A Web Of Lies
by Typhoon73
Summary: First of all, I would like to say that this story is the sequel of Quit Playing Games With My Heart, it would be advisable if you take a look at it first. Jane and Maura are happily married and loving parents of their son Enzo, but changes are ahead that also affect Frankie. During these changes, the team catches a complicated and brutal case that affects each of them.
1. Chapter 1

I can't exactly say when I slept through the last time or had a reasonable conversation with a person that is older than three years, at least at home.

Don't get me wrong. I enjoy every minute I can spend with my son at home and so does Maura. We made out jokes when it came to our mothers being overprotective, but it turned out that neither she nor I are any different.

I can remember exactly how nervous and insecure Maura has been when we started with the IVF procedure and how she mentioned again and again that she was afraid to become just like Constance. During this time I assured her all over again that there would be no chance that she would become like her adoptive mother because there was still my very own Ma as well as our friends who would support her in every way they could. I knew that our family would give her all the strength she'd need.

Of course, I'm not the tough woman I pretend to be on the outside, I also had my doubts and kept asking myself if it would be really such a good idea to bring a new life into this world while I have such a big target on my back like I always have.

Of course you sometimes wonder if it really was such a good idea to bring a child into the world, but these thoughts are just as quickly as they had come gone again when you hear the laughter of a child in your own house or how the child shrieks because they are chased through the house because it's actually time for a bath.

Most of the time Maura is the Huntress while I pretend to do paperwork from home.

Sorry, but I don't want to be the party pooper and someone has to be the bogeyman.

I know I'm an asshole, but that's what I call division of labor.

This attitude has already cost me some nights full of sex and has also brought me one or the other eye roll of my mother.

Well, you have to make sacrifices once in a while.

I turn my head to the right as soon as I notice someone sitting down next to me on the couch and don't waste a second to wrap my arm around my wife's shoulders.

Maura smiles exhausted at me and skids closer to me, putting her head on my shoulder.

From the moment we learned that the artificial insemination had worked and Maura actually was pregnant, we wracked our brains how to reconcile parenthood and our professions.

I may be an asshole, but not selfish. That's why I suggested to Maura that we share the parental leave so she wouldn't think that I'd pass everything on her while I continue pursuing my career while she sits at home, taking care of Enzo.

Of course, Maura agreed and insisted that she would stay at home for a while, in the beginning, to recover from the strain of childbirth. And who am I to refuse her wishes?

Be that as it may, we have found a really good way to spend time with our son over the last three years while staying employed. Of course, the fact that Korsak had retired almost one and a half years ago and that he suggested that I take over as the head of the homicide department played into my hands.

Yes, I have been in charge of this department for one and a half years now and can work at home every second week and so does Maura.

Of course, our families are a great support, too. Sometimes, despite everything, we both have to go to the precinct or to court to testify. Sometimes we also have to take care of formalities at the precinct.

Then either my mother, Hope or Caitlin step in, sometimes even Constance. Not to mention Korsak and Tommy.

Maura tugs her feet underneath her and kisses my cheek which makes me close the file that is laying in my lap.

I look long at her and frown a little. "Long day?"

She closes her eyes and nods. This week she's the one who is working in the office and I can imagine that a lot of files are piling up on her desk. "Yes."

I'm not used to it that my wife is answering monosyllabically and my frown deepens. "Lots of autopsies?"

She's shaking her head. "No."

"A lot of paperwork?"

This time she nods. "Yes."

I'm chuckling and hand her my beer. "There you go."

She takes a sip and sighs heavily. "Thank you," she says and looks at me. "How did Enzo behave today?"

I take the battle from her hand and take a deep breath. "Pretty good. After you left for work we watched a little TV, had fish fingers and mashed potatoes for lunch before we played in the backyard and then we met Tommy and TJ in the park." I stop and raise my brows. "Somehow my brother came up with the crazy idea of going to an animal shelter."

Maura groans and rolls her eyes.

I hold up a hand with a small smile. "No need to worry, Maura. I explained to Enzo that he's still too young to take care of a dog, or a cat, or a bird and told him that he has to wait a little longer."

"How did Enzo take it?"

"After a little negotiation, we agreed on next year."

"Jane!"

I chuckle and shrug my shoulders. "Don't worry, by next year he'll have forgotten our little deal."

Maura scrutinizes me insistently and frowns. "Are you sure about this?"

I blink a couple of times and tilt my head to the side. "Um -" I know exactly what my wife means, our son has the same memory as she does which means that he forgets almost nothing.

Maura is the one who's chuckling now and takes the closed file off my lap. "How long did it take to put Enzo to bed after your silly promise?"

I clear my throat and take a swig from my beer. "Did I already tell you that he and I had to negotiate things, that includes bedtime."

Her smile grows bigger and my heart is skipping a beat. She opens the file in her had and frowns a little. "And what are you working on tonight?"

I take a deep breath and furrow my brows. "I'm checking some personnel files. I know exactly what you want to say, Maura, but Frankie has to accept that he and Nina can't work on their own forever. He's a detective who's working on the streets and Nina's working in Bric, he needs someone to back him up in the field."

Maura gets up from the couch, walks into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of red wine. "Your brother's not going to like you considering to assign him a new partner."

"He'll have to put up with it."

"Is that what you told yourself after Frost's death?"

I follow her into the kitchen and frown deeply as I open the fridge and take a new beer out of the device. I don't know why she has to twist the knife in this old wound. "This is different, Maura. Korsak retired and didn't die. And he also gave me enough time before Nina joined our team. I gave Frankie a year and a half and he needs someone to be in the field with him."

"Why don't you ask Nina if she'll help him in the field?"

I take a deep breath and shrug. "Don't you think I've already done that? Nina made it clear to me that she will support Frankie at all times from BRIC but not on the streets."

"To this day, she hasn't overcome the death of her fiancée in Chicago."

I stand behind her, place my beer next to her glass on the counter and wrap my arms around her waist. "I can understand her, Maura," I whisper and close my eyes, inhaling her scent. "I could never get over it if something would happen to Enzo or you. You can't just forget someone you love with all your heart and no one should. One should not forget but continue with their life and thereby preserve the memories of those we have lost. I also can understand Nina that she doesn't want to go back into the field because she's really good at what she's doing in BRIC and it'd be much harder to replace her in that department."

She turns her head and smiles. "You are so thoughtful."

"I try my best," I reply and pull her closer against me.

Maura chuckles. "Have you already chosen someone particular?"

I am a little surprised that she has taken the file with her that in the kitchen but place my hand on it. "I am quite impressed by this one."

Maura nods slowly and opens the personnel file, reading in it.

I frown and kiss her neck. "What do you think?"

She almost slams the file shut again and turns in my arms, and I frown deeply. She smirks and wraps her arms around my neck. " **I** think that we should worry about that tomorrow."

I raise my brows and lower my head with a smirk. "And **I** think that's a really good idea," I say before I press my lips to hers.

She snickers and says when she pulls away a little, "Let me kiss Enzo good night. Meet me in the bedroom."

I smirk and release her from my grip. "Better hurry, wife. You also have to take care of me at some point."

Maura laughs before she leaves the kitchen and I run a hand over my face, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So here we are, the sequel of Quit Playing Games With My Heart.**

 **This is just the start of the story, the next chapter will be the 'real' start of this story.**

 **I hope that you guys will like this journey as much as you liked the previous one.**

 **And of course, you are always welcome to share your thoughts with me.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Thanks for supporting the sequel of Quit Playing Games With My Heart, I really didn't expect that. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **I hope that I can upload a new chapter frequently and that you'll like this journey as much as the previous one.**

 **I'm grateful for your feedback.**

 **Enjoy this chapter,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit with Maura in my office and once again fly over the resume of my brother's new partner who should arrive any minute and then I first have to calm Frankie's temper again. I've been preparing for this all morning even if it doesn't take me much to make him shut up and accept the situation as it is.

Maura studies me intensely and crosses her legs which draws my attention to her. She's grinning because she knows that this movement keeps catching my attention no matter how busy I may be or for how long we have been married. "You suddenly don't seem so sure about your choice anymore."

I lean back in my chair and take a deep breath, clenching my jaw. "I know exactly how it feels to be set up with someone you don't know by heart, you don't know if that person is trustworthy, Maura. And I know my brother."

"He'll deal with it," she tries to assure me and smiles soothingly.

I nod slowly but frown deeply at the same time. I know that he will deal with it and that he'll get over it also. It's just the thought that Frankie's going to be mad for a while that's concerning me, and that he didn't have a say in my decision. I'm afraid that he'll think that I'm thinking that he isn't good enough for this job, or even worse, that I'll try to replace Nina.

I open my mouth to say something when someone is knocking on my closed office door and Maura and I turn our attention to it. We both know that it can't be Frankie because he's like our mother when it comes to closed doors that belongs to one of our relatives. It doesn't keep him from barging in.

Maura's looking at me and raises her brows before I say, "Come in."

The door opens and a young woman in mid-thirties enters my office. She is of average height, has dark brown hair cut short and dark brown eyes. She's dressed in a mid brown suit and a purple dress shirt. Somehow it seems that she is just as nervous as I am.

I lean back in my chair and furrow my brows. "How can I help you?"

The woman shifts her weight from one foot to the other and clears her throat. "I ... um ... I was requested, Ma'am."

My brows shot up now and I am about to growl low that the only woman in my family that should be called Ma'am is my mother.

"You must be Verena Nicacio." Maura jumps in and glares at me.

The younger woman takes a deep breath and nods slowly. "Yes, Ma'am."

My wife gets up to her feet and shakes Nicacio's hand with a smile. "I am Dr. Maura Isles and this is my wife Jane Rizzoli."

I make no move to shake the young detective's hand and keep a straight face. "Lieutenant Rizzoli."

Maura rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

Nicacio raises her brows and glances at us both. "I know who you two are." She stops and swallows hard. "I mean, I think that everyone across the country knows who you two are."

I study her for a moment and quirk a brow which seems to make her more uncomfortable. I suppress the urge to laugh when Maura clears her throat and get up from my chair now. "You are supposed to come here in half an hour, I don't think that everyone is here already."

Nicacio blinks a couple of times and I can see that she wants to check her watch. "I ... I hate to be late. I think that's something I got from my mother."

I nod slowly and walk around my desk. "I put great stress on punctuality."

"You do," I hear my wife ask and I turn slowly my head to her.

"Yes, punctuality is the politeness of kings."

She's smirking at me and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. I know exactly what she's thinking and that she actually is too polite to say it out loud in front of a stranger. I clear my throat and walk towards the door. "Come on, Nicacio, I'll show you around before everyone arrives."

Maura follows me with Nicacio hot on her heels and I can feel her eyes boring into the back of my head. "You are from Germany, aren't you?"

"Jane," Maura hisses and I look at her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Born and raised in a town near Stuttgart, yes." Nicacio answers and I study her for a moment. "My mother actually is German, my father is a former soldier who has been based in Stuttgart."

I walk into the bullpen and glance long at the new detective. "So, this is where the action happens, usually, when you guys aren't in the field." I walk up to my old desk and trace its surface lightly with the tips of my fingers. "And this is going to be your desk from now on."

It almost seems as if Nicacio can almost feel that this desk is something special to me just like the one on the opposite.

I can't explain why Frost's desk hasn't been assigned to another detective or why nobody dared to sit at it until today.

Well, except for one time right after Frost's death. But that's water under the bridge now.

She takes a close look at the desk and frowns deeply. "Are you sure?"

Maura turns her attention to me and is grinning.

I take a deep breath and nod slowly. "I am." I look to the entrance of the bullpen as soon as I hear the voices of Frankie and Nina and prepare myself for a loud discussion.

It almost seems as if the two are discussing something that had come up during their breakfast and that amused both of them, but the laughter stops when Frankie sees the new face.

I clench my jaw and wait until my sister-in-law lays her eyes on Verena Nicacio. I clear my throat and say, "This is Detective Frank Rizzoli and Nina Holiday." I glance at my brother for a moment. "Frankie, this is Verena Nicacio, your new partner."

He stares at me like I've lost my head and steps closer to me. "My new what?"

It's Nina who says calmly, "Frankie." And it's her who's placing her hand on his back.

I don't flinch and I don't blink. On the contrary, I straighten my back. "You heard me right."

He steps closer to me and I frown. "Jane, I don't need a new partner. Nina and I are doing just fine," he hisses.

I hold his gaze and furl my brows. "Step back, Detective," I say warningly and the mood in the room changes immediately.

His eyes darken but he doesn't make the attempt to follow my order. On the contrary, he opens his mouth to contradict me, but then his phone starts to ring and he steps back reluctantly. He takes the device in his hand but holds my eyes.

It takes only a couple of sentences until he hangs up and turns on his heels. "I have to go."

I cross my arms over my chest because my brother is about to leave without Nicacio. "Frankie."

He stops dead but doesn't look at me. "What?"

I furl my brows and clench my jaw once more. "Take Nicacio with you."

Frankie looks at Nina and she nods slowly. "Fine," he growls but Nicacio hesitates. "Come with me."

Nicacio smiles tightly and follows him hot on the heels.

Nina smiles at me when she's about to head into BRIC. "He'll get used to it."

I nod slowly and smile back at her. "I know. It's just ... Neither of us Rizzoli does like changes very much."

She chuckles and nods. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have heard about the case the team has caught and that it could be one of the hardest they've caught ever since Korsak has retired and I got promoted because it's about a girl who hasn't even reached the age of a teenager.

That's the main reason why Maura said she didn't want to have Kent lead the forensic team in this special case, at least that's what she has texted me later that day. And to be honest, when I got to know that Frankie caught a child murder case I called our mother and asked if it'd be okay for her to watch Enzo for the rest of the day. Of course, she said yes.

These days I rarely work on cases anymore but have more to do with the political aspects of this job, but something told me that I finally should go back to my old self and trust my old instincts. I can't exactly say what it is that drew my attention to this case, besides that this is about a child.

I stand in the autopsy room and look at the lifeless body of the Latin American girl that cannot be much older than eleven with a deep frown. It's more than obvious that this little creature had been neglected and that she also suffered from deficiency symptoms. Frankie and Nicacio are silent while I glance at the body.

I clench my jaw and look at my wife. "Any signs of sexual assault?"

Maura's face is neutral but her eyes betray her. She's just like Frankie and me in some kind of emotional conflict. I can understand that every one of us is affected when there are cases in which are children involved, especially when you have children of your own, then it's even worse because these cases show you that some people are just monsters who stop at no one.

My wife looks at me for a second and shakes her head. "No, there's no evidence for sexual assault."

Thank God!

It's bad enough that such a young life has simply been wiped out, but if this unknown girl had also been raped before the murder ... That would have been a lot worse.

I take a deep breath and take a closer look at the slit throat, I don't have to ask my wife if that was the cause of death, it obviously is.

I furrow my brows as I hear someone clearing their throat and draw my attention to the newbie.

Nicacio clears her throat again and looks at Maura with a slight frown. "May I?"

Maura is marveled just like me and nods slowly while my brother crosses his arms over his chest. "Of course."

The young woman smiles briefly and approaches the autopsy table and takes a pair of latex gloves from a box. After she has put on the gloves, Nicacio carefully takes one hand of the dead girl in her own and turns the palm upwards. "I already noticed the calluses on her hands at the crime scene."

I am a little surprised about this statement and glance briefly at Maura. "So?"

Nicacio swallows hard and hesitates for a second before she says, "You don't get those calluses when you play guitar or violin, Lieutenant. You get them when you do hard physical work."

I stare at her and clench my jaw. Not because I am mad because of what she has said but because of the thought that this girl had been working as an adult even though she was just a kid. "You sure?"

She puts the hand back on the table and raises her brows. "My brother has been working on a production line of a car factory for more than twenty years. So yeah, I'm sure."

Okay, now I'm a little more impressed. I assumed that the children of a soldier would mostly follow the professional path of their father. Yes, I'm not always completely fair-minded and sometimes I'm ashamed of it. I mean, my mom has been a housewife and my dad was a plumber. Frankie and I, on the other hand, started a career in law enforcement. Tommy, too, in a different way before he revived the family business.

I nod slowly and suppress a deep, angry growl. The thought of such a young girl doing physical work is pissing me off. "Maura, how old is the girl?"

Maura hesitates a second and shakes her head as I scowl at her. "I estimate the victim's age to thirteen, fourteen tops. During my examination, I also noticed that victim must have suffered from a vitamin D deficiency."

Yeah, I figured as much. I cross my arms over my chest and turn my attention to Frankie. "Who found the body?"

He takes a moment before answering, "The body was found by a garbage man in a container. He immediately called 911 when he found the girl."

Disposed like trash. Nobody deserves that! Especially not such a young girl. I nod slowly. "Do we have a name?"

"Detective Holiday is working on that." Nicacio suddenly says and I notice that I almost forgot about her. "She's checking all of the missing reports, but we agreed that we're hardly gonna be lucky with that."

"Yeah," I agree and look at the young girl again. "Whoever she lived with, these people hardly will report her missing."

"We also must consider that she was homeless."

"Right," I say reluctantly. "I want you to find out the name of this girl. I don't want her to be nameless forever."

"We're working on it," Frankie replies and signals Nicacio that it's time to leave and to get to work.

I stay in the autopsy room and glance at my life for a long time. "You okay?"

Maura huffs and shakes her head. "No. You?"

I sigh heavily and shake my head. "No, not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since I've been in the bullpen the last time and dealt intensively with one single case, but this particular one has caught my attention and I've decided to take over this case.

Not because I think that my brother wouldn't be able to solve it fully-fledged but because I just can't stop thinking about it.

I'll tell my brother about this decision tomorrow and I know that he'll first assume that I am questioning his abilities as a detective. Really, I don't. I know he's a good detective who learned from the best.

I can't explain myself why I'm asking for this, but I feel the need to be a part of an ongoing investigation. Maybe it's because it's been too long since I have been on the streets the last time, maybe it's because I have to deal with politics and politicians much more than I actually like.

I stare at the tried and true glass board and I realize that my detectives don't have much in this case, at least not yet.

I know that my brother and sister-in-law will turn every single stone until they have found the monster who killed the girl and brought him to justice. I'd be surprised if they would stop their investigation after a few setbacks and turn the case over to the Cold Case unit. That doesn't run in Frankie's blood or mine.

I don't know how Verena Nicacio is ticking, not yet, but I will find out.

It's not that I hired Nicacio implicitly, of course, I looked into her file thoroughly first who this cop actually is, at least from a professional point of view.

I talked to her superiors in Savannah and also to those in Boston she had after moving here three months ago. Of course, I also tried to find out what caused her leaving Georgia but I was told again and again that she indeed is a very good detective but that I should ask her personally why she moved here. I told her former colleagues that I understand and thanked them before I hung up.

I'll give her time to get used to us before I'll sound her out.

I can't tell why the picture of the dead stranger is hypnotizing me, maybe I'm just trying to memorize the face of an innocent child that was ripped out of life way too soon. Unfortunately, there are just as many question marks behind the written theories, literally.

I recognize that they are not written by my brother and not by Nina so they can only have been written by Nicacio, and her theses are really good starting points.

I turn my head in the direction of my former desk and see that the young detective has already started to set herself up.

I turn around completely and notice two framed pictures. The right one shows Nicacio, three young men and an older pair. I am not speculating here but I guess those people are her brothers and parents. I think so because the three men and Nicacio are the spitting images of the older woman.

The left picture shows a young woman who perhaps is a little younger than Nicacio. She has sandy hair and bright blue eyes. She's a pretty young woman.

I don't want to seem curious but for some reason, I wonder what this woman means to the new detective and why she'd put a picture of this woman on her desk.

"Can I talk to you for a sec," I hear someone ask and I turn my attention away from the desk.

"I won't discuss with you whether Verena Nicacio is leaving the team again," I growl deeply and turn to Nina

The young woman looks marveled at me and it seems as if she's frozen after I hissed at her. "What?"

"Frankie has sent you to convince me that you both are better off without Nicacio, right?"

Nina stares at me as if I've lost my mind and blinks several times before she's answering with a smile. "Um, no, nobody sent me to talk to you about Verena. Actually, I like her, and Frankie thinks that she is a quick thinker. She really fits the team."

I am almost surprised by this statement and furrow my brows. "Really?"

Her smile grows bigger and she nods. "Yeah."

I take a deep breath and put my hands in the pockets of my pants. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Nina opens her mouth and is about to answer my question as someone who's entering the bullpen is speaking a foreign language and we look at them.

Nicacio slows down her steps and blushes a little. I assume that at this moment she's speaking to her mother in German because the only word I understand is mama. She bits her goodbye and hangs up. "I'm sorry, my mother can be pretty demanding sometimes. It won't happen again."

Nina is grinning and shrugs.

I shake my head. "It's all right. I know that from my own mother." I pause and nod at the picture that is showing her family. "That's your family?"

Nicacio nods slowly. "Yes, these are my older brother whose name is Frank, too, and my younger brothers Matthew and Christopher. And, of course, my parents David and Iris." She's pausing and it seems like she's waiting for one of us to ask who the young woman in the other picture is.

However, I know better and turn my attention back to the notes on the glass board. "Where is our Frankie anyway," I ask and glance at my brother's wife.

Nina raises her brows and shrugs once again. "He said he wanted to get something for lunch and then to ask around on the streets if anyone knew the victim. I guess he combined those two things."

So much for teamwork. I'm clenching my teeth and look at the new detective. "Can I get you interested in a trip to CPS?"

Nicacio looks surprised at me and nods slowly. "Sure."

I glance at Nina and frown. "We talk later?"

She frowns, too. "Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neither Nicacio nor I say a word while an older social worker takes a close look at the photo of the victim.

It felt like an eternity until we finally got someone to see who hasn't only been working here for a couple of months.

The woman named Esther Compton sighs heavily and leans back in her chair. "Is she American?"

My eyebrows shoot up and I know exactly that my surprise is clearly written all over my face.

Nicacio furls her brows and leans forward a little. "Are you serious?" She hisses through clenched teeth and I hold back. "We come here to know if this dead girl is known to one of you guys and all you care about is if she's American?"

I fix my gaze on Compton but remain silent to see how far Nicacio would go. Of course, I would rein the young detective at some point, but Compton's statement also angers me. I mean, it doesn't matter what country came from, even if she'd have come from Mars ... we wouldn't have cared. All we care about is finding out who this girl is and who killed her.

Nicacio opens her investigation folder and takes another picture out of it, and holds it up. It's the picture that shows the girl on the autopsy table, the slit throat's clearly visible. "Even the goddamn Grim Reaper doesn't care about nationalities, Ms. Compton. Look at that picture. " She waits and as the older woman looks down she says emphatically, "Look at the picture! We're investigating the murder of a thirteen-year-old Jane Doe. The girl had deficiency symptoms and it's obvious that she has done hard physical work. Isn't it your job to protect children like her? To save the innocent from what happened to this girl?" She frowns deeply and shakes her head. "The one who killed this innocent girl almost beheaded her by slashing her throat. I don't think that this monster gave a fuck if she was American. I ask you to tell us if you know this young girl."

Compton looks long at the young woman before she starts writing something down. "Talk to Jace Rivera. If anyone knows the girl's name, it's him. He's a street worker."

Nicacio takes the note and a faint smile flits over her lips. "Thank you."

I get up from my chair and nod at the older woman. "Thank you."

Even on our way out of the CPS building, we don't say many words. I stop all of a sudden and frown.

Nicacio feels my eyes on her and turns slowly to me, swallowing hard. "I ... I didn't want to cross any lines, Lieutenant, but that question about the nationality really pissed me off."

I smile at her and hold up my hand. "You don't have to apologize. If you hadn't said anything about that, I probably would've her guts for garters. However, we have the name of someone who probably knew our victim, that's a start."

It's the first time I see Nicacio really smile, but as fast as it showed up just as fast it disappeared again. She looks at her watch and heaves a sigh. "I doubt we can talk to Jace Rivera today."

I look up to the sky and notice that the sun is slowly setting. "I agree with that. We're gonna call him in tomorrow and have a talk with Mr. Rivera. Now, we'll go back to the station and see if Nina's found anything new."

She nods slowly and we approach my unmarked car. I unlock its doors and look at her intensely. "So, you speak German and English fluently?"

Nicacio chuckles and opens the passenger's door. "And Spanish."

I'm grinning and open my door. "Lucky you. The only things I can say in Italian are dishes and curses."

She really laughs for the first time and buckles her seat belt. "My parents put a lot of emphasis on bringing their children up with both cultures and languages so we had to learn English and German."

I put the car key in the ignition and frown. "And how did you learn Spanish?"

"By my paternal grandparents. Don't get me wrong, they speak English fluently, but old habits die hard."

"You don't say," I reply and pull out of the parking space. "Do you miss Germany sometimes? I mean, after all, it's your home country."

Nicacio rubs tiredly her eyes and makes a face. "I never really had a home country. Sure, I am born in Germany and I love America just as much and I would give my life to both countries if necessary, but because my father has been an active soldier at that time we never really had the opportunity to settle down."

I glance at her and furrow my brows. "That sounds pretty ... fucked up."

Nicacio laughs again and nods slowly. "It was. Every time my brothers and I made new friends and then we moved again shortly afterward. Something like that can grow a kid lonely."

"Have you lived in the U.S before or only on military bases?"

"We lived here every now and then after my father was detached from abroad. It was a constant back and forth."

"And what made you finally settling here?"

She looks away from me and she's clenching her jaw. "Let's just say that I really had a strong motivator to settle here."

And with that, I know that the conversation is over. Well, at least now I know Verena Nicacio a bit better and I am sure that I couldn't have made a better decision for my team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately, Nina had just as little news as Frankie and we had to realize that we couldn't do anything today anymore, so we decided after half past nine that it was time for us to call it a day. All the time we were trying to figure out why the girl got murdered so I forgot that Nina wanted to talk to me about something.

I growl loudly and push the door to the Dirty Robber open. It's one of those evenings for a long time where Maura and I take some time for ourselves and have a few drinks with our friends.

I immediately spot Maura sitting at our table and Frankie and Nina discussing something offside while Kent is trying to flirt with a female guest. Even Nicacio is in the Dirty Robber. She's sitting at the counter, her nose deep in a book. Somehow this looks strange but I push the thought to the side.

I walk past her and give the bartender a hand sign for a bottle of beer while I take off my jacket and sit down right next to my wife.

She smiles broadly at me before I kiss her hello. "Hey."

Her smile grows even bigger. "Hi."

I take her hand in mine and sigh loudly. "That was a hell of a day."

She caresses the back of my hand with her thumb and frowns. "Agreed. I couldn't think of anything else all day but the girl in my morgue. I could barely focus."

I look at her long and nod. I was no different than her. For me, the closure of every single murder case is a matter of heart, but this particular case is getting to me. I guess it's because of the fact that I'm a mother myself and that this is a child murder case.

I jump a little as Tracy puts my ordered beer right in front of me but I recover quickly and smile at the waitress.

Maura takes a sip of her red wine and looks briefly in the direction of the new detective. "Nina told me you went with Detective Nicacio to CPS."

I have to smile and wriggle my brows. "She makes an inconspicuous impression but somehow she reminds me of ... me."

She laughs out loud and raises her own brows. "Really?" She's laughing even harder because I shrug but then she's raising a hand all of a sudden and calls out. "Detective Nicacio, please come and join us."

"What are you doing, Maura?" I hiss and duck my head.

It almost seems that Nicacio is asking herself the same question and looks up from her book, and glances around as if she wants to make sure that no one else with the same surname was meant. She hesitates for a moment, closes the said book, takes her coat and beer before she's joining us. "Please call me Verena."

Maura smiles broadly at her. "How do you like Boston so far?"

The young woman frowns and sits down at our table. I notice that she places her hand protectively on the book like it's a shrine. "I haven't seen much of the town, yes, but Boston has changed a lot since the last time I was here."

I look in disbelief at her. Why didn't she mention that she already had been in Boston?

Maura listens attentively and nods. "How long's it been since the last time you have visited Boston?"

"I visited Boston when I was fifteen. So twenty years ago."

Seriously? When did my wife become a better cop than me?

Nicacio seems to read my mind and smiles coyly. "You didn't ask me that question."

"No, I did not," I grumble annoyed.

Maura's grinning like a Cheshire cat and sips her wine once again. "Was there a compelling reason you became a member of the police?"

"I wanted to become a cop since my earliest childhood," answers the younger woman and shrugs. "I always wanted to become a soldier or a cop since I was in kindergarten. I actually can't tell you why besides the fact that my father always stood up for other people. I ... I actually am a very protective person. I can't tell you how many times I've got beaten up because of my brothers."

I lift my beer bottle and stop dead as soon as I hear those words. Somehow that kind of story sounds familiar to me.

Maura tilts her head to the side. "How many brothers do you have?"

Nicacio's eyes drop to the table and she's clenching her jaw. "Three brothers but only one of them is still alive. The one I told you about earlier the day."

Such a detective I am. I'm supposed to notice that this young woman hasn't had the easiest life. I mean, somehow you can tell someone's story by their eyes, and her eyes are sad most of the time.

And I should know above all that some people aren't revealing their innermost thoughts to a couple of strangers they know for less than twenty-four hours. I press my lips together before I say, "I'm sorry to hear that."

She waves my statement off and empties her beer. "It's okay now. My younger brother died of lung cancer five years ago and my youngest brother was stabbed to death during a brawl in Karlsruhe when he tried to protect the girlfriend of his best friend. That's two years ago. So it's all water under the bridge now."

"Such losses are never easy to handle," Maura says sympathetically and I nod even though I never had to go through something like that. "At least you have our husband, parents, and brother to lean on."

I also didn't miss the wedding band on Nicacio's finder and am glad that she has someone she can spend the night with after such a day.

A humorless laugh escapes from her throat and she caresses the said ring before digging her nails into the leather cover of the old book. "Yes, thank God I have someone to lean on, Doctor. Here's the thing, my wife died five months ago of lung cancer, too, but that kind spread to her brain so three tumors have formed in her central nervous system, unresectable tumors. Yes, I'm such a lucky woman because I had to watch how the love of my life died bit by bit. Besides, my wife never touched a cigarette in her lifetime and still got lung cancer. Tell me, Doctor, what's the chance of such disease?"

Maura stares at Verena and I know that her big brain is trying to figure out a suitable and logical answer to the rhetoric question.

I, on the other hand, can understand the young woman. Not everyone is able to cope with such blows in one lifetime and I'm impressed that Verena still has her life under control. Nevertheless ... Maura is not to blame for that and I have to keep my boiling anger at bay.

In a way, I understand the young woman's anger. I don't think that I would differently if Maura would suddenly be no longer in my life because of an illness like cancer and I also can't imagine that I could live any longer in Boston, a city peppered with the memories of my wife.

Still, I'd know better than to blame a stranger for what had happened.

At the same moment, the secret of the sandy-haired woman on Verena's desk has been revealed unintentionally.

Tracy is startled as she walks past our table and Verena grabs roughly her arm all of a sudden. Verena's eyes grow huge and she's releasing Tracy's arm immediately. She gets her keys out of the pocket of her coat and hands them over. "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Could you get me a cab please?"

Tracy relaxes again and takes the keys with a nod. "Sure thing."

I look long at Maura and shove my untouched beer to the side. "I got this, Tracy."

The waitress frowns at me. "You sure?"

I heave a sigh and get up from my chair. "Yep," I say and help my detective who already has had a few up to her feet. "Come on, I'll get you home."

Verena looks seriously at me and shakes her head. "No, you stay with your wife and enjoy the rest of the night. I'll be fine."

I roll my eyes and shove her towards the door. "Yes, no. Stop being so stubborn."

Verena stops abruptly and reaches out for the much-thumbed book. "My book."

Maura sighs heavily and hands me the thing. "Don't worry, I got the damn book. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to Jamaica Plain is relatively unspectacular, I don't even have to pull over so Verena can vomit. On the contrary, it almost seems that the fresh air did her good.

Right now she's sitting on the passenger's seat and has her eyes closed, her head is leaned against the window. "You have to think that I am a completely crazy alkie," she mumbles and sighs. "That's some kind of first impression."

I have to chuckle and turn right. "Believe me, I've seen worse nights. And I didn't have the same reason as you to get wasted." I pause and look briefly at her. "I just want to know one thing."

"Okay."

"Have you been wasted during your shift?"

Her eyes snap open and she looks at me with a deep frown. "I may be an idiot, but even I am not that stupid!"

I don't know why but I believe her. "Okay, good." I take a moment before I ask, "Care to share what caused your total breakdown?"

She laughs and scratches the back of her head. "Today's my wife's birthday, and at the same, it's the day of her death."

I turn my head to her and swallow hard. "You know that you could have taken today off, right?"

It almost seems like she's considering my words before she furls her brows. "Would another day off bring her back to me? Because if that brings her back I quit instantly."

I sigh heavily and take a glance at the book. "I'm afraid that it won't bring her back."

"I thought so."

I sigh heavily and glance at the book in her lap. "What does this book mean to you?"

Verena is setting her jaw while she caresses its cover almost lovingly. "That's my wife's essay."

I frown a little. "She was a writer?"

The young woman nods slowly. "Yeah, kind of. Zoe was a journalist for a local newspaper in Savannah. She has been writing about criminal cases and trails."

"I guess that's how you two met," I state and she nods with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's how we met back then. My partner and I were investigating at the time a murder-suicide that had been arranged as if it had been a drug murder before Tito Abasolo shot himself. That son of a bitch was a rather exalted member of a drug gang, and his alleged murder almost caused a gang war." She pauses and unbuckles her seat belt. She looks puzzled at me when I do the same. "What are you doing?"

I blink a couple of times and open the driver's door. "Do you know what my wife will do to me if I don't make sure that you get to your apartment safely? And besides, I want to hear the end of the story."

Verena scoffs and stuffs her hands into the pockets of her coat. "Zoe was a relentless pain in the ass." She continues as she starts approaching the newer apartment complex and I have to grin. "No matter at what time I left or entered the precinct, she always stood right in front and tried to grill me about the progress of the investigation. I've told her a thousand times that I couldn't talk about an ongoing investigation and that I'd be sure that there are more murder cases she could report about without getting on my nerves."

I listen attentively and frown. "That sounds to me like you wanted to get rid of her."

"At first, yes. I didn't want a little annoying reporter around me, asking me God knows what kind of question. My partner and I had to make sure the city didn't become a war zone."

"What changed your mind?"

"An evening at my favorite pub," she answers and I raise my brows. "I actually wanted to meet with an old friend and saw Zoe sitting at the counter. Of course, I immediately assumed that I couldn't even enjoy my evenings off anymore and thought that she was stalking me. Turned out that I was wrong and that she was waiting for a good friend of her own. That evening we both got stood up and decided to put any professional interests aside and just to enjoy the evening together. That evening we built an unswerving friendship. And at some point, I confessed to Zoe that I was attracted to her."

We stop in front of a door on the third floor and I tilt my head to the side. "Just like that?"

Verena unlocks the door with a spare key that lied on the door frame and nods. "Yeah, just like that. I told her quite quickly that I like women and she took it very well, she was fair-minded. Unfortunately, that's rare today." She pushes the door open and we enter her really roomy apartment with a long hallway. "Of course, I didn't scream that from the rooftops or hired a skywriter. I've invited her over to my home, cooked us something for dinner and mentioned it casually."

I look around a little and notice that she kept the hallway white. I don't know why but I had expected that there would still be moving boxes standing around in the apartment and a certain amount of chaos. Maybe because it took me more than six months to unpack all my stuff when I moved in with Maura and that drove her almost crazy.

I discover a wall on which several framed pictures are hanging and I go there to learn more about the young detective. I notice that the pictures show the sandy-haired woman of whom I know her name is Zoe. The pictures show really good portraits of her, family photos and snapshots of Zoe and Verena together. One of them attracts my attention. It shows the two women beaming and I realize that with Zoe's death also a part of Verena had died. "And after that, you were a couple?"

There is silence for a brief moment before Verena returns to me with two beers and she hands me one of them.

She looks at the same picture as me and sighs. "Of course not. Zoe was a ... complex person and at this time she was in a relationship of a male colleague. I gave her some time to process my confession. I hadn't called her, nor tried to invite her for some drinks. After a week she showed up in my apartment and told me that she dumped her boyfriend because she was feeling the same way for me."

I nod slowly and look at the pictures again. "That's Zoe?"

She nods as well. "Yes, that's my wife."

I smile at the younger woman. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she was." Verena replies and my smile drops. "I told her a hundred times that she's way out of my league. I can't tell you how many bruises I got right after that."

I have to chuckle and follow her into the living room. I'm quite impressed even though the white-red lacquer of the living room cabinets looks modern but at the same time a little clinical.

I sit down on a gray couch and watch her sitting down on an armchair.

All of a sudden she seems lost in thought and sad when she says, "Neither Zoe nor I noticed that there was something wrong with her. Sure, everyone has a headache during a cold, but then you don't expect the worst."

I press my lips together and shake my head. "No. No, you don't."

"A few months before the diagnosis, Zoe's behavior somehow changed. She was often exhausted and more feisty than usual, she had blackouts. I thought that it was because both of us had been very busy and that it was the reason why we fought more than usual. We sometimes really hurled terrible things at each other, told each other that we were better off without each other in the past." She closes her eyes and rubs the bridge of her nose. "The night before a colleague found her unconscious on the floor of her office we fought again and I wished her to hell. I was in the middle of an interview as one of the uniformed came to me and told me that my wife had fainted in her office and that she was brought to the hospital by an ambulance. I drove to the hospital immediately, with blue light and siren. When we were told that she had brain tumors that were unresectable Zoe immediately came to terms with her fate, I, on the other hand, begged her neurologists to do everything they could to save my wife's life, but they made me understand that it'd be better to call our families and friends so they'd a chance to say goodbye to Zoe." Verena's clenching her jaw and presses her lips together. "I was also told that at some point she wouldn't even recognize my face and that she'd fall into a coma before she'd die, that I should talk with her about life support and if they should shut down the machines after she'd be in a coma. I don't know why but when I talked about that with our families and friends, I sounded like I was talking about the weather. Perhaps it was because I was numb inside, I didn't feel anything anymore, I was dead inside. My wife had good days and really, really bad ones. Three weeks after my wife was diagnosed with cancer, I managed to get out families and friends to Savannah. It was an almost impossible task because we both had family all over the world. We visited her on a Sunday and happily, she had a really good day. We talked and laughed and made plans for the moment when she'd be released from the hospital. I knew that she wouldn't leave the hospital again but I couldn't bring myself to tell her that. We all knew that she was taking strong meds and at some point, I realize that the whole turmoil got too much for her so we bit our goodbyes so she could recover." She sniffs and she furrows her brows. "The next week her condition went downhill. I could see how life vanished from her eyes. One week later, November 11th, the hospital called me at 7.47 in the morning and her doctor told me that Zoe has been found in the courtyard without vital signals and that they didn't perform CPR because that was written in her patient's provision. I didn't know that she had signed one, though. That's how my wife, the love of my life, had died. I died that day, too." She scoffs and emptied the beer. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

I frown deeply and lean forward, saying calmly, "Sometimes it's easier to talk about things like this with a stranger, Verena. Someone who isn't judging you."

Verena scoffs again. "Yeah, maybe." She furls her brows and glances down on the floor. "After I was told that the progress of my wife's disease would be very painful for her, I went home and prayed that she'd be delivered from it quickly. Not ... not because I ... I just didn't want her to suffer and a month later she was gone." She looks angry at me. "The thing is, I'm not even religious, not anymore." She wipes a single tear off her cheek. "I prayed to God many times but he never answered. This time he heard me, though." She takes a deep breath and is squinting up at the ceiling. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this."

I look long at her and nod slowly. "Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sneak into my bedroom and hear Maura breath steadily. I know that she's fast asleep and slip carefully underneath the cover, wrapping my arm around her from behind and she sighs contentedly.

I nestle my nose in the crook of her neck and inhale her scent deeply. I always thought that Maura and I had gone through some bad things, and we did, but we also have good memories that we share.

I remember exactly how desperate I was when she rejected me, how I had suffered when she didn't want anything but sex. How it tore my heart apart when I had to decide if I'd keep on fighting for her love and how a part of me died when Maura moved to California.

Back then I told my mother at the airport that real life is not like the romantic comedies she likes to watch, that it doesn't always end in a happy ending. But somehow I actually can count myself to the lucky ones who's life turned out to be a happy ending. I got the woman I love more than my life and a beautiful son. Friends who support us in many ways and a family who support us in any way.

I actually have no reason to complain, others aren't as lucky as I am.

I kiss Maura's neck and she turns her head to me with a sigh, opening her eyes with a smile. "Hi."

I scrutinize her face, every freckle, and tiny crease, her brows, the contour of her lips, her hazel eyes and the sweet dimple when she smiles.

I press my lips to hers when she turns on her back and she hums instantly. "Hi," I whisper as I break the kiss and furrow my brows. "I love you, Maura. From the bottom of my heart."

Maura smiles again and runs her right hand through my hair. "I love you, too."

As soon as I turn onto my back my wife places her head on my shoulder and slips her hand under my shirt.

Somehow this simple movement has become one of Maura's habits and this evening I'm grateful for it because I also need the physical contact of hers.

I exhale loudly and close my eyes when Maura kisses my chin. "Good night," she whispers.

Now I'm the one who smiles like an idiot. "Night, Maura."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I admit the last chapter was pretty heavy with the new detective's story. But I wanted to get her story straight pretty quick.**

 **This chapter is more Jane and Maura again.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm actually surprised that I don't feel like I've feast the night away after being longer up last night than usual. I mean, I don't go to bed at half past nine at night, but I don't stay up until half past three in the morning if not necessary either. I also think that's why Maura let me sleep an hour more and probably made sure that a little boy didn't barge in our bedroom and wake me up.

After a thorough shower, I slowly make my way down into the lion's den.

Maura slowly turns to me when I enter the kitchen and she's raising her eyebrows. Apparently, I don't look as rested as I thought.

I slow down my steps and walk around the kitchen island to get a mug from the cupboard, knowing that my wife is up to something.

She eyes me for a while and then she says, "You really should talk to Frankie and Nina."

I make a face while I pour myself a cup of coffee. Shit, I've forgotten about that last night. Nina had told me in the office that they need to talk about something to me. It seemed rather important but then Verena had that breakdown and I simply forgot it.

I go to her and kiss her. "Good morning to you, too." I grin as she rolls her eyes and my eyes fall on our son who's sitting on the couch, eating cereals and watching TV. I glance at Maura and raise my brows puzzled.

Normally Enzo and Maura are sitting together at the dining table and complains that he has to eat healthy stuff instead of his favorite cereals.

Maura rolls her eyes again. "We had to find a compromise so he'd let you sleep."

I'm grinning and walk towards the couch. "It's all a matter of negotiation, Maura." I run my hand through his hair and pull a little at them so he looks at me with his green eyes. I can promise that I don't hurt my son, this pull doesn't hurt the slightest bit.

He's grinning like a Cheshire cat at me.

"Good morning, Smallie," I say before I kiss his forehead but then I ruffle his hair and furrow my brows. "I think it's time to get your hair cut."

His smile drops and he turns his head away from me again. "No."

I pull my head back in surprise. "No?"

He shakes his head and shoves a spoon full of cereals into his mouth. "No."

I open my mouth to tell my son that he's too young to make such a decision when I hear my wife say, "We're gonna have lunch with my mother today."

I turn my head and make big eyes. "Which one?" I have no idea why exactly I am asking this right now.

She glares at me. "Constance."

My shoulders drop and I whine. "No!"

"Jane!"

I never thought I'd actually be glad that I am investigating a murder case, but spending time with Constance is not always one of my favorite things to do.

I take Enzo's empty bowl from his hands and scoop him up in my arms and walk back into the kitchen, putting the bowl in the sink. "Fine, but I can't promise that I make it, Maura. We ... we have to interview a street worker in hope that he can tell us who the -" I trail off and look at our son. "Jane Doe is."

Maura sips her coffee before she takes Enzo from my arms. "At least try."

I take a deep breath and glance at my watch. I hate it that I already have to leave. I kiss my wife gently and I know that she is aware of the fact that I'm about to leave. "I'll try." I turn my attention to our son and caress his belly. "Are you looking forward to spend your day with your aunt Caitlin."

Enzo grins mischievously and nods slowly. "Yep."

"Oh boy," I mutter and give him a peck, looking at Maura. "I'll see you at the station," I say and kiss her once again. "And you behave," I warn Enzo and turn to leave.

"Mama?"

I turn to him and frown deeply. "What is it, Smallie?" I have to chuckle when he points at his tiny lips and I give him another peck and turn again.

"Jane?"

"Yeah," I ask and furl my brows when my wife stands there with pursed lips. I kiss her again too and turn to leave.

"Mama?"

I look at the boy with a quirked brow and he buries giggling his face in the crook of Maura's neck. "Oh, you two," I growl playfully and Maura laughs. I know that this kind of game can go on and on. I grab my belongings and walk into the entrance hall. "I love you both."

"We love you, too." I hear them say in unison before I close the door behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got myself a coffee from a coffee shop on my work to work and hope that I'd find Frankie in the bullpen before everyone else arrives there so that I can ask him what he and his wife want to talk about.

I enter the bullpen and see that my brother indeed is the only one in here so I walk up to his desk. "Hey."

He looks up from his briefcase and nods briefly. "Hey."

I take a moment before I say, "Nina and you wanted to talk to me about something yesterday, but I had to take care of Verena."

"Yes," he replies and looks at me again. "I think the whole Dirty Robber heard that. What happened?"

"That's a story for another time," I say, sip my coffee and wave his question off. "What do you wanna talk about, Frankie?"

He leans back in his chair and looks briefly at the door. "It can wait, Jane."

I turn to leave the bullpen but then I stop and turn to him again. "Something else. Why didn't you involve Verena in your investigation yesterday?"

He looks confused at me and shrugs. "I didn't think about it. I was on my way to get something for lunch when the idea hit me. I didn't think of calling Verena and to wait for her."

"But that's exactly why I hired her, Frankie. That you have someone to back you up on the streets."

"I'm not a cop just like yesterday, Jane," he replies a louder, gets up and walks to the coffee maker.

I growl low and follow him. "But that's how you act like. Like a fucking rookie who's eager to get on the streets for the first time. You should know that some people aren't too happy with cops, especially when cops start snooping around. God knows what could've happened to you."

"But it didn't. Nothing happened to me!"

"This time," I say as loud as he did and he crosses his arms over his chest. "This time nothing happened to you. You don't know what'll happen next time when you go into a house and someone is just waiting to shoot you -"

"Then I would be shot, Verena would make no difference!"

I stare at him like he's lost his mind and I furrow my brow. "Are you serious? There is a reason why we work with a partner and you should be aware of it! You're right, you'd be shot but then there would have been someone who could call a fucking ambulance and more backup. Your partner is responsible for your damn safety and you are for theirs." I point angrily at him. "And it is my job to tell your wife and family that you died in the line of fire just because you were too stubborn to work with your fucking new partner. But maybe that's something you only get when you're about to become a father."

Frankie opens his mouth to reply something but then he shuts it again, and something's changing in his eyes. I furrow my brows. "Why don't you wanna work with Verena?"

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and shrugs. "I wanna work with her, it's just ... Maybe I just need some time to get used to the change. I mean, first Frost, then Korsak. I've hardly worked with you since you got promoted."

I let his words sink in and step a little closer with a frown. "You can talk to Korsak anytime you want, Frankie, you know that. And my door will always be open for you because I'm your sister."

"And my boss."

"Your sister in the first place."

He starts to smile and nods slowly.

"No solo runs anymore."

"I'll try," he grumbles and I smirk.

We both look at the door when someone rounds the corner and my brows shoot up as I see Verena who has a really bad hangover.

She glares at both of us. "Don't say anything," she grumbles.

"Long night," my brother asks and I have to grunt.

Verena throws her briefcase on her desk, rolls her eyes and winces.

I laugh and start to head in the direction of my office. "Get to work. I want to talk to Jace Rivera in three hours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch the young man that is sitting across from me and Frankie, Verena is standing near the door.

He has an olive complexion, curly brown hair worn-mid length, and hazel eyes. He's tall, of average weight, and wears jeans and a shirt.

He has a hurt expression and I can see that the death of the girl gets to him while he's looking at the picture.

Jace Rivera wipes his nose and slides the picture over the table back to us. "Her name is Adelita Barboza was Adelita Barboza."

I slide the photo back into my map and nod slowly. It feels like a stone dropped of my chest, now that we know the victim's name.

Jace closes his eyes and runs his hand over his forehead. "I don't know why but somehow I felt that something happened to her."

Frankie shifts in his seat and leans a little forward. "What do you mean?"

Jace licks his lips and shakes his head. "I knew immediately that Adelita when I met her the first time, she was able to take care of herself. I ran into her when I was looking for one of my other ... 'kids'. She was searching dumpsters for food."

"Why didn't you bring her to the youth welfare then," Verena asks and I look at her briefly because I had the same thought.

The social worker laughs and runs his hand through his hair. "I did, Detective, several times. I also took her in with a couple of foster parents but after two or three weeks she ran away again. That happened all over again until Adelita didn't show up anymore. I was worried but also thought that she might have left Massachusetts."

I nod slowly but frown. "Why didn't you report her as missing?"

He doesn't look at me and shakes his head. "Do you know how long the police is looking for a runaway? I was hoping that I actually found the right family for her and that she would do great, that she wouldn't need my help anymore. Perhaps I also thought that she left for another state."

Verena's typing something into her phone and asks without looking up, "So you don't have to take care of Adelita anymore?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I gave her clothes, I gave her food and I gave her blankets when the nights were cold."

She looks long at him and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "So you thought it'd be time to return the favor?"

"No," the man replies louder and it seems like he's about to jump at her. "No, I never ask anyone to return the favor."

I hold a hand up and say calmly. "Please, sit down." I wait till he does so. "When was the last time you have seen Adelita?"

He's glancing at me and takes a deep breath to calm his temper. "About four months ago."

"How many times did she run away from her foster homes?"

"After a week, tops."

Verena looks up in her phone. "Did you notice any change in her behavior when she returned to you?"

Jace sets his jaw and looks at me. "Do I really have to talk to her?"

Verena frowns deeply and answers before I have the chance to. "Yes, you have."

His shoulders slump and he exhales loudly. "No, not really. It was like she was more herself when she returned to the streets. But before you suspect me, you probably should talk to the other street workers who've worked with kids like her. Sometimes I was in a different neighborhood than Adelita for a couple of days and when I met her after that time, she almost seemed a little apathetic, even pale, but I didn't think too much of it under the circumstances she was living under."

Frankie makes notes in an old-fashioned way and frowns. "You're not the only one who's working with street children?"

"Then I would never go back to my own apartment, Detective Rizzoli," Jace answers with a sad laugh.

"Can you tell us the names of the other street workers?"

The other man nods slowly. "Sure I'll give you the name of the other six." He takes a moment before he asks, "Was she ... Was Adelita raped?"

Verena's eyes snap up and she looks hard at him. "Why do you ask that, Jace?"

Jace licks his lips and closes his eyes. "Because ... that was the only thing she was really afraid of. That she'd be asleep and some son of a bitch would try to rape her in that time. She always said that she wouldn't care if someone would drive over her or beat her to death, but that she was afraid of being raped and left to live. That thought gave her the creeps."

Something changes in Verena's eyes and she goes and pours a glass of water, handing it to Jace. "Saying something like that is quite unusual for a kid that's living on the streets."

I notice that even her voice has changed. She has a slightly deeper, warm voice that can make you reveal all your secrets to her, almost like a radio host you're listening to when your on your work to work and stuck in a traffic jam. But sometimes this voice is also hard, clinical, and it makes you withdraw. Right now her voice is soft again. "She must have been aware that the chance of getting raped would be pretty high."

The street worker licks his lips and takes the glass from her hand, thanking her. "That's why I tried to put her up with the right foster family. I've even offered her my own home for a few nights."

This time it's Frankie who sounds hard. "That's pretty unusual, too, isn't it?"

Jace looks long at him and puts the glass down on the wooden table. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm no pedophile, Detective. I let some kids sleep in my apartment for a couple of nights while I am on the streets and know that I have no use for it at that time." He stops and leans forward. "Do you wanna know how many kids I really help? Less than forty percent. Either they start walking the streets, start using drugs or get killed by someone who knows that they'll get away with it because no one cares about these kids. I am grateful for every morning when I see my kids coming to our meeting point. I want what's best for them, even if they running from their families over and over again. I'm not giving them up. That's why I'm sitting here. Because I wanna help get this bastard who did this to Adelita. How many killers do this?"

I look long at him. If only he'd know how many times perps try to get involved in an investigation to figure out how much the police already knows. I'm frowning deeply. "We talked to a member of the youth welfare, that's we got to know about you."

"I bet that member's name was Esther Compton," he almost hisses and I have to fight to keep a straight face. "That bitch doesn't care about anyone but herself, especially when it comes to minority kids. If I'd waited for her to move her lazy ass ... most of my kids would still be without a home. That's why I work hand in hand with a woman named Beth Szollosi and because of her, I was able to get some of the kids a really good foster home, good foster families. Some of the children even got adopted."

"Legally, I hope," Verena states and crosses her arms over her chest.

Jace glares at her and sets his jaw. "Of course, Detective Nicacio. Go, ask Beth, she'll confirm it. I would never exceed the law."

Î nod slowly and furrow my brows. "We will do that. Stay in town in case we have more questions for you."

Jace takes a deep breath and nods as well before he gets up.

I do the same just like Frankie and my brother holds the glass door for the street worker open. "Thank you for coming."

Jace looks long at him. "You're welcome."

I frown deeply when Nina suddenly opens the other door of the room and she looks long at us. "I thoroughly checked the background of Jace Rivera while guy interviewed him, Verena."

I look at the other woman and my frown deepens. I actually had thought that she was texting friends or family during our interview and that made me want to bite her head off later.

I turn the corners of my mouth downward and follow Nina and the other two into BRIC.

Nina walks right up to her computer and we glance at the big screen on the wall, several of Jace Rivera already in plain view.

I cross my arms over my chest and look briefly at my sister-in-law. "Do your magic, Nina."

She smiles at me and clicks her mouse a few times. "All in all Jace Rivera is clean."

Verena furls her brows. "All in all?"

"The only thing I could find were three tickets in the last five years because of speeding."

"Okay, that is a clean record," Verena grumbles and sighs.

I glance at her in surprise and furl my brows. "Please tell me that you didn't make us come to BRIC for that, Nina."

Nina looks at me as if she likes to tell me that I should know her better. "I've found something interesting, though. At the age of seventeen, his older sister Kayla was reported missing by their parents. Police have been looking for her thoroughly but never found the girl or her corpse."

I look more closely at the missing report that Nina has opened, and then I read the police report. "Police assumed that Kayla Rivera was a runaway who didn't to be found, even left the state only after three months? Have they been really looking for her?"

"They stopped looking for her after a couple of hints which led them to the theory that Kayla Rivera is living in California."

"How wants to live there," I ask.

"Me," Verena answers and shrugs when we all look at her. "I like the warm weather."

Nina scoffs and Frankie is grinning.

I open my mouth to tell the young woman that I can transfer her to California if she likes the weather there so much.

Frankie clears his throat and nods at the screen. "What can you tell us about Adelita Barboza?"

Nina grins at him before she replies. "Adelita Barboza was an only child. Her parents died in a car accident in Seattle when she was five years old and the youth welfare decided it would be best for Adelita if she'd be in the care of her uncle, Peter Barboza. They had to intervene for the first time when several neighbors reported to the police that Adelita was making the impression that Peter and his wife neglected her. Apparently, she was wearing dirty clothes and Adelita was undernourished. It turned out that Peter Barboza and his wife cash up but didn't care about the girl at all. After that, she had been brought to her first foster family from which she ran only two days later."

Verena shakes her head and heaves a sigh. "What about the social worker Esther Compton? She didn't seem too shaken when we asked her about Adelita."

Nina clicks her mouse again, shaking her head with a deep frown. "Actually I'm surprised that she's still working for the youth welfare."

I read all the files about complains against Esther Compton on the screen and agree with Nina silently.

I turn with a dark face to my two detectives and know that my eyes are just as dark. "I wanna talk to her tomorrow, under our conditions."

Frankie and Verena nod and leave BRIC without another word.

I take a deep breath and turn to my sister-in-law. "You okay?"

Nina smiles broadly and nods. "Yes, I am."

"Are you and Frankie coming by tonight? I'll cook dinner."

"I'll talk him into that if Maura's cooking." She replies with her adorable smile.

I turn to leave and hold my hand up with a laugh. "See you tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm fully aware that Esther Compton isn't off the hook yet, I want to have a serious talk with her in the station, and I'm sure that her superiors are wanna have another in their office.

She is the reason why I had to call her boss and why he had to assure that he's going to look at all of her cases personally.

Her downfall won't hurt anyone.

I walk down the hall straight to Maura's office and am relieved that the door isn't closed so I enter it without knocking.

My wife is sitting at her desk and is typing something into her laptop, and only looks up briefly without a smile or greeting me.

I tug my chin in immediately. I know that look all too well. Did I do something to ... Right now I want to slap myself. Yeah, I actually did something. I indeed forgot lunch with her and Constance. I know, this morning I was grateful for the case so I wouldn't have to join the two women in the afternoon, but it doesn't mean that I forgot it on purpose.

I sit down on one of the chairs and heave a sigh. "I am really sorry, Maura."

This sentence finally makes my wife look up but her face is hard, just like her eyes. "It's fine."

I know that nothing's right when she looks at me like that even though she says it would. "I forgot about lunch with your mom while we were interviewing the street worker. And then we had to check the background of Adelita Barboza."

She stops typing and frowns a little. "Is that the victim's name?"

I nod slowly with a sigh. I know how much it means to her to know what the boy's name is that she has cut open. "Yes."

"Adelita Barboza," she tests the name but then she looks at me. "I'm still mad at you."

What did I say? It's never fine even though she says so. "Maura -"

"What," she snaps and I tug my chin in again in surprise. She closes her eyes for a brief moment and inhales deeply. "Jane, you know it's a rarity when Constance come to Boston and makes free time for us. She really was looking forward to this lunch with you."

Maura really knows what buttons to push so I feel guilty. "I'll make it up again ... tonight."

She rolls her eyes and closes her laptop. "She has to open an art exhibition tonight, Jane."

Saved by an art exhibition! Okay, I really am an asshole! It's not that I can't stand Constance, but sometimes it's better not to be around me when I'm working a child murder case.

I blink a couple of times and frown. "That's a real shame."

Maura rolls her eyes once again and leans back in her chair. "Jane, you could've told me that you have no intention to join my mother and my at lunch."

"That's not true," I say with a high-pitched voice and I make big eyes. "Maura, you know how I can be when it comes to cases like this. I didn't realize that I am hungry." My stomach grumbles at command and I frown. "Until now."

She looks long at me. "You haven't had lunch, have you?"

I look innocently at her and try to remember if I've stolen Frankie's sandwich without noticing him. I narrow my eyes. "Do potato chips count?"

"Jane!" Maura whines disapprovingly.

I place my elbows on my knees and furrow my brows. "Look, I promise to have dinner tonight with you, Enzo, Nina, and Frankie at one table."

Now Maura's the one who's narrowing her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

I grin innocently at her. "I might invite them for dinner tonight."

Her shoulders slump and she sighs heavily. "Jane!"

My grin grows bigger because I am not out of this at all. "I love you."

She huffs but then she starts laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner with my family went rather well, let's just say without any major incidents.

Maura insisted that Caitlin joined is for dinner, as a little thank you.

The young woman told her that it wouldn't be necessary, with no avail and to Enzo's delight

During dinner, the little told us what kind of stuff he and his aunt had been doing all day. They had been painting with wax crayons, had chicken for lunch and after his nap, he and Caitlin went to the playground where he met some of his friends. Of course, we adults had been fascinated by his latest adventures and told him that we'd never as brave as him and climb up to the top of the jungle gym. Of course, Enzo had been beyond proud of himself because he was the bravest boy in the room.

What he didn't like so much was when I told him that it was his bedtime and he started an argument, he actually was dead tired. He kicked when I scooped him up and screamed so loud that I still had a tinnitus half an hour later because I didn't get myself into his tries of negotiation. I also was afraid that my eardrums could burst.

However, tomorrow morning I won't be the coolest mom anymore.

Nina's helping me with the dishes while Frankie, Maura, and Caitlin talk about something, I can't imagine what.

I glance at my sister-in-law and say, "You and Frankie wanna talk to me. I think now is the right time." I raise my brows when she almost drops a plate. "I haven't forgotten, Nina, but something else came up yesterday."

"Right," she chuckles nervously and I quirk a brow.

Slowly I get the feeling that I should better sit down or at least have a stronger drink. It wouldn't be the first marriage that breaks apart because of the job, because it doesn't give you a lot of chances to spend time with your loved ones. Even my marriage has been tested several times.

I look at Nina and then to my brother. "Please don't tell me that you're getting divorced."

Nina looks at me in surprise and starts laughing. "Why does everybody think that Frankie and I are getting divorced?"

I furl my brows. "Everybody?"

"Yeah, fist Angela and then Korsak. After them my mother, Maura, Tommy, and Kent."

"So I'm the last one you're telling?"

It's obvious that Nina has to think about her answer. "Um -" She looks in the direction of her husband. "Frankie!"

He suddenly sits up straight and glances surprised at Nina. "Yes." He seems to recognize the seriousness of the situation immediately and is at Nina's side in no time. "We need to tell you something, Janie."

I roll my eyes impatiently while the nagging voice in the back of my head yells of me that I already know what's going on. "I figured that much. Spit it out."

Frankie and Nina exchange a look and he wraps his arm around her waist. "Nina and I ... Well -"

"I'm pregnant." Nina cuts him off and Caitlin squeals delightfully, and Maura's laughing joyfully, but somehow I need a little longer than the other to realize what has just been said.

Not because I'm not happy for Frankie and Nina. On the contrary, I am overjoyed that my little brother finally found the right woman after so many failures and that he finally starts his own little family.

I can see the broad smile of my mother when they told her about the pregnancy, and I see the same smile on the face of Nina's mom. They are very alike.

It's because I realize that my little brother isn't so little anymore, that he isn't the little kid who needs my help when a stronger boy is beating him up. That Frankie is a full-fledged man now.

"Jane," he says with a worried expression and touches my arm.

It seems like this touch pulls me out of my trace and I blink a few times. I look at the two of them before I pull Nina into a tight hug, not able to wipe my idiotic grin off my face.

The younger woman gasps in surprise before she hugs me back with a laugh.

After releasing her I look at my brother and he already steps back. "Jane!"

I follow him and smile devilish. "Come here!"

"No!"

Before he can run away I launch at him and nearly crush him and he groans. "My little brother's gonna be a daddy."

"Okay," he gasps and pats my back. "You haven't been so happy for Tommy."

"That was because we didn't know if T.J. would be our brother or our nephew."

Nina lowers with a grin her brows. "Should I ask"

Maura laughs with Frankie and they say in unison, "No."

I look with a big smile at Nina. "Since when do you know?"

"I'm in the thirteenth week." Nina laughs.

"How?" I realize what I just asked and hold my hand up. "Please do not answer."

The others start to laugh and I look proudly at my brother and Nina. Before they know I have them back in my arms and pepper their faces with kisses. Okay, I turn into my mother. "Champagne for everyone." I pause an look at Nina. "Champagne for everyone but Nina."

They laugh and I make a face. "Sorry."

She laughs happily. "I can live with that."

Caitlin jumps up to her feet. "I'll get the champagne."

I chuckle and watch a very happy couple. I look down when I feel an arm around my waist and smile at my wife.

I shake smilingly my head and take a deep breath, knowing that I could never be more blessed.


	5. Chapter 5

I hate it when we haven't gotten very far in a case after forty-eight hours and I know that I'm not the only one who feels that way. Even though Frankie dropped the father bombshell, he spends a lot of time with Verena to check out almost every street in Boston that is known to house street kids, and most of the time they ran into a wall of silence.

Yeah, it's not just cops who have something like that.

This can be even more frustrating than if you always run into a dead end, knowing that any of these kids actually do know something that could be the breakthrough, but this fucking code of the streets keeps us from bringing the perps to justice, mostly because the kids are scared to death.

It doesn't matter what we promise them, only when one of their friends end up in the morgue they start to talk. And then only under reservation.

I sit in the Dirty Robber, study the few facts we have about Adelita Boranza and sip my lukewarm coffee. Not bad enough that a young girl has lost her life, I can't even enjoy my own child's life right at the moment.

I look up when someone refills my mug and frown because my mother has a scary neutral expression. Either she's going to ask me any second what I am working on or she'll give me a lecture because I spend more days at the precinct than I actually have planned. "Spit it out," I say carefully.

Ma puts the coffee pot down on the counter and looks long at me. "Have you spoken with your brother."

"I have two brothers," I reply with furrowed brows and she rolls her eyes. "Which one are you talking about?"

"Frankie."

I nod with a smile. "Yeah, I talked with him."

"And what do you think?"

"It really doesn't matter what I think about it, Ma, but I'm really happy for them."

She rolls her eyes once more. "You're his big sister, Jane, of course, he cares about what you're thinking." She pauses and narrows her eyes. "We're talking about the same thing, aren't we?"

I blink a few times. "I think so. I mean, it's great that they decided to move to Chicago so Nina can be closer to her family. What are you talking about?"

The color drains from my mother's face and I have to force myself to keep a straight face. "Um -"

I start chuckling and close my case map. "I was just kidding, Ma. Frankie told me about Nina's pregnancy."

Ma huffs and swats my hand. "You're impossible. Anyway, there will be a new baby that I can pamper."

"I can't imagine that Nina and Frankie are going to like that," I mumble and pull my hand back before she can swat it again.

She crosses her arms over her chest. "What was that?"

I know that she heard me but play along. "I hope you're aware that you have more than only one grandchild."

Ma snorts and glares at me. "It took all of you long enough."

We all know that my mother's biggest dream always was to have as many grandchildren as possible, she told us that more than once.

I open my mouth to reply something when my phone starts to buzz on the counter. I glance at the display and smile mischievously at my mother. "Saved by my phone." She's exhaling loudly and I answer the call. "Rizzoli." I listen attentively and my face darkens instantly as I'm about to get up and take my coat from the back of the empty chair. I'm hanging up without saying goodbye. "Ma, I gotta go."

"Be careful, Jane."

"Always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I come across an old warehouse that is more than ready for demolition and which is known to be used by junkies and homeless people. To be honest, I can't understand why the city hasn't demolished the building yet.

It's not the first time police have had to come here, or that paramedics had to cart a junkie with an overdose of.

This building is notorious and many Bostonian avoid it.

I see Frankie's car standing in front of a crime scene tape, just like Maura's, and I immediately know that there won't be paramedics needed.

I take a deep breath and make my way to the young uniformed who is standing behind the tape. He nods and lifts it, I don't have to identify myself since most of the uniformed already know me. I thank him while I put on some gloves and see Verena standing with another officer while she talks to him in detail. I stop next to her and frown deeply. "What do we got?"

She looks at me and nods in the direction of the entrance without saying a word.

I follow her and as soon as I enter the building a smell of old urine and something I can't and don't want to classify hits my nose. I wheeze and resist the urge to hold my nose. I'm really not sensitive, the smell of a decomposing body doesn't bother me as much as some others, but this stinging stench makes even me choke.

Verena looks at me once more and grins. "You like it?"

"Very much," I grumble and we both smile.

The warehouse is old and has been abandoned for more than five years. On the bare walls are countless tags and almost every door seems to be missing, an eerie ambiance.

I hear several voices and we round a corner before we see crime scene technicians, Frankie, and Maura bustling around.

In front of my wife is a lifeless body of a young African American who is perhaps only a few years older than Adelita.

I swallow hard when I see the gaping head wound, it's so massive that brain mass can be seen. It almost seems as if the boy has lived in this warehouse for a short amount of time. I come to this conclusion because in a nearby corner lies a backpack and a sleeping bag.

I can imagine why I was called to this crime scene. Two dead teenagers within a couple of days can't be a coincidence, in which I don't I believe anyway.

I step closer to find the possible murder weapon right next to the body, a heavy metal rod. I grit my teeth and glance at my brother. "Who found the body?"

Frankie looks up from his notepad and frowns. "An anonymous caller tipped us off."

Perfect, we have almost nothing so far, an anonymous tip isn't very helpful either. I rub my gloved hands and nod slowly. "I guess we don't know the victim's name."

"Guess again," Verena replies and hands me a worn out leather wallet.

I open it and find instantly the victim's ID.

Damien Humphrey, only sixteen years old and already ripped out of life. I look at the young woman and furrow my brows. "Nina shall check his history."

She nods and turns to leave without a reply.

I squat next to my life and frown deeply. "Tell me something, Maura."

"I haven't had breakfast yet," she suddenly says and Frankie scoffs.

I look surprised at her, but can't hide a small smile. "Tell me something about the victim."

Maura smiles back at me but it dies the next moment. "I can say that there is a blunt force trauma to the head."

Really? That's what I can see, too. I stare at my wife and blink a few times. "Can you tell me if he was surprised by the attacker?"

"I don't think so," she says and I am all the more surprised. "He's got fresh bruises on his forearms and I also can feel that his right radius is broken at least one time."

I look at the young boy again and sigh. "He tried to defend himself."

She nods slowly. "Yes. I will check for skin particles under his nails when he's brought to the morgue."

I nod as well. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sitting in my office at my desk, following the news of the latest victim we've found this morning.

I've already learned from Cavanaugh that sometimes it's important to have your own TV in an office so that you always know what the media are actually broadcasting, not for personal entertainment. We actually always work hand in hand with the media as long as it doesn't take uncontrollable turns. Of course, our public relations office hasn't revealed the identity of the latest victim, but it will be only a matter of time until they get to know it.

Someone's knocking on my closed door and I ask them in.

I lean back in my chair as Nina enters my office with a file in her hand and I turn the TV off. "What can I do for you?"

She licks her lips and gets closer, handing me the file. "I found a lot about Damien Humphrey out."

"The same background as Adelita," I ask with a sigh and open the file.

"Not at all." My favorite analyst says and I look at her. "Damien comes from a good home, was one of the best students in his class and an exceptional athlete. He was reported missing by his parents three days ago."

Great, that's what we need right now. A boy from a good neighbor who was found battered to death in a drug hell, the media will love this.

I immediately close the file again and glance long at Nina. "Please tell me that we have investigated his disappearance thoroughly and that there's no connection between him, Adelita and Child Services."

She pauses briefly and shrugs. "The youth welfare wasn't aware of the Humphrey's. Verena and Frankie are already on their way to Rivera to ask him if he knew Damien."

I nod slowly and look at the door when someone else is knocking.

Maura comes in with another file. She looks at Nina and smiles broadly. "Nina, hi."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, thanks."

I really think it's great that they get along with each other but right now it's not the time for niceties that's why I clear my throat loudly. "Tell Frankie and Verena I want to talk to them when they get back."

"Will do," she says and turns to leave with a smile.

Maura waits a moment before she sits down on a chair in front of my desk and hands me her file. "The official cause of death is the blunt force trauma to the head," she says and I frown. "Plus, I indeed found skin particles under Damien's fingernails. Kent is working on it in the lab right now."

That's some good news. "So we have the killer's DNA?"

She nods approvingly. "Yes."

At least that's a small breakthrough, but according to my wife's expression, it's only a small one. I run my hand through my hair and can't suppress a frustrated sigh. "How long will it take Kent to get the results?"

She shifts in her seat and crosses her legs. "He's working hard on it, of course, the sample has priority, but you know that it can take days and then it's not given that there will be a match, Jane."

"Please encourage me," I groan and she looks at me compassionately. "I have the feeling that the murders of Adelita and Damien are connected."

"Or do you hope so?"

I frown deeply because I'm a little surprised. Do I hope the two cases are connected? No, of course not. I never hope that two murders of children are connected, but somehow I have this strange gut feeling that it's no coincidence that two teenagers were murdered within a very short period of time. Now it's up to us to find this connection, as soon as possible.

I take a deep breath and clench my jaw. "The only thing I hope is that we find the monster that murdered these kids as fast as we can, Maura. Until then, I won't have a quiet night."

She looks long at me and I can say with certainty that she feels exactly the same way as I do. "I know."

I get the feeling that it wasn't all and scrutinize Maura thoroughly. "There's something you don't wanna tell me, right?"

My rolls her eyes with a small smile. "It doesn't matter right now."

I lick my lips and tilt my head to the side. "Maura -"

"It has nothing to do with the case, Jane."

"What has my mother done this time?"

"It has nothing to do with Angela, either."

"What has Enzo then?"

Maura sighs loudly and I know that indeed has to do with our son. "Hope called half an hour ago and asked if she could be with Enzo this weekend. I told her, of course, that I'd have to discuss it with you first."

I raise my brows high and can hardly hide my surprise.

Of course, they had a really rough start, but for the sake of fairness, it doesn't happen often that you meet your adult daughter who you thought had died at birth. I doubt that I'd reacted differently under these circumstances than Hope and also would think that the adult woman who claims to be my daughter would be a fraud.

I know Maura, though. I know that my wife never had any ulterior motives when she first met her biological mother. Quite the contrary, Maura had contacted Hope because the older doctor seemed to be the only one who actually could help us in a case and I was the one who pushed Maura to get in touch with Hope, I admit it. I still remember when she got really bad hives and nearly fainted. Until then I always thought that the stories about it would be hokum. I was taught better that day.

Maura tried to act as normal as she could, which is hardly possible when she tries to hide something.

Right after Hope had accused my wife of having ulterior motives and showed up when she asked Maura for a kidney because otherwise, Caitlin would die, I made it clear to Hope that I really wasn't her biggest fan and stood up for my wife. I didn't only do it because we've been best friends back then but because then I already knew that I was feeling more for Maura than just friendship but I hadn't had the guts to tell her, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't do anything to protect her from any harm, including her biological mother.

However, I think Hope got the message that day.

But time change, people change, and Hope is also Enzo's grandmother and has a right to spend time with our son. And to be honest, I have no worries when she and Enzo spend some time together, it isn't like she 's a serial killer and I know that she'd give anything to see Maura grow up, I know she'd give anything for that opportunity.

I shrug and pull the corners of my mouth downward. "That's okay with me."

Maura looks at me like I've lost my mind and raises her eyebrows high. "Are you sure?"

I blink a few times and nod slowly. Why is she looking at me like I hit my head pretty hard? "Am I sure? Yes, I am," I laugh. "Enzo can send this weekend with Hope. Then we have some time for us and Ma can have a nice time with Ron." I pause and lean forward. "Unless you don't want Hope spending time with our son."

She needs a moment and blinks as if she's awakening from a trance. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "No. No, I have no qualms when he's with Hope. I was just thinking -" She stops and closes her eyes briefly. "We spend so much time at work currently, I don't want Enzo to think one day that we've chosen our profession over him."

I know where this is coming from, take a deep breath, get up, walk around my desk and squat down in front of her. I take Maura's hand in my own and look at her urgently so that she hears what I have to say and that she believes me too. "I know that we're both are working a lot right now and that we imagined it to be quite different and in the last three years we've done our best to cut back. We were always there for our son when he needs us, Maura. We put him to bed every night and we're always there for him when he wakes up." I frown as she licks her lips and tries to avoid my eyes. I run my thumbs over the back of her hands. "You're not like Constance or Arthur, Maura. You're not neglecting Enzo. You're drop everything at work as soon as one of the babysitters call and tell you that he's scratched his knees while playing. You are the one he wants to tell a bedtime story, and you are the one he runs to when he wants to know why the sky is blue and why the grass is green." I pause and a smile is grazing her lips. I caress her cheek with my thumbs and her eyes flutter shut. All I say is true, I am not allowed to tell him bedtime stories because then the dragons, villains, knights, princes, and princesses become too vivid in his dreams. Those are Enzo's words. "You are not like your parents, Maura."

She looks at me and swallows hard. "But sometimes it feels that way, Jane. Especially right now."

I nod once more and furrow my brows. "I know. I feel the same way but at the same time I know, we both know, that Enzo loves spending time with our family, and it's not like that we always put work before him. And when this case is closed I know that you and I probably take a two months vacation to make it up to him. Then we go to all the zoos he wants, and aquariums, and parks and theme parks. And we probably get him the puppy he's wishing for."

I love the sound of the laugh that erupts from her throat and I smile. "Perhaps."

"I know we will," I reply with a smile.

She takes a deep breath before she kisses me gently. "I love you, Jane."

I hold her gaze and still smile. "I love you, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk through the hallway of my department and see Verena sitting in a conference room with a young, disbanded woman who she's interviewing. I know that the girl is Damien's schoolmate and his best friend. I also know that she instantly withdrew from Frankie, so I told Verena to interview her but also to be careful.

I also know that my brother is talking to one of Damien's teammates and that I don't have to give him instructions.

Even uniformed and other detectives are interviewing friends and teachers. Those I really trust and who offered their help instantly. I am really impressed that we have such a high reputation.

But right now I am not exactly doing my rounds to check if everyone 's at work, I have one of the hardest tasks of all. I have to face Damien's grieving parents.

I was surprised when their lawyer called me personally and informed me that the couple wants to make their statement at the precinct instead of their home. Of course, I immediately wanted to know if they'd asked for legal assistance which the lawyer answered in the negative.

I have a hunch why they want to be in this building and it breaks my heart. I stop in front of a gray door and take a deep breath. I can't and I won't imagine what the parents are going through right now. I'd go crazy if I'd be told that my son has been found dead and I know that I'd probably cross all legal paths, would most likely also take the law into my own hands even if I'd know that this would be beyond wrong.

I close my eyes and suppress the boiling anger that is coming up right now before I open the door.

The couple looks at me with swollen eyes and I hold up my hand when the man wants to get up. "Please, stay seated." I sit down on the opposite of the couple, placing my map in front of me. "I'm Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli. I'm leading the investigation of ... Damien's murder."

Lynette Humphrey looks long at me, clenching the handkerchief in her hand. "Are you sure it's Damien? It might be a mistaken identity." She looks hopefully at her husband. "It's known that the police identifies someone wrongly because someone else has stolen the wallet. Maybe -"

"Lynn," her husband cuts her off and in his eyes is deep sorrow. "stop it."

"But -"

I clear my throat and push the bagged wallet and the bagged ID over the table to make it clear that a confusion is impossible. "We found his wallet and his ID at the crime scene, Mrs. Humphrey. Along with a black and blue backpack and an army sleeping bag with your husband's name sewn in. I'm sorry but there is no confusion." A heartbreaking sob escapes from Lynette's throat and Marcos closes his eyes. "I am really sorry for your loss."

He swallows hard and grits his teeth. "Where was our son found?"

"In an abandoned warehouse."

"What was Damien doing there?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, sir."

Suddenly Lynette shakes her head angrily. "You're probably assuming our son was a junkie or a drug dealer just because he's black."

I look astonished at her and frown deeply.

"Lynette!" Marcos growls deeply and glares at her.

"She'll tell us soon, Marcos," she suddenly replies louder and I wonder why she thinks so. "Our son was a good student, he was a great athlete. He wanted to study law at BCU!"

I keep my composure firstly because no drugs have been found and secondly I don't care if he was involved in drugs or now if he's black, white, yellow, purple or green. All that matters to me is catching Damien's killer and to give his family some kind of closure. "Mrs. Humphrey, we haven't found any indicators that would lead us to the assumption that Damien had to do with drugs," I say calmly and it seems to do the trick. "And the only thing I want right now is to find your son's murderer and to bring him to justice."

Marcos looks long at me and takes a deep breath. "We appreciate that, Lieutenant."

I nod slowly and open my notebook. "When was the last time you have seen Damien?"

"Four days ago," replies the sad father and he needs a moment. "Damien wanted to meet with friends and afterward he wanted to let an acquaintance stay overnight at our house. According to Damien she urgently needed his help. Lynn and I made him understand that we don't allow strangers in our home."

"You didn't tell him, you yelled at him." Lynette hisses and her look is reproachful.

"Don't blame me," he growls back and I know that this fight already started four days ago. "We both agreed that no stranger would stay in our home."

"And Damien told you that this girl would need help badly, but you were too stubborn to give in just once."

"This is my house, Lynette!"

The woman opens her mouth to say something as I interfere. "Is that the reason why Damien ran away from home?" They look confused at me. "Because he wanted to help his friend?"

Lynette licks her lips and nods. "Damien is ... was a good boy, detective." She stops and corrects herself. "I meant Lieutenant."

I smile a little. "It's okay."

"He always tried to help even if that sometimes ended in a fight, but he was never the one who struck first. Even as a small child he came home with injured squirrels, dogs, and cats and tried to make them better. Every time after one of the animals died, Damien's world perished and we and his friends had to do a real funeral."

I have to smile because it reminds me of my own son. "He sounds like a really good kid."

Marcos takes a deep breath and nods slowly. "He was. When he told us that he decided to study law instead of joining the military like me and generations before, Damien was afraid that he'd break with a tradition and that it would disappoint me, and he tried to make it clear to me that he wasn't made for the army. He said violence wouldn't be a solution for him, which was funny because he really loved playing football."

I listen attentively and write down my notes. "It must have been disappointing that your son didn't want to follow in your footsteps."

He grits his teeth and snaps at me. "I didn't care if he'd join the army or if he'd make his living as a garbage man, Lieutenant, as long as he'd earn his money the honest way. I was always proud of my son."

I look up from my notes and raise my brows. "Can you tell me why Damien ran away four days ago?"

Lynette looks dark at me. "We already told you that we fought because of a friend that he wanted to stay at our house for a couple of days and that we had a bad fight because of it."

"It's different to take in a stray dog, Lieutenant," Marcos adds. "But a homeless person ... We are not monsters but these days, you gotta be careful. Especially when you don't know the person."

Somehow I can understand the man even if I think that the comparison with a stray animal is rather inappropriate, but I won't say that out loud. I know that some people say strange things when they are mad or mourning and the Humphrey's don't give me the impression that they are fundamentally prejudging people in need. "When did you realize Damien had disappeared?"

Lynette dries her tears and takes her husband's hand in her own. "Right the next morning. I wanted to wake him for breakfast and realized that Damien must have climbed out of the window in the night."

"You had a big fight the night before?"

She swallows hard and closes her eyes. "Yes. It wasn't the first time that Marcos and I didn't agree with Damien's girlfriend, but that never made him run away."

I furrow my brows at that word. "You think that the girl Damien wanted to take in was his girlfriend," I ask the grieving mother and she nods in agreement. "Do you know her name?"

Lynette thinks hard and glances briefly at her husband. "Anita?"

Marcos shakes his head and frowns. "No, I think her name is Adele."

My eyes shoot up from my notes as I hear the two names and I can put one and one together. "Perhaps Adelita?"

The two of them nod eagerly. "Yes," Marcos agrees. "that's her name."

I take a deep breath and lean back in my chair. It's starting to make sense. Damien ran away from his home because he wanted to help Adelita and take her in but his parents said no. Then we find the girl's body and shortly afterward Damien is also found dead. This is the connection we needed.

"You have to find the girl and you have to arrest her," Marcos growls all of a sudden. "She killed our son."

I glance long at him and set my jaw. "I can tell you that we can rule her out, sir."

"Why? Because she's a needy brat who's living on the street? We hear every day that people shoot other people for ten dollars."

Lynette looks long at me and it seems like the penny's dropping. "The news reported that an unknown fourteen-year-old girl also has been found dead. Is she the one our son wanted to help?"

I inhale deeply and hold her gaze. "I'm afraid yes."

She buries her face in her hands before she asks, "Oh, God, what have we done, Marcos?"

He closes his eyes and runs a hand over his face. "Who does that? Killing two children."

"We'll find out," I assure the man emphatically.

For a moment there is an oppressive silence that is hardly bearable. Then Lynette asks, "We'd like to say goodbye to our son. Can we ... can we see him?"

Normally I wouldn't refuse such a request of a relative, under other circumstances I wouldn't. But I can't imagine that it would be advantageous in a really long-winded healing process to see the body of their sixteen-year-old son who's skull almost has been cleaved by a metal rod.

Such a sigh can be disturbing even for the toughest police officer, not to mention for the parents.

I frown deeply and think of a way to tell the poor woman that it wouldn't be such a good idea to go down to the morgue. "Mrs. Humphrey, I can understand that you want to see Damien, but you better keep him in your memories that way." I point at the picture of the ID on which he's smiling broadly.

The couple seems to understand that the sight of their dead son must be disturbing.

Lynette looks at her husband and sobs loudly when he pulls her into his arms.

Even he can't hold back his tears anymore. "Oh, God," he sobs. "Oh. God, what did they do to our son?"

I swallow hard and keep my mouth shut. I could answer that question but then I also could've taken them down to the morgue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God," I groan loudly and sit back in my chair. "I know that I will hear allegations all evening because of this, but that ... THAT I really missed."

Maura looks at me as if we have just had the best sex in a long time but then she frowns with a smile while I wipe my hands satisfied with a paper napkin before I take a big sip of my beer. I raise an index finger and also frown. "You know I love my son, but I also love burgers. And this was an overdue change from the daily children's dishes."

My wife starts laughing and grabs the last fries off my plate and I raise my brows high. Some things just won't change.

"I hope you moan because of your food," Nina says as she sits down with a glass of water at our table and Maura grins broadly. "Otherwise you should really get a room and not entertain the whole Dirty Robber. There are things we don't want to hear."

I roll my eyes and my sister-in-law starts laughing with Maura. "No, Maura just gave me a taste of what's going to happen at home. After all, we have the house all to ourselves for the weekend. "

Nina chokes on her water and I flinch as Maura swats my arm. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Jane," Maura hisses and I know I'm dead on in a way.

"My poor nephew," Nina laughs and Maura blushes a little.

"And where is my poor brother," I ask and Nina looks surprised at me. "Don't tell me that he bolted."

"He's helping your mother with something. He'll join us later."

"Why does my mother need his help?"

"I have no idea."

Maura sips her wine and crosses her legs. "Are you feeling fine? During my pregnancy, I felt exhausted and I had really strange cravings."

"So true."

"I mean eating cravings."

I'm grinning mischievously. "Me too."

Nina grins broadly and shakes her head. "I'm spared from that until now, but I have to admit that I'm more exhausted than usual and emotionally a little ... more sensitive."

"Now I could understand if Frankie bolted," I whisper and wince once more as Maura kicks my shin. "Stop it."

She raises her brows high. "You deserve it."

Nina laughs out loud. "You really love each other."

Maura shrugs and sips her wine. "Sometimes more, sometimes less."

I blink a couple of times and glance at her in disbelieve. "Wow."

She places her hand over mine and leans forward.

How am I supposed to resist such an irresistible invitation? I also lean forward and kiss her with a smile.

I take a deep breath and would like to ask Nina how Frankie's coping with all the sudden changes when I see Verena standing with a dark-haired woman at the counter, apparently hard flirting.

I furl my brows and draw my attention back to my wife. "Didn't Verena just freak out a few days ago because her dead wife came up?"

Nina's eyes are getting huge. "Verena was married?"

Maura also ignores her question and glances at the counter, nodding slowly. "Yes, well, that's why you drove her home. That and because she was really drunk. Is she flirting?"

I glance discreetly over my shoulder and clear my throat as Verena approaches our table with the stranger. "Yep, and now they're coming over. Act normal, girls."

"I always act normal," Maura hisses and I look at her skeptically.

"Guys, may I introduce you to Tamara Haynes," Verena says with a grin and somehow I get the feeling that she up to something. Maybe that's what the mischievous glint in her eyes tells me.

"Tamara, these are my friends Maura, Nina, and Jane."

I raise my hand to greet her. "Hi."

"Pleased to meet you," Tamara replies with a small smile.

Maura smiles as well. "Hello."

Nina eyes the stranger curiously. "Hey."

It almost seems as if Verena holds back a grin and looks briefly at the woman named Tamara. "Tamara told me that she is a real homicide detective."

Now I know what the younger detective is up to and keep a straight face, folding my hands over my belly so Tamara won't see my badge.

Maura swallows hard and hides her smile behind her wine glass.

None of us have ever heard of a Detective Tamara Haynes, nor have we ever worked with her.

"Really," Nina asks with a high-pitched voice and smiles broadly. Thank God, you can mistake it with surprise.

Tamara smiles slyly and shrugs as she shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Really."

I pick up my beer and furrow my brows. "I heard that police work is really exhausting."

Tamara waves casually. "Oh, you get used to it."

Maura licks her lips and looks interested at the woman. "Are you working an interesting case right now?"

When Tamara now tells her that she's investigating the child murders, I get my gun and shoot her in the middle of the Dirty Robber, in front of all my friends and colleagues.

She clears her throat and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk about an ongoing investigation."

"But you surely can show us your badge, can't you," Nina asks with faked curiosity and looks at us amused. "I've never seen a police badge closer."

"Oh please," Maura pipes up and I look with a broad smile at her because she actually can play along.

Tamara shifts her weight nervously from one foot to the other. "I'm ... I'm afraid that I left my badge in my car."

I take my very own badge from my belt and tap my chin with it. "Does your badge look like that?"

Tamara's eyes become huge when she sees it and swallows hard because it reads Lieutenant instead of Detective.

Nina now raises her own and smirks at the stunned woman. "Or does it look more like that one?"

Verena pulls her jacket to the side to reveal her very own one. "I have one, too."

The fraud looks at my wife as if she's expecting to see Maura's police badge now.

Maura raises her brows, sips her wine and points at herself. "Oh, I'm no detective. I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Tamara ducks her head and turns on her heels. "I should go."

"Yes, please." Verena snickers and we burst out laughing. She flops down on the free chair laughingly and waves her hand because she can't stop laughing.

I think that it's the first time that all three of us see her really laugh for the very first time and I can tell that Verena actually has the devil under her skin.

"I'm sorry I just got you guys into this, but I couldn't help myself," the young woman laughs and we can't stop, too.

"That was so good," Nina giggles with tears in her eyes and we laugh again.

"Next round is on me," Verena breathes and we willingly accept the offer. "Pick whatever you want." She turns and raises her hand and her laughter dies instantly.

I frown and turn my attention in the same direction and my brows shoot up high.

Maura leans in close and whispers, "Who's that?"

I stare at the woman who just entered the pub and who I know from the wall in Verena's apartment and am pretty sure that she actually is standing alive in the Dirty Robber. I doubt that my new detective pulled my leg, I can't imagine that. "A ghost I guess," I whisper back.

Verena's face darkens as she gets up again. "Excuse me but I have to take care of something."

I nod slowly. "Sure."

Verena inhales deeply before she turns and heads in the direction of the redhead.

Nina turn to me. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Do you know this woman," Maura asks and looks at me piercingly.

I glance at both at them and empty my beer before I say, "I don't know what's going on and no, I don't know that woman." I pause and shrug. "I don't know her in the truest sense of the word, but I've seen her before ... Somehow."

Nina raises her brows. "Somehow?"

Maura frown deeply. "What does that suppose to mean?"

I roll my eyes and order a new beer and a shot. "When I drove Verena home, I also brought her to her apartment to make sure that she wouldn't swallow her gun that night. And when I was in her apartment I saw pictures of a woman on a wall and Verena told me that this was her dead wife Zoe. And now the dead wife is standing here."

Nina blinks a couple of times. "Did you just hear what you said?"

I glare at her and she holds up her hands.

It seems like it dawns to Maura. "Oh," she breathes.

My thoughts start to run and I ask Kelly, our waitress, to bring us a bottle of whiskey and to mix the best non-alcoholic cocktails for Nina before I whistle loudly to catch Verena's attention. The young woman looks confused at me when I say, "Nicacio, get your butt over here and bring your friend!"

I can hear the wheels turning in Verena's had and see that she's chewing on the inside of her cheek as she weighs all the possibilities before she's saying something to the redhead before she hesitantly joins us with the new stranger. She almost growl, "Meet Stephanie Bradshaw, my sister-in-law."

I raise my brows high and now understand what she meant with her Oh.

Verena takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment. "Stephanie, these are my ... friends Maura Isles, Nina Holiday and Jane Rizzoli."

The redhead named Stephanie smiles broadly as she shakes our hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Especially if you, Dr. Isles, and you, Lieutenant Rizzoli."

I smile back at her and wonder how she knows who we are. "I wish I could say the same, Ms. Bradshaw."

"Jane," Maura hisses and I shrug innocently.

Stephanie's smile falters for a second.

"What are you doing in Boston," Verena growls dangerously low and gets her beer from the table, sipping it.

The redhead nearly tears it from her hands and raises her brows, sipping it, too. "I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid, Verena, we both know that it was just Zoe's anniversary of death, and her birthday. Besides, neither my parents nor I have heard from you that day and we've thought of the worst scenario."

Verena growls low and tries to get her beer back but Stephanie turns away. "That's mine."

The other woman smiles sweetly. "Thank you."

I clear my throat and the two women look at me surprised. "Not that I'm curious, but how do you know that Verena's living in Boston now?"

"She has her ways."

"I have my ways," the two women say in unison and I raise my brows as Verena sits down resigned and as Stephanie pulls another chair to the table and sits down next to the young detective.

Maura sips her wine and frowns a little. "You and Zoe were identical twins?"

This time it's me who hisses the name of my wife.

Verena empties her whiskey glass but doesn't look at Maura. "Isn't it obvious?"

Maura keeps a straight face. "Not to me, no."

Stephanie glares at her sister-in-law for a moment but then she nods. "Yes, we were. I was the older one."

"As if that would make any difference."

The redhead looks warningly at Verena and takes a deep breath. "Now stop it. I came here all the way to see if you're okay."

Verena sets her jaw. "I'm fine. Now you can leave again."

I take a deep breath and lean forward so everyone understands me clearly. "Okay, guys. We currently work a really rough case right now and we're here to relax and have some fun. My son is with his grandmother and my wife and I want to enjoy an evening as two adults. If you have something to discuss then do it either somewhere else or at another time. I don't need another family drama today."

Verena shrinks in her seat. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Stephanie whispers and I nod contentedly.

Nina leans forward now and looks the redhead straight into the eye. "Now, tell us something we don't know about Verena that we don't know yet."

Stephanie smirks and holds her hand right in front of Verena's face who groans annoyed. "This face hasn't always been this serious. She actually has a really nice smile. And she's a fan of Star Wars."

I scoff and sip my beer. "Seriously?"

"Yes, she's a very serious fan. Back in Savannah, she played Battleline all the time."

"Battlefront 2," Verena growls and all of us raise our brows.

"And Assassin's Creed, Stephanie adds with a raised finger and laughs out loud when Verena grabs her hand with a broad smile.

I chuckle and sip my beer. "So you're a gamer?"

Verena rolls her eyes. "Not a serious one. I also like sports like soccer."

I make a face and Maura chuckles. "Really?"

"I grew up in Germany, it's a national sport there."

"You've always cheered for the club of Stuttgart," Stephanie states and smiles broadly. "and nearly cried when they were being relegated to the second division."

. Verena huffs and leans back in her chair. "They are my team, Steph. Every Stuttgart cried about that."

I furrow my brows right now. "I guess that team is your favorite?"

"Big time," Stephanie laughs and Maura joins her.

I sigh heavily. "You don't like American sport."

Verena shrugs innocently. "I like football. Baseball not so much. It's like golf, I always fall asleep while watching it."

Maura laughs harder and claps her hands.

I scowl at Verena and lift my bottle to the lips. "I don't like you, Nicacio."

Verena smirks and raises her own bottle. "I can live with that."

The rest of the night went smoothly, with lots of mocking and laughter.

I'm standing at the counter when Stephanie joins me and she looks at me smilingly.

I can understand why Verena is torn as soon as this woman makes an appearance. I didn't know Zoe, but I can't imagine that the sisters were that different, but I also can be wrong.

Stephanie has a captivating nature and when she speaks you feel like you can listen to her for hours, so gentle and calm is her voice.

I study her face and sip my whiskey. "You and Verena have a story."

She smiles sadly. "That's obvious, Lieutenant. She's my sister-in-law."

I narrow my eyes and give her a moment.

I didn't miss the certain looks and touches between Stephanie and Verena, Maura and I did the same and hoped that no one else would notice it. But I didn't miss when they blushed when they accidentally touch and thought they've been caught. Therefore I come to the conclusion that this is the real reason why Verena left Savannah because she's feeling guilty, but I'm not sure why she's feeling guilty. Not yet. "I guess you're not gonna tell me what happened."

The redhead picks a few bills from her coat pocket and smiles without looking at me. "No offense, Lieutenant, but I don't know you and what I have to tell is ... of private nature."

I take a deep breath and nod slowly, and furrow my brows when Verena joins us.

She looks confused when she sees the money lying on the counter.

Stephanie clears her throat and takes a deep breath. "I've had enough for one night, it's time for me to go."

Verena clenches her jaw and smiles tightly when the other woman squeezes her arm before leaving the pub.

I give her a moment and order another beer even though I know it's most likely a really bad idea that I'll regret tomorrow, but I don't care right now. You only live once and Enzo is with Hope right now. After a long time, I can get really drunk.

I sit down on a bar stool and Verena does the same. "So, what happened between you and Stephanie?"

Verena looks at her bottle and turns it slowly between her hands. "That's a damn long story."

I nod with raised brows and thank the bartender for bringing me my new beer. "I have time," I reply and frown. "Don't tell me you've taken Stephanie for your wife and ended up in bed with her."

Verena chokes on her beer as when she has to laugh and glances at me amused. "I may be stupid, but not that much, Jane. I always was able to tell the difference from Stephanie and Zoe, even when I was drunk as a skunk."

"Thank God," I breathe and she chuckles. "So, what's the matter. You didn't cheat on Zoe with her sister, did you?"

Verena grits her teeth presses her lips together and furls her brows. "Not in that sense of the word."

I'm a little confused. Is there any other sense of the word cheating?" "What do you mean?"

She looks at me for a second and then she shakes her head. "I never cheated on my wife, Jane. I'd rather thrown myself in front of a train before cheating on Zoe." She stops for a moment. "Don't get me wrong, I've never been a little innocent, I never missed an opportunity to hook up with a stranger until the day I met my wife. I don't know what happened to me then, but somehow Zoe managed to tame me."

I quirk a brow. "To tame you? What were you back then? A wild bull?"

"Yeah, something like that," she laughs and shrugs.

I sip my beer and frown a little. "So, what happened between you and Stephanie?"

Verena leans back in her chair and sets her jaw without looking at me. "I ... something that I'm not proud of. I'm really not."

I blink a few times and then the scales fall from my eyes. You slept with her, didn't you?"

She closes her eyes and runs tiredly her hand over her forehead. "Not when my wife was still alive. I ... I still don't know what got into me the night I ... took advantage of Stephanie." She huffs and presses her lips together again. "I can't put it any other way, I shamelessly used my dead wife's twin sister three months after her funeral. I mean ... how big are the chances that a woman like Zoe Bradshaw would fall in love with someone like me? How big are the chances that she has a twin sister? How big are the chances that the love of your life gets cancer and dies a month after the diagnosis? How big are the chances that her sister gets involved with you?" She stops herself and smiles humorlessly. "I was a wreck back then, I still am, but back then ... I was really close to swallowing my gun and I drank like a fish right after my shift. I think Steph noticed that I was about to do something really stupid, that's why she dragged me out of my favorite pub one night, brought me home and made me understand that she wouldn't go anywhere until I'm sober again. That night, one thing led to the other and we ended up in bed. It was clear to me that she wasn't my wife, that she couldn't give me what I longed for, but I didn't give a fuck that night because I wanted to feel something again ... even though I knew that it would be a huge mistake. I mean, before that Stephanie and I had a really good friendship and I knew that I always could talk to her about everything because I knew that she'd never take a side. That night ruined our friendship. And even though we both knew that it was a mistake -"

"You continued the affair," I state when she trails off and Verena looks at me, nodding. "And at some point, your sister-in-law fell in love with you."

Verena squints at the ceiling and I almost have the impression that she blinks back tears. "I've made it clear to her that we will never have anything else than a ...affair. I've had to tell myself that Stephanie wasn't Zoe. She does look my dead wife and she has the same voice, but she also has a very different personality. Back then I caught myself many times calling Stephanie Zoe when we were ... together. I knew that this 'relationship' was anything but healthy and still I didn't draw the line until Steph told me that she was about to fall for me. Then I ended the affair, packed my things and left Savannah."

"Did you tell her that you'd move?"

She scratches her right brow and shakes her head. "No, after I ended the affair, I didn't talk to her anymore." She rolls her eyes when I scowl at her. "It wasn't my finest hour."

"It sounds to me like you ran away from something."

She empties her beer and throws some bills on the counter. "Perhaps. I don't know. Maybe I ran away from something I wasn't ready for."

"Are you ready for it now?"

Verena lifts her left had on which she still wears her wedding band and frowns. "Do I look ready to you?"

I smile weakly and quirk a brow. "Not really, no. But sometimes opportunities open up to us even though we're not ready."

Verena gets up and rubs her eyes tiredly. "Maybe you're right, sensei, but right now I am way too tired to worry about it." She knocks on the counter and turns to leave. "Good night, Jane."

"Night," I reply, furling my brows now. "And don't do anything stupid."

She raises a hand and leaves the pub without a word.

I run my hand over my face and sigh loudly. I jump a little as I feel a hand on my back and turn my head only to look into hazel eyes.

Maura's glancing at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I nod slowly and scratch the back of my head with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired. Let's get out of here."

My wife nods eagerly. "Agreed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura hums as I kiss my way up her body and I can't help my idiotic grin.

My tiredness was blown away right after we entered our house and when Maura hardly gave me the chance to lock the door.

Before I knew what was happening, she pinned me against the door and kissed me hard, pulling my shirt out of my pants. I really don't think she's ever open my belt buckle as fast as tonight.

Believe me, it's not like we haven't had sex since we're parents, but when your little kid sleeps next door you hold back unless you want them to barge in your room and if you want to pay for a very expensive therapy for the next twenty years.

But when your child isn't at home it's the perfect opportunity to let go and to be as loud as you want.

Maura was never one who holds back during sex and after Enzo's birth, it took her a lot of effort to change that. And hearing strained grunts coming from her instead of throaty moans isn't exactly what I'd call a turn on.

She smiles broadly when I finally come up and runs her hands over my bare back. "I'll take a look at that later."

I frown deeply because at first I have no idea what she's talking about but then I realize that my back probably looks like a puma sharpened its claws on it. I scoff and brace myself over her. "It's all right."

My wife now runs her hands through my hair and pulls my head down, kissing me. "I've missed that," she whispers against my lips.

I quirk a brow as she starts squirming underneath me again but I don't move an inch. "It's not like I didn't go down on you the last three years, Maura."

Maura gasps and swats my shoulder with a laughter. "I meant that I missed not holding back, Jane."

I look at her predatorily and set my jaw for a moment. "Me too," I growl low, trace her side with my fingertips and Maura bends her right leg involuntarily. "Very much." She holds my gaze but bites her lower lip and I growl once again. "I could f -" I glare at my phone as it starts vibrating on the nightstand. "Really?"

"We have the weekend off," Maura whimpers and draws my attention back to her. "Ignore it."

"You're right. Where was I."

"You were about to tell me what you could do all night."

I smirk wickedly and kiss her hard. "Right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving.**

 **Thank you for your warm words and that you give this story a shot.**

 **I hope you'll like this update and would like to hear what you're thinking of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightly call with a suppressed number was the only one I got. Of course, I was wondering who it could have been because I know that dispatch is sending the number, neither does my detectives, but at the same moment, I tell myself that it couldn't have been important otherwise the person would've tried to contact me once more.

I also know that Hope would not only have tried to reach me if something had happened to Enzo but also Maura. In the worst case, she would even have turned up at us in the middle of the night to tell us something had happened. Even if that wasn't the case, this unpleasant feeling didn't let me go and called her the next morning to ask if my son was doing well.

Hope was surprised, of course, and assured me that Enzo was doing fine. Shortly after, I had my son on the phone who begged me to stay at his grandmother's until Monday evening. Of course, I said yes.

Do you know this strange gut feeling just before something bad happens? I had that the next day and recalled the conversation with Verena that we had had the night before at the Dirty Robber, which prompted me to call the young woman and make sure that she really hadn't done anything stupid.

She hasn't done anything but she'll probably hate me for the rest of her life because my call jolts her from her sleep.

Well, maybe someone just dialed the wrong number.

I sip my coffee as I enter the bullpen and greet my colleagues on the way to my office.

"Lieutenant Rizzoli?"

I stop dead and growl low with closed eyes. I'm not even ten minutes here yet and someone already wants something from me. I'd love to do my job without that in the early morning.

"Yes," I ask back and turn to the person. I almost drop my mug as I look into a familiar face. "How the hell did you get in here?" I remember being told that her sister was a journalist and I pray silently that she doesn't have the same profession. I groan and my shoulders slump when she pulls out the badge of the FBI. "I guess that what you meant Saturday's when you said that you have your ways."

Stephanie nods in agreement and smiles a little. "I'm afraid yes."

"Great," I grumble and nod towards my office. "Couldn't you have mentioned that before I started to like you?"

She follows me and laughs briefly. "Experience has shown that it's always better not to tell for who I work right away, especially when it comes to getting to know detectives. You're kinda allergic when the FBI comes into the picture. And besides, you didn't as me what I do for a living."

I exhale loudly, turn on the lights in my office and point at one of the chairs before closing the door. "I guess I'll have to change that in the future," I state and she grins broadly.

I go to my desk and drop my map on it before hanging my coat on the rack and sitting down on my chair. "I doubt that you are here to exchange kind words with me."

Her big smile slips off her face and she opens her briefcase. "I'm afraid not, I'm here for a professional reason."

"What would that be?"

"The two murders you and your team are currently working."

I scrutinize the redhead for a moment and cross my arms over my chest. "And why does the FBI care about that?"

This time Stephanie takes a deep breath and hands me a file. "Because this case is much bigger than you think."

"So you're here to take our murder cases from BPD?"

"No, I'm here to help you solving them." She pauses and frowns. "I'm not your enemy, Jane."

I place the closed file on my desk and run my hand over its cover. "The FBI keeps telling me that, and in the end, it turns out to be a big fat lie. Why should I believe you this time?"

Stephanie scoffs and leans back in her chair. "Because I am not like other agents, Jane. I told my supervisor that I know one of the detectives and that I know exactly how she works, and that Verena is very likely going to wring our necks if the FBI dares to take the case from BPD. And I've made it very clear that I'll only keep investigating if I can work with you guys, which means for me that I'll tell you everything I know so far. I won't hold anything back."

I furl my brows and set my jaw before I carefully open the file without looking at it. "How big is this for real?"

"Huge," she answers without hesitation and I start chewing on the inside of my cheek.

I nod slowly and trace my lower lip with my thumb. "For how long are you already running this investigation?"

She's hesitating this time. "Almost two years."

"Shit," I breathe and she's the one who sets her jaw now.

She closes her eyes briefly and I can tell that it's not easy for her either. "That's why I'm here. I really could use some help and sets of fresh eyes to look at the case."

I furrow my brows as I take the first look into the file. "That's all you got?"

"Of course not," she replies and I glance at her warningly. "I don't carry twenty boxes with me."

I smile a little and nod. "Good point."

She leans a little forward. "This is kind of a little sample to convince you that I really could use your help."

I read the first page and frown. "So this is a federal investigation?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't we find anything about it in NCIC?"

Stephanie blinks again. "I am a field agent, Jane, I don't work in the IT department. I can't answer that question."

I scoff and clear my throat. "Verena's gonna be so pissed."

She smirks at me. "I know."

I sit up straight in no time as that thought hit my mind and I close the file again. Shit, I didn't think about that in the first place. "Before we start working together I want to make a few things clear."

Stephanie frowns and nods slowly. "Okay."

I throw the paper cup into the trash can and then I say, "If you and Verena have to sort out some things do it anywhere but in my department. I have neither the time nor the desire for a catfight. Understood?"

The younger woman nods slowly again and frowns deeply. "She told you about us, didn't she?"

I take a deep breath and lean back in my chair. "She did, and I don't give a fuck what you two are or what you aren't. The only thing I care about is solving these cases and putting the monster who killed these kids behind bars once and for all. I don't want you to turn my department into a madhouse."

Stephanie swallows hard and forces herself to smile. "Got it."

I reopen the file and lick my lips. "Then let's get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a few hours until Stephanie and I discussed the file thoroughly, not only because there was a lot of information to process but also because we were interrupted every now and then.

Now I'm marching with the agent in tow into the bullpen and I understand the amazement that is mirrored in the faces of Frankie, Nina, and Maura as they spot Stephanie.

Only Verena's face darkens and she growls as she gets up from her chair, "You got to be kidding me!"

I point with a stern look at her and growl back at her, "Don't even start, Nicacio."

She huffs and clenches her jaw so she won't say anything stupid.

Nina approaches Stephanie with a deep frown. "What are you doing here?"

I clear my throat so I get everybody's attention. "Stephanie forgot to mention Saturday's that she's an FBI agent."

"I'm shocked," Verena grumbles and crosses her arms over her chest."

"One time, Nicacio," I say louder and she tugs in her chin.

I glance at the others and take a deep breath. "It turned out that Agent Bradshaw became aware of our investigation because she's working other cases who have a similar MO than ours. This is a nationwide investigation for nearly two years."

Nina's mouth drops open. "But I searched all databases and found nothing that is similar to ours."

Stephanie shakes her head with big eyes. "I can't explain that, Nina."

"I can't explain that either," I state sternly and have once again this strange gut feeling I already had Saturday night after being called in the middle of the night. "Stephanie has more files in her hotel room we should take a look at. Frankie, Verena, you go with her and get those files."

"But -" Verena starts protesting.

"I swear to God, Verena." I cut her off and her facial muscles twitch. I turn to Nina and hand her a note. "Nina, please check those names as fast as you can."

Nina nods and heads off to BRIC. "On it."

I look at a young uniformed and frown. "Hey, Foley, can you help Detective Rizzoli and Nicacio with something?"

Foley looks at the two and nods. "Sure."

I give him a thumb up. "Great, thanks."

Maura approaches me and hands me a brown paper bag and a fresh coffee. This little gesture makes me smile. "That's why you up here?"

She shrugs with a sweet smile. "You know how your mother can be sometimes."

I wiggle my brows. "Yeah."

My wife places a hand on my arm. "Can I help?"

I sip my new coffee and frown. "Stephanie has some medical reports, and I really could need your expertise in this."

"Of course, Jane."

Somehow I feel relieved after Maura's approval. I know Kent's also a very good scientist and that he resembles Maura in many ways, but somehow I trust my wife's stock of knowledge more than his.

Maybe it's because I've known Maura than him and because we've been through things together he probably won't understand. I look at her with a small smile. "Thank you, Maura."

"You know you don't have to thank me for this, Jane."

I quirk a brow and lean a little in, whispering, "Thanks for the last two nights."

She smirks knowingly. "You're welcome." I laugh out as she turns on her heels. "Call me when you need my ... expertise."

"Will do," I laugh and shake my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm standing in the autopsy and chew on my thumbnail with raised brows while Maura is studying several autopsy reports which are spread out on an autopsy table. I shift my weight from one foot to the other and stop when Stephanie looks at me questioningly. Once again that's the proof that I am anything but patient. "Maura," I whine.

My wife holds up a hand and I shut my mouth instantly. "Not now, Jane."

"Just tell us if the murders are connected or not."

"I think the doctor needs a little more -"

"Yes, the MO is very much alike," my wife croaks.

The agent clears her throat. "Or not."

I stand tall and step closer to the table. "Is that the handwriting of just one person or more?"

Maura takes a moment and takes a deep breath. "It's really hard to tell, Jane. In those ten cases, the victims' throats had been cut and almost beheaded like Adelita. Others were strangled and others were executed with a shot to their head, and there are others who were killed by a blunt force trauma."

"So more than just one lunatic?"

"Our profilers assumed that there are at least two murderers involved," Stephanie throws in."

I look at her with a deep frown. "No offense, but I rather trust my wife's expertise than the one of an FBI dude."

The redhead raises her hands. "All right."

Maura stops and I can see the wheels in her head turning. "I agree with the FBI experts, Jane. There are too many differences in the MOs, Jane."

I set my jaw. "So we have to deal with a gang of murderers?"

Stephanie points to the fridge where the bodies are stored. "Did you find a brand on Adelita Boranza's right shoulder?"

Maura looks surprised at her and opens the girl's autopsy report on her computer. "There was no brand on her shoulder but there is a wound that goes down to the scapula in which were traces of sandpaper."

"Like the brand has been removed with a grinder," Stephanie asks and my wife nods slowly.

"Have you seen that before," I want to know.

The young woman sets her jaw. "Believe me, I wish I could say no. However, does that, they do it while their victim is still conscious."

"I can't confirm that," Maura states with a stern look.

"They remove it that way," Stephanie replies hard and makes clear that she is in no mood for a discussion because she storms out of the autopsy room.

Maura looks confused at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I answer and follow the younger woman only to find her near the loading dock. "Hey, what the hell just happened?"

The redhead inhales the fresh air deeply and licks her lips. "I'm sorry."

"You better are. Maura's just trying to help you!"

She runs a hand through her hair and I can see that she's struggling with something. "I know, and for that I am grateful. I really am, Jane. It's just ... My niece is in the age of Adelita Boranza."

I let the words sink in and quirk a brow. "Your niece?"

"Yes, I do have a niece named Sarah."

I wave off her statement. "I was just thinking that you'd tell me that your twin sister -" I trail off. "Never mind. "I think Verena would've told me about that."

The smaller woman smiles weakly at me. "I have a sister who's six years older than me.

"Oh," I state and point with my thumb over my shoulder. "Let's get back to Maura. Unless ... you need a moment for yourself."

"Yeah."

We go back into the autopsy room and I see my wife closing the files.

Maura looks up and frowns a little. "You're staying longer in Boston, Stephanie?"

The younger woman nods slowly. "It seems like that."

"In which hotel are you staying?"

I blink a few times. Oh, no, that's not really happening. Right?

"I'm staying in Hotel 140."

Oh, no!

"Back Bay."

"Yes."

Oh, no!

Maura puts the files back into a box. "How much does a night cost?"

Stephanie glances skeptically at Maura. "A little more than a hundred bucks."

OH, NO!

Maura turns to her and raises her brows. "Jane and I have a guest house that's currently uninhabited."

OH. NO!

"If you want you can stay in there for as long as you're in Boston."

You have to be kidding me!

Stephanie looks at us surprised and hesitates. "Um, I really don't want to impose on you."

My wife waves that statement off and I exhale slowly because that I have no say in this. "Nonsense. Since Jane's mother moved out, the house hasn't been used."

The redhead looks amused at me. "You lived with your mother?"

"My mother lived with us," I grumble with a dark look. I set my jaw when Maura makes big eyes. "But sure, you can stay in the guest house as long as you're in town."

"You won't notice me," Stephanie promises with a nod.

"That's what my mother promised, too."

"Jane," my wife says warningly.

"What?" I hiss through clenched teeth.

Maura glares at me and shakes her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My day really can't get any worse. First I get a new resident who's going to stay in my guest house and then I'm told to report to the Chief of Detectives although we have no real clue what's going on right now. I am about to enter my office to have lunch when I hear Verena grumpily ask, "And who the heck are you?"

I furl my brows and turn on my heels just to see Verena blocking my son's way into the bullpen.

I growl out of my deepest innermost and gonna have her guts for garters as I see Enzo's frightened eyes.

I slow my steps down as Stephanie presses past Verena and squats down in front of Enzo. "Hello, young man. What's your name?"

Enzo's body language changes immediately and he tugs on the hem of his coat. "Enzo."

The redhead smiles broadly. "That's an extraordinary name. Is that your nickname?"

He smiles at her and is swaying a little. "No."

I see Verena looking down at the little boy, smiling, and I know that she had no intention to scare him.

"I'm Stephanie but you can call me Steph," she looks up at the other woman and she smiles broadly. "This is my very good friend Verena."

"You can call me Detective Nicacio," she grumbles and my son tugs his chin in, and I roll my eyes. Verena flinches when the redhead hits lightly her thigh. "Fine, you can call me Verena."

Enzo looks long at Stephanie and reaches out for her hair. "Your hair is fire."

Verena scoffs but pulls herself together again as the agent glances at her.

Stephanie smiles once again at my son. "Many have said that, but when it comes from you, Enzo, it has to be true."

He starts to tug it lightly and I take a step forward to interfere. "I can touch it but it doesn't hurt."

"She's harmless," Verena assures with a soft voice and smiles a little. "Most of the time. So, are you looking for someone?"

"My mama," he mumbles shyly.

Stephanie raises her brows. "Your mama? And who is your mama?"

I start to approach them. "Enzo!"

My son turns his head in my direction and runs towards me as soon as he spots me, he almost knocks me over as he throws himself against my legs. "Mama!"

I lift him off the floor and give a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Smallie."

Enzo looks me directly in the eyes and is searching them.

I furrow my brows and smile. "Yes, we do know each other. What are you doing here?"

He buries his face in the crook of my neck and is clinging to me. "Missed you," he mumbles into my hair.

I roll my eyes but rub gently his back. "I missed you, too, little spider monkey."

Hope comes jogging around a corner and heaves a sigh of relief when she sees my son in my arms. "Jane, I'm so sorry. I didn't pay attention for a fraction of a second -"

I raise my hand with a smile. "It's all right, Hope. Sometimes he's gone in a blink of an eye. He's a real whirlwind."

"Jane -"

"Really, it's okay. Once I was looking for three hours for him when we were in a mall and checked all the surveillance videos just to find out that he was in a toy store." I look darkly at Verena and Stephanie. "You didn't hear me saying that."

They both grin and seal their lips, throwing the imaginary keys over their shoulders.

Hope quirks a brow. "Did that happen last Christmas?"

I shake my head vehemently. "No."

Enzo nods with a broad smile. "Yes."

I roll my eyes. "Little traitor." I look long at my mother-in-law and nod in the direction of the two younger women. "These are my ... friends Verena Nicacio and Stephanie Bradshaw." Hope smiles and shake their hands. "Guys, this is Maura's mother Dr. Hope Martin."

"Nice to meet you," they say and Hope smiles broadly.

Verena clears her throat and tickles Enzo's side so he starts squirming. "Have you ever been in a police car?"

He giggles and nods. "Yes, with my mama."

Maura smirks with raised brows. "And did she turn on the siren?"

He pouts and shakes his head.

"We can turn them on," she replies and looks at me with a frown. "If your mother allows it."

I hand him over with a slight hesitation and say, "Thank you."

"And then I'll teach you how to drive."

I open my mouth and want to follow them when Verena walks away with a bounce.

Stephanie laughs out loud and puts a hand on my arm. "He's in very good hands."

"Tough on the outside, soft on the inside," I ask with furrowed brows.

"Big time," she chuckles and goes back into the bullpen.

I am not blind, and I am not a blithering idiot. I can see that Stephanie's still not over Verena and that she tries really hard to behave civilized around the other brunette and somehow I get the feeling that the redhead wasn't the only one who was falling in love during the affair.

I've said it before, I cannot imagine what it's like when the love of your life is dying in great pain right in front of your eyes, and I don't even want to imagine it because I'd be pushed over the edge if Maura would be no longer. At that thought, my chest is tightening.

Even when she wasn't ready for a serious relationship with me, I always was watching out for her and when she moved to California it drove me crazy because I wasn't able to protect her the way I used to in Boston. That thought kept me awake most nights.

I don't like to admit it but during this time I spent a lot of days with my mother so I could be in Maura's home and a little closer to my favorite doctor.

At some point, I could take the distance and silence anymore, packed my things, flew to California and got Maura back to Boston.

I had the chance to get the love of my life back.

Verena had no such luck. I can imagine the judging gazes of friends and family when they realized that she was having an affair with Stephanie after Verena's wife died. Perhaps that also was a reason why she left Georgia.

I want to be honest, I also would be judging if a friend of mine would get involved with their sister-in-law just three months after their wife's death. But I would address my doubts, I was never one who make no bones about them.

If I'd witnessed something like that, I'd have told my friend that I think that she'd be comforting her sister-in-law and try to numb themselves because of the loss. I also would tell her that there is only so much fun until someone gets hurt. But I'd tell that a friend who I know longer than just a few weeks, or days.

I can't tell what exactly happened with Verena and Stephanie back in Savannah, I wasn't there, that's why I keep my thoughts for myself right now.

"They'll be all right," Stephanie's voice rips me from my train of thought and I blink a few times.

"What"

"Your son and Verena, they'll be fine."

I clear my throat. "Yes, I know. I ...I just remember something."

The younger woman looks questioningly at me. "It didn't seem to be a very pleasant memory."

I take a deep breath and wiggle my brows. "Life ain't easy," I reply and pat her shoulder before I enter the bullpen.

"Say no more," she adds and I smile at her a little.

It seems like Frankie and Nina are having a little disagreement and my sister-in-law glances at me before she hands me a file. "You're not going to like this."

I dislike everything that starts with those words. I also dislike the many photos of teenagers and young adults on the glass board. I heave a sigh and open the file. I clench my jaw in the time I process the new information, glancing at my watch. "You sure about this?"

Nina nods slowly. "I checked it three times. There's no doubt about it."

"I want him here. Now!"

"That could be a problem," Frankie states.

I glare at him. "Why?"

He looks long at me. "Right now he's in Montenegro."

I feel my anger boiling up and throw the file on his desk as I turn on my heels to leave. "I don't fucking care."

"Jane, we have no extradition treaty with Montenegro," Frankie states a little louder and I scowl at him.

"Get him here! I don't care how!" I bark and slam my door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't stand it when people take me for a fool, I can't stand it when they think running from a country would save their sorry asses because the noose around their neck is tightening. It just takes the police a lot of time and resources, and it's costing me lots of nerves.

And it's pissing me off when they're one step ahead of me.

I'm sitting at the kitchen counter and think of ways to get my prime suspect back to the U.S instead of laying in bed next to my wife.

I empty my bottle of beer and close my eyes because my head is killing me.

I don't like the turn in this case and this one might cost my job and my reputation if we're failing, and it turns out that failing is highly likely.

Going down alone wouldn't be as bad but I'd take Verena and Stephanie, Frankie and Nina with me. And Nina and Frankie do need really need their job with a baby on the way.

Perhaps because of this name, the FEDs aren't going to risk their ass. God, I wish that they'd snare this case.

"Knock, knock," I hear someone say and I turn in my seat to see Stephanie sticking her head in through the back door, knowing that Maura must have left it open.

I smile a little. "Hey."

She smiles back at me. "Can I come in?"

I heave a sigh and nod. "Sure." I watch her closing the back door carefully as if she wanna make sure that she wakes neither Maura nor Enzo. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

She raises her brows and shakes her head. "I've been thinking all day which of my contacts I can tap to get Luke Crawford legally back to the U.S."

"Your contacts," I ask carefully.

She smirks broadly. "I have friends."

"No," I reply mockingly and we both laugh. I point at the fridge. "Beer's in there."

She glances at the device. "You have nothing stronger?"

I really like this girl! This time I point at a cupboard. "Whiskey's in there." I stop and furrow my brows. "But ... don't fall in love with me!"

Stephanie stops and turns to me before she laughs out loud. "No worries." She gets the bottle out of it and points at another cupboard and I nod before she gets two whiskey glasses out of it. "You're not really my type."

I quirk a brow and point at my hair. "My hair is too long."

"And you're too tall."

"And not that solidly built." I roll my eyes when the redhead raises her brows while she pours us whiskey. Why the hell did I have to say that? That's how you make friends. No, you don't.

"Verena's appearance gives you a false impression. You think that she's pyknic and sluggish, but you don't want her thumb you. As she can be fast if she wants or has to."

"I always thought that her arms and legs don't fit her -" I stop myself and frown.

"The belly and boobs are just cover," she states and winks with a smirk.

I chuckle and take the glass from her hand. "I don't judge a book by its cover."

Stephanie waves that statement off and clings her glass with mine. "She's joking about it all the time."

I sip my drink and make a face because the whiskey's burning. "How exactly did you get to know each other?"

"Well, I was after a serial rapist who assaulted twenty women nationwide and strangled seven of them."

"Nice. That's the kind of person you introduce to your family and friends."

"Right," Stephanie asks sarcastically and sips her whiskey. "It happened that my suspect made a stopover in Savannah, raped a mother of a nine-year-old and raped her right in front of the girl."

"I hope you caught the son of a bitch," I growl grimly.

She looks with a straight face at me and empties her glass. "He was killed in a shootout. Verena caught a bullet in her thigh that day."

"Oh boy."

"Exactly, she was extremely pissed after she got shot."

"I think it's better not to piss her off, " I state and my theory is confirmed as the redhead inhales deeply with a grin and a nod.

"I think in some ways you are two of a kind."

I raise surprised my brows. "Is that so?"

"I see it in your eyes."

"Admit it! You're into brown-eyed women."

The redhead smirks and refills our glasses.

I frown deeply. "I'm happily married."

Stephanie chuckles and shoves my glass towards me. "You're still not my type."

I smile and furrow my brows as I sip my drink. "I think she likes you."

Stephanie's smile dies and she inhales deeply. "Verena likes the fact that I look like my sister, literally."

I drop the topic and sip my drink. "Speaking of being liked. Enzo asked me if you join us at his birthday party tomorrow in Legoland Discovery Center."

She scoffs and takes two beers from the fridge. "Nice try."

"He indeed invited the ginger-haired girl because he doesn't get burned and likes her smile." She raises her brows and I raise my hands. "My son's words, not mine."

"How can I tun such a handsome young man turn down." She says with a smile and tilts her head. "Did you brought him into your marriage with Maura?"

I frown and lick my lips. "No ... Um, he's -"

"Adopted?"

"Technically, yes." I frown and shrug. "Maura and I used IVF. Well, we before that we decided that Maura would be the one who carries the baby but we used my eggs."

"So you're the mother."

I set my jaw. "She has the same rights."

"By adoption."

"Yes," I grumble.

"Hey, I am totally for that," Stephanie says and I frown. "Either you're a good parent or your not. It doesn't matter what your sexual preferences are."

I let her words sink in and nod slowly. All too often I've met people who said that they think that it's great that there are homosexual couples and they aren't afraid to show themselves openly those days anymore but at the same time those people also said that they think that only same-sex couples have the right to have children or to adopt them. I really can't tell anymore how many times I was about to get sued for battery.

Stephanie clears her throat and frowns. "Do you want me to bring anything special to Enzo's party?"

"Only yourself," I answer and wiggle my brows as the younger woman laughs briefly. "Now all I have to do is convincing Verena that she's coming too."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll find a way," I reply and slowly get up to my feet. "I'm going to bed now. You'll find everything you need here. Night, Steph."

"Jane."

I stop and turn my head to her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking me in."

I smile wryly and nod once. "We like to take in strayers."

She scoffs and I turn to head to my bedroom to spend the rest of the night with my wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand at the counter of the Coffee Shop in the Legoland Discovery Center and am really grateful for a whole day together with my family and friends even if they're a little noisy right now. I prefer wild and noisy than the stress I had at work after my supervisors found out that I intend to have a little chat with Luke Crawford and that I do all that is humanly possible to get the spoiled brat back to the U.S.

The thing is that Luke's the son of William Crawford. A very influential judge who's stinking rich and very close to the mayor and the chief of police. William Crawford demanded that I'll get dismissed as the commander of the Homicide Unit and that I'm discharged from the police service.

The family is going to be very disappointed when they find out that their wishes haven't been fulfilled. However, this doesn't make the overall situation any easier.

I look around in the Coffee Shop of the Legoland Discovery Center and smile as I see Nina sitting with Verena and Josh, one of Enzo's friends, at a table. The young woman plays with the boy thumb war and drops her head on the table as he wins and Nina laughs heartily.

We, adults, know that Verena lets Josh win on purpose but that doesn't lessen Josh's joy.

I glance at Frankie who's standing with Tommy, Korsak, Kiki and our mother and is discussing something. He's probably asking for advice on how to be a good father.

I frown as I see Enzo squirming excitedly on Maura's arms and when I hear picking out a new drink every ten seconds, pressing this stuffed porg bird thingy that he got from Verena earlier the day firmly to his chest.

Apparently, Stephanie was right and her friend is a really big Star Wars fan.

I glance at the redhead while we patiently wait for the children to choose their drinks for the way home. I roll my eyes when the order list changes again and Stephanie smiles broadly.

She straightens up as an older man steps closer to her and smirks cockily.

He's about forty-four. He has a pale complexion, graying golden-blond hair cut short, and creepy blue eyes. He's tall, somewhat thin, and is wearing jeans and a purple sweater. "Hi," he says with an unusually high voice and the redhead smiles friendly without greeting him back.

I wonder if this guy really tries to flirt with the young woman even though one of these kids could be hers. And I wonder where his own family is.

"I'm David."

Stephanie clears her throat and tries to keep her distance, in vain. Whenever she takes a step to the left, David reduces the distance again. "Nice to meet you."

"And what's your name, pretty girl?"

Really? He can't be serious.

The redhead smiles tightly. "Stephanie."

This David guy's eyeing her almost lecherously. "I already noticed you in the exhibition hall.

I furl my brows and tug in my chin. He can't be serious.

Stephanie nods slowly. "I see."

He raises his brows and smirks. "I'd really like to ... get to know you better."

Okay, that's enough. This is beyond inappropriate. I mean, I know what he actually means by getting her to know better and I also know that this place is supposed to be suitable for children. I turn fully to them and open my mouth to tell this guy to drop dead, but it snaps shut again when someone wraps their arms around Stephanie's waist from behind.

The redhead stiffens for a fraction of a second before she places her hands on Verena's arms.

The taller woman nestles her nose in the crook of Stephanie's neck and asks, "You good to go?"

Stephanie turns her head a little and nods with a smile. "I am."

Verena straightens up a little and eyes the creep for a moment.

"Who are you?"

David looks disgusted at them and leaves without answering.

Verena makes a pouty face and I can't hide my smirk. "How rude." She looks seriously at her friend and furls her brows. "You okay?"

Stephanie shivers and furls her brows in disgust. "I need a shower after that."

Verena smiles a little before she finally steps back again.

I watch the whole scenario silently and raise a brow without the two of them noticing it.

I have the feeling that they haven't driven a creep away with something like that for the first time.

"What did I miss?" My wife whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes.

"Really?"

Maura smirk innocently and shrugs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kiss Enzo's head as I walk to the coffee machine. "Did you have a good time yesterday, Smallie?"

He chews on his cereal and nods with a broad grin.

I furrow my brows when I see the porg bird sitting on the empty chair next to him and know that Enzo has a new favorite stuffed animal for now.

I turn my head a little when I feel a hand on the small of my back. "You, Maura?"

My wife gets a mug from the cupboard and opens her mouth without answering.

I smirk because I know that yesterday has been quite exhausting. At least for those who's reached adulthood.

Maura pours herself a coffee and raises her brows. "I think we should invite Verena over tonight and give her and Stephanie a little ... assistance."

I sip my coffee and frown a little. "I don't think that they need any assistance."

She glances briefly at our son to make sure he doesn't understand what we're talking about. "What do you mean, Jane?"

I open the newspaper and give her a meaningful look. "Her car's still standing in front of our house."

My wife seems to understand and she raises her brows. "Oh!"

When I was about to get the newspaper from the outside, I noticed a car being parked on the curb and firstly I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. But after I took a closer look I realized that the Ford Escape belongs to Verena.

Of course, it was immediately clear to me that she probably didn't spend the night after the creep put the moves on Stephanie.

I just hope it doesn't affect the agent's close cooperation."

Maura kisses my cheek. "Worry about it when you have to," she says softly and it seems like she has read my mind.

I smile at her and nod in agreement.

"Mommy," Enzo pipes in and we look at him.

Maura smiles softly. "Yes, sweetie?"

He swallows his food and frowns a little. "Can we stay at home today?"

Oh, thank God! Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with my family in a park, but after such exhausting days, I prefer a quiet day at home.

"Of course we can spend the day at home."

I furl my eyebrows as Enzo looks at his new stuffed animal and take a step forward as he's about to push a spoon full of cereals into what appears to be the nib. "No," I say louder and my soon glances at me with big eyes.

"But Fuzzy is hungry, too."

"That is food for human, Smallie," I reply and he pouts.

I roll my eyes but remain steadfast.

Maura and I look at the back door as it opens and I quirk an eyebrow when Stephanie comes in. "Good morning."

The young woman slows her steps when she hears my house. "Morning."

"How was your night," my wife asks and I choke on my coffee.

Stephanie furls her brows and strokes Enzo's cheek to tell him good morning before she walks to the coffee maker. "Good. Yours?"

I turn the corners of my wife downward and nod slowly. "Restful." I look at the clock on the wall and nudge Maura. "Would you hand me my phone, please?"

Maura gets my phone from the counter and hands it to me. "Who are you calling?"

"Verena. I'll ask her if she'd like to join us for dinner tonight. You know, she doesn't know that many people in Boston."

Maura smiles knowingly and the redhead almost spills coffee as she's about to fill a mug with the hot beverage.

I dial Verena's phone number and hold the device to my ear. "You okay?"

Stephanie forces a smile and nods. "Yes."

I'm grinning broadly and wait for Verena to pick up. Somehow I get the feeling that the women actually think I'm faking the call. I raise my brows when the young detective finally picks up. "Hey."

"Please don't tell me we have a new body," grumbles the woman on the other end of the line sleepily.

I smile wryly and run a hand through my hair. "No. No, I was just wondering if you got home in one piece. It was pretty late when you left."

She's silent for a moment and I can her hear thinking. "Yeah, I did."

I glance at my wife and smirk. "Really? Did you call a cab?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because your car is still standing in front of my house," I reply without hesitation and my eyes find Stephanie's who's trying to avoid mine.

Verena takes a deep breath. "I ... walked."

"You walked from Beacon Hill to Jamaica Plain at eleven at night?"

"Yep."

I roll my eyes and Maura chuckles. "Get over here, Nicacio."

I tug in my chin when the connection ends without a warning and glance at the redhead who's trying to bury her face in her hands.

Maura's pressing her lips together to hide her amusement.

"Why are you angry, Mama," Enzo asks all of a sudden and Stephanie swallows hard.

I keep a straight face and take a deep breath. "I'm not angry, baby."

"Really?"

I nod with a small smile and reach over the counter to squeeze his hand. "I promise."

"Okay," he breathes and Maura smiles broadly.

It doesn't take five minutes until the backdoor opens once again and Verena comes in with a dark face.

Maura clears her throat to break the heavy silence. "Good morning, Verena."

Verena's eyes find my wife's and her face softens. "Morning, Maura." She looks at my son and grins broadly when she sees the stuffed animal and ruffles his hair. "Do you like the porg bird?"

Enzo's smile is priceless and Maura lifts him off the chair because he starts to get jittery.

I take this opportunity to have a word with the two younger women.

I can exactly see that they feel caught and somehow I feel like I'm about to give two teenagers a proper lecture. "I don't care what you two do in your spare time as long as it doesn't affect work. As soon as I notice that there is tension in BPD because you have another affair I will immediately end the cooperation with the FBI and I will make sure that Stepahnie's ordered back to Savannah."

"I'm a grown woman. I can sleep with whomever I want," Verena scoffs and lowers her brows when the redhead glares at her.

"You're right." I agree and cross my arms over my chest. "You're absolutely right, Verena. But at BPD I am your lieutenant and nor your friend and my job is to make sure that my department works smoothly. And if I have to, I'll press every button to make sure of that. I got you into my department because you have an extraordinary solve rating, not because I'm bored at work and want to watch a telenovela. Have I made myself clear?"

Stephanie nods slowly with a frown.

"Yes, ma'am," Verena agrees and sets her jaw. "Stephanie and I are gonna keep private and business separate."

I take a deep breath and drop my arms again. "Good. Now let's have a proper breakfast. The little monster is already fed."

The two women glance at my son and laugh.

 **Hey, guys. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving.**

 **Thank you for your warm words and that you give this story a shot-**

 **I hope you'll like this update and would like to hear what you're thinking of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightly call with a suppressed number was the only one I got. Of course, I was wondering who it could have been because I know that dispatch is sending the number, neither does my detectives, but at the same moment, I tell myself that it couldn't have been important otherwise the person would've tried to contact me once more.

I also know that Hope would not only have tried to reach me if something had happened to Enzo but also Maura. In the worst case, she would even have turned up at us in the middle of the night to tell us something had happened. Even if that wasn't the case, this unpleasant feeling didn't let me go and called her the next morning to ask if my son was doing well.

Hope was surprised, of course, and assured me that Enzo was doing fine. Shortly after, I had my son on the phone who begged me to stay at his grandmother's until Monday evening. Of course, I said yes.

Do you know this strange gut feeling just before something bad happens? I had that the next day and recalled the conversation with Verena that we had had the night before at the Dirty Robber, which prompted me to call the young woman and make sure that she really hadn't done anything stupid.

She hasn't done anything but she'll probably hate me for the rest of her life because my call jolts her from her sleep.

Well, maybe someone just dialed the wrong number.

I sip my coffee as I enter the bullpen and greet my colleagues on the way to my office.

"Lieutenant Rizzoli?"

I stop dead and growl low with closed eyes. I'm not even ten minutes here yet and someone already wants something from me. I'd love to do my job without that in the early morning.

"Yes," I ask back and turn to the person. I almost drop my mug as I look into a familiar face. "How the hell did you get in here?" I remember being told that her sister was a journalist and I pray silently that she doesn't have the same profession. I groan and my shoulders slump when she pulls out the badge of the FBI. "I guess that what you meant Saturday's when you said that you have your ways."

Stephanie nods in agreement and smiles a little. "I'm afraid yes."

"Great," I grumble and nod towards my office. "Couldn't you have mentioned that before I started to like you?"

She follows me and laughs briefly. "Experience has shown that it's always better not to tell for who I work right away, especially when it comes to getting to know detectives. You're kinda allergic when the FBI comes into the picture. And besides, you didn't as me what I do for a living."

I exhale loudly, turn on the lights in my office and point at one of the chairs before closing the door. "I guess I'll have to change that in the future," I state and she grins broadly.

I go to my desk and drop my map on it before hanging my coat on the rack and sitting down on my chair. "I doubt that you are here to exchange kind words with me."

Her big smile slips off her face and she opens her briefcase. "I'm afraid not, I'm here for a professional reason."

"What would that be?"

"The two murders you and your team are currently working."

I scrutinize the redhead for a moment and cross my arms over my chest. "And why does the FBI care about that?"

This time Stephanie takes a deep breath and hands me a file. "Because this case is much bigger than you think."

"So you're here to take our murder cases from BPD?"

"No, I'm here to help you solving them." She pauses and frowns. "I'm not your enemy, Jane."

I place the closed file on my desk and run my hand over its cover. "The FBI keeps telling me that, and in the end, it turns out to be a big fat lie. Why should I believe you this time?"

Stephanie scoffs and leans back in her chair. "Because I am not like other agents, Jane. I told my supervisor that I know one of the detectives and that I know exactly how she works, and that Verena is very likely going to wring our necks if the FBI dares to take the case from BPD. And I've made it very clear that I'll only keep investigating if I can work with you guys, which means for me that I'll tell you everything I know so far. I won't hold anything back."

I furl my brows and set my jaw before I carefully open the file without looking at it. "How big is this for real?"

"Huge," she answers without hesitation and I start chewing on the inside of my cheek.

I nod slowly and trace my lower lip with my thumb. "For how long are you already running this investigation?"

She's hesitating this time. "Almost two years."

"Shit," I breathe and she's the one who sets her jaw now.

She closes her eyes briefly and I can tell that it's not easy for her either. "That's why I'm here. I really could use some help and sets of fresh eyes to look at the case."

I furrow my brows as I take the first look into the file. "That's all you got?"

"Of course not," she replies and I glance at her warningly. "I don't carry twenty boxes with me."

I smile a little and nod. "Good point."

She leans a little forward. "This is kind of a little sample to convince you that I really could use your help."

I read the first page and frown. "So this is a federal investigation?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't we find anything about it in NCIC?"

Stephanie blinks again. "I am a field agent, Jane, I don't work in the IT department. I can't answer that question."

I scoff and clear my throat. "Verena's gonna be so pissed."

She smirks at me. "I know."

I sit up straight in no time as that thought hit my mind and I close the file again. Shit, I didn't think about that in the first place. "Before we start working together I want to make a few things clear."

Stephanie frowns and nods slowly. "Okay."

I throw the paper cup into the trash can and then I say, "If you and Verena have to sort out some things do it anywhere but in my department. I have neither the time nor the desire for a catfight. Understood?"

The younger woman nods slowly again and frowns deeply. "She told you about us, didn't she?"

I take a deep breath and lean back in my chair. "She did, and I don't give a fuck what you two are or what you aren't. The only thing I care about is solving these cases and putting the monster who killed these kids behind bars once and for all. I don't want you to turn my department into a madhouse."

Stephanie swallows hard and forces herself to smile. "Got it."

I reopen the file and lick my lips. "Then let's get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a few hours until Stephanie and I discussed the file thoroughly, not only because there was a lot of information to process but also because we were interrupted every now and then.

Now I'm marching with the agent in tow into the bullpen and I understand the amazement that is mirrored in the faces of Frankie, Nina, and Maura as they spot Stephanie.

Only Verena's face darkens and she growls as she gets up from her chair, "You got to be kidding me!"

I point with a stern look at her and growl back at her, "Don't even start, Nicacio."

She huffs and clenches her jaw so she won't say anything stupid.

Nina approaches Stephanie with a deep frown. "What are you doing here?"

I clear my throat so I get everybody's attention. "Stephanie forgot to mention Saturday's that she's an FBI agent."

"I'm shocked," Verena grumbles and crosses her arms over her chest."

"One time, Nicacio," I say louder and she tugs in her chin.

I glance at the others and take a deep breath. "It turned out that Agent Bradshaw became aware of our investigation because she's working other cases who have a similar MO than ours. This is a nationwide investigation for nearly two years."

Nina's mouth drops open. "But I searched all databases and found nothing that is similar to ours."

Stephanie shakes her head with big eyes. "I can't explain that, Nina."

"I can't explain that either," I state sternly and have once again this strange gut feeling I already had Saturday night after being called in the middle of the night. "Stephanie has more files in her hotel room we should take a look at. Frankie, Verena, you go with her and get those files."

"But -" Verena starts protesting.

"I swear to God, Verena." I cut her off and her facial muscles twitch. I turn to Nina and hand her a note. "Nina, please check those names as fast as you can."

Nina nods and heads off to BRIC. "On it."

I look at a young uniformed and frown. "Hey, Foley, can you help Detective Rizzoli and Nicacio with something?"

Foley looks at the two and nods. "Sure."

I give him a thumb up. "Great, thanks."

Maura approaches me and hands me a brown paper bag and a fresh coffee. This little gesture makes me smile. "That's why you up here?"

She shrugs with a sweet smile. "You know how your mother can be sometimes."

I wiggle my brows. "Yeah."

My wife places a hand on my arm. "Can I help?"

I sip my new coffee and frown. "Stephanie has some medical reports, and I really could need your expertise in this."

"Of course, Jane."

Somehow I feel relieved after Maura's approval. I know Kent's also a very good scientist and that he resembles Maura in many ways, but somehow I trust my wife's stock of knowledge more than his.

Maybe it's because I've known Maura than him and because we've been through things together he probably won't understand. I look at her with a small smile. "Thank you, Maura."

"You know you don't have to thank me for this, Jane."

I quirk a brow and lean a little in, whispering, "Thanks for the last two nights."

She smirks knowingly. "You're welcome." I laugh out as she turns on her heels. "Call me when you need my ... expertise."

"Will do," I laugh and shake my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm standing in the autopsy and chew on my thumbnail with raised brows while Maura is studying several autopsy reports which are spread out on an autopsy table. I shift my weight from one foot to the other and stop when Stephanie looks at me questioningly. Once again that's the proof that I am anything but patient. "Maura," I whine.

My wife holds up a hand and I shut my mouth instantly. "Not now, Jane."

"Just tell us if the murders are connected or not."

"I think the doctor needs a little more -"

"Yes, the MO is very much alike," my wife croaks.

The agent clears her throat. "Or not."

I stand tall and step closer to the table. "Is that the handwriting of just one person or more?"

Maura takes a moment and takes a deep breath. "It's really hard to tell, Jane. In those ten cases, the victims' throats had been cut and almost beheaded like Adelita. Others were strangled and others were executed with a shot to their head, and there are others who were killed by a blunt force trauma."

"So more than just one lunatic?"

"Our profilers assumed that there are at least two murderers involved," Stephanie throws in."

I look at her with a deep frown. "No offense, but I rather trust my wife's expertise than the one of an FBI dude."

The redhead raises her hands. "All right."

Maura stops and I can see the wheels in her head turning. "I agree with the FBI experts, Jane. There are too many differences in the MOs, Jane."

I set my jaw. "So we have to deal with a gang of murderers?"

Stephanie points to the fridge where the bodies are stored. "Did you find a brand on Adelita Boranza's right shoulder?"

Maura looks surprised at her and opens the girl's autopsy report on her computer. "There was no brand on her shoulder but there is a wound that goes down to the scapula in which were traces of sandpaper."

"Like the brand has been removed with a grinder," Stephanie asks and my wife nods slowly.

"Have you seen that before," I want to know.

The young woman sets her jaw. "Believe me, I wish I could say no. However, does that, they do it while their victim is still conscious."

"I can't confirm that," Maura states with a stern look.

"They remove it that way," Stephanie replies hard and makes clear that she is in no mood for a discussion because she storms out of the autopsy room.

Maura looks confused at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I answer and follow the younger woman only to find her near the loading dock. "Hey, what the hell just happened?"

The redhead inhales the fresh air deeply and licks her lips. "I'm sorry."

"You better are. Maura's just trying to help you!"

She runs a hand through her hair and I can see that she's struggling with something. "I know, and for that I am grateful. I really am, Jane. It's just ... My niece is in the age of Adelita Boranza."

I let the words sink in and quirk a brow. "Your niece?"

"Yes, I do have a niece named Sarah."

I wave off her statement. "I was just thinking that you'd tell me that your twin sister -" I trail off. "Never mind. "I think Verena would've told me about that."

The smaller woman smiles weakly at me. "I have a sister who's six years older than me.

"Oh," I state and point with my thumb over my shoulder. "Let's get back to Maura. Unless ... you need a moment for yourself."

"Yeah."

We go back into the autopsy room and I see my wife closing the files.

Maura looks up and frowns a little. "You're staying longer in Boston, Stephanie?"

The younger woman nods slowly. "It seems like that."

"In which hotel are you staying?"

I blink a few times. Oh, no, that's not really happening. Right?

"I'm staying in Hotel 140."

Oh, no!

"Back Bay."

"Yes."

Oh, no!

Maura puts the files back into a box. "How much does a night cost?"

Stephanie glances skeptically at Maura. "A little more than a hundred bucks."

OH, NO!

Maura turns to her and raises her brows. "Jane and I have a guest house that's currently uninhabited."

OH. NO!

"If you want you can stay in there for as long as you're in Boston."

You have to be kidding me!

Stephanie looks at us surprised and hesitates. "Um, I really don't want to impose on you."

My wife waves that statement off and I exhale slowly because that I have no say in this. "Nonsense. Since Jane's mother moved out, the house hasn't been used."

The redhead looks amused at me. "You lived with your mother?"

"My mother lived with us," I grumble with a dark look. I set my jaw when Maura makes big eyes. "But sure, you can stay in the guest house as long as you're in town."

"You won't notice me," Stephanie promises with a nod.

"That's what my mother promised, too."

"Jane," my wife says warningly.

"What?" I hiss through clenched teeth.

Maura glares at me and shakes her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My day really can't get any worse. First I get a new resident who's going to stay in my guest house and then I'm told to report to the Chief of Detectives although we have no real clue what's going on right now. I am about to enter my office to have lunch when I hear Verena grumpily ask, "And who the heck are you?"

I furl my brows and turn on my heels just to see Verena blocking my son's way into the bullpen.

I growl out of my deepest innermost and gonna have her guts for garters as I see Enzo's frightened eyes.

I slow my steps down as Stephanie presses past Verena and squats down in front of Enzo. "Hello, young man. What's your name?"

Enzo's body language changes immediately and he tugs on the hem of his coat. "Enzo."

The redhead smiles broadly. "That's an extraordinary name. Is that your nickname?"

He smiles at her and is swaying a little. "No."

I see Verena looking down at the little boy, smiling, and I know that she had no intention to scare him.

"I'm Stephanie but you can call me Steph," she looks up at the other woman and she smiles broadly. "This is my very good friend Verena."

"You can call me Detective Nicacio," she grumbles and my son tugs his chin in, and I roll my eyes. Verena flinches when the redhead hits lightly her thigh. "Fine, you can call me Verena."

Enzo looks long at Stephanie and reaches out for her hair. "Your hair is fire."

Verena scoffs but pulls herself together again as the agent glances at her.

Stephanie smiles once again at my son. "Many have said that, but when it comes from you, Enzo, it has to be true."

He starts to tug it lightly and I take a step forward to interfere. "I can touch it but it doesn't hurt."

"She's harmless," Verena assures with a soft voice and smiles a little. "Most of the time. So, are you looking for someone?"

"My mama," he mumbles shyly.

Stephanie raises her brows. "Your mama? And who is your mama?"

I start to approach them. "Enzo!"

My son turns his head in my direction and runs towards me as soon as he spots me, he almost knocks me over as he throws himself against my legs. "Mama!"

I lift him off the floor and give a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Smallie."

Enzo looks me directly in the eyes and is searching them.

I furrow my brows and smile. "Yes, we do know each other. What are you doing here?"

He buries his face in the crook of my neck and is clinging to me. "Missed you," he mumbles into my hair.

I roll my eyes but rub gently his back. "I missed you, too, little spider monkey."

Hope comes jogging around a corner and heaves a sigh of relief when she sees my son in my arms. "Jane, I'm so sorry. I didn't pay attention for a fraction of a second -"

I raise my hand with a smile. "It's all right, Hope. Sometimes he's gone in a blink of an eye. He's a real whirlwind."

"Jane -"

"Really, it's okay. Once I was looking for three hours for him when we were in a mall and checked all the surveillance videos just to find out that he was in a toy store." I look darkly at Verena and Stephanie. "You didn't hear me saying that."

They both grin and seal their lips, throwing the imaginary keys over their shoulders.

Hope quirks a brow. "Did that happen last Christmas?"

I shake my head vehemently. "No."

Enzo nods with a broad smile. "Yes."

I roll my eyes. "Little traitor." I look long at my mother-in-law and nod in the direction of the two younger women. "These are my ... friends Verena Nicacio and Stephanie Bradshaw." Hope smiles and shake their hands. "Guys, this is Maura's mother Dr. Hope Martin."

"Nice to meet you," they say and Hope smiles broadly.

Verena clears her throat and tickles Enzo's side so he starts squirming. "Have you ever been in a police car?"

He giggles and nods. "Yes, with my mama."

Maura smirks with raised brows. "And did she turn on the siren?"

He pouts and shakes his head.

"We can turn them on," she replies and looks at me with a frown. "If your mother allows it."

I hand him over with a slight hesitation and say, "Thank you."

"And then I'll teach you how to drive."

I open my mouth and want to follow them when Verena walks away with a bounce.

Stephanie laughs out loud and puts a hand on my arm. "He's in very good hands."

"Tough on the outside, soft on the inside," I ask with furrowed brows.

"Big time," she chuckles and goes back into the bullpen.

I am not blind, and I am not a blithering idiot. I can see that Stephanie's still not over Verena and that she tries really hard to behave civilized around the other brunette and somehow I get the feeling that the redhead wasn't the only one who was falling in love during the affair.

I've said it before, I cannot imagine what it's like when the love of your life is dying in great pain right in front of your eyes, and I don't even want to imagine it because I'd be pushed over the edge if Maura would be no longer. At that thought, my chest is tightening.

Even when she wasn't ready for a serious relationship with me, I always was watching out for her and when she moved to California it drove me crazy because I wasn't able to protect her the way I used to in Boston. That thought kept me awake most nights.

I don't like to admit it but during this time I spent a lot of days with my mother so I could be in Maura's home and a little closer to my favorite doctor.

At some point, I could take the distance and silence anymore, packed my things, flew to California and got Maura back to Boston.

I had the chance to get the love of my life back.

Verena had no such luck. I can imagine the judging gazes of friends and family when they realized that she was having an affair with Stephanie after Verena's wife died. Perhaps that also was a reason why she left Georgia.

I want to be honest, I also would be judging if a friend of mine would get involved with their sister-in-law just three months after their wife's death. But I would address my doubts, I was never one who make no bones about them.

If I'd witnessed something like that, I'd have told my friend that I think that she'd be comforting her sister-in-law and try to numb themselves because of the loss. I also would tell her that there is only so much fun until someone gets hurt. But I'd tell that a friend who I know longer than just a few weeks, or days.

I can't tell what exactly happened with Verena and Stephanie back in Savannah, I wasn't there, that's why I keep my thoughts for myself right now.

"They'll be all right," Stephanie's voice rips me from my train of thought and I blink a few times.

"What"

"Your son and Verena, they'll be fine."

I clear my throat. "Yes, I know. I ...I just remember something."

The younger woman looks questioningly at me. "It didn't seem to be a very pleasant memory."

I take a deep breath and wiggle my brows. "Life ain't easy," I reply and pat her shoulder before I enter the bullpen.

"Say no more," she adds and I smile at her a little.

It seems like Frankie and Nina are having a little disagreement and my sister-in-law glances at me before she hands me a file. "You're not going to like this."

I dislike everything that starts with those words. I also dislike the many photos of teenagers and young adults on the glass board. I heave a sigh and open the file. I clench my jaw in the time I process the new information, glancing at my watch. "You sure about this?"

Nina nods slowly. "I checked it three times. There's no doubt about it."

"I want him here. Now!"

"That could be a problem," Frankie states.

I glare at him. "Why?"

He looks long at me. "Right now he's in Montenegro."

I feel my anger boiling up and throw the file on his desk as I turn on my heels to leave. "I don't fucking care."

"Jane, we have no extradition treaty with Montenegro," Frankie states a little louder and I scowl at him.

"Get him here! I don't care how!" I bark and slam my door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't stand it when people take me for a fool, I can't stand it when they think running from a country would save their sorry asses because the noose around their neck is tightening. It just takes the police a lot of time and resources, and it's costing me lots of nerves.

And it's pissing me off when they're one step ahead of me.

I'm sitting at the kitchen counter and think of ways to get my prime suspect back to the U.S instead of laying in bed next to my wife.

I empty my bottle of beer and close my eyes because my head is killing me.

I don't like the turn in this case and this one might cost my job and my reputation if we're failing, and it turns out that failing is highly likely.

Going down alone wouldn't be as bad but I'd take Verena and Stephanie, Frankie and Nina with me. And Nina and Frankie do need really need their job with a baby on the way.

Perhaps because of this name, the FEDs aren't going to risk their ass. God, I wish that they'd snare this case.

"Knock, knock," I hear someone say and I turn in my seat to see Stephanie sticking her head in through the back door, knowing that Maura must have left it open.

I smile a little. "Hey."

She smiles back at me. "Can I come in?"

I heave a sigh and nod. "Sure." I watch her closing the back door carefully as if she wanna make sure that she wakes neither Maura nor Enzo. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

She raises her brows and shakes her head. "I've been thinking all day which of my contacts I can tap to get Luke Crawford legally back to the U.S."

"Your contacts," I ask carefully.

She smirks broadly. "I have friends."

"No," I reply mockingly and we both laugh. I point at the fridge. "Beer's in there."

She glances at the device. "You have nothing stronger?"

I really like this girl! This time I point at a cupboard. "Whiskey's in there." I stop and furrow my brows. "But ... don't fall in love with me!"

Stephanie stops and turns to me before she laughs out loud. "No worries." She gets the bottle out of it and points at another cupboard and I nod before she gets two whiskey glasses out of it. "You're not really my type."

I quirk a brow and point at my hair. "My hair is too long."

"And you're too tall."

"And not that solidly built." I roll my eyes when the redhead raises her brows while she pours us whiskey. Why the hell did I have to say that? That's how you make friends. No, you don't.

"Verena's appearance gives you a false impression. You think that she's pyknic and sluggish, but you don't want her thumb you. As she can be fast if she wants or has to."

"I always thought that her arms and legs don't fit her -" I stop myself and frown.

"The belly and boobs are just cover," she states and winks with a smirk.

I chuckle and take the glass from her hand. "I don't judge a book by its cover."

Stephanie waves that statement off and clings her glass with mine. "She's joking about it all the time."

I sip my drink and make a face because the whiskey's burning. "How exactly did you get to know each other?"

"Well, I was after a serial rapist who assaulted twenty women nationwide and strangled seven of them."

"Nice. That's the kind of person you introduce to your family and friends."

"Right," Stephanie asks sarcastically and sips her whiskey. "It happened that my suspect made a stopover in Savannah, raped a mother of a nine-year-old and raped her right in front of the girl."

"I hope you caught the son of a bitch," I growl grimly.

She looks with a straight face at me and empties her glass. "He was killed in a shootout. Verena caught a bullet in her thigh that day."

"Oh boy."

"Exactly, she was extremely pissed after she got shot."

"I think it's better not to piss her off, " I state and my theory is confirmed as the redhead inhales deeply with a grin and a nod.

"I think in some ways you are two of a kind."

I raise surprised my brows. "Is that so?"

"I see it in your eyes."

"Admit it! You're into brown-eyed women."

The redhead smirks and refills our glasses.

I frown deeply. "I'm happily married."

Stephanie chuckles and shoves my glass towards me. "You're still not my type."

I smile and furrow my brows as I sip my drink. "I think she likes you."

Stephanie's smile dies and she inhales deeply. "Verena likes the fact that I look like my sister, literally."

I drop the topic and sip my drink. "Speaking of being liked. Enzo asked me if you join us at his birthday party tomorrow in Legoland Discovery Center."

She scoffs and takes two beers from the fridge. "Nice try."

"He indeed invited the ginger-haired girl because he doesn't get burned and likes her smile." She raises her brows and I raise my hands. "My son's words, not mine."

"How can I tun such a handsome young man turn down." She says with a smile and tilts her head. "Did you brought him into your marriage with Maura?"

I frown and lick my lips. "No ... Um, he's -"

"Adopted?"

"Technically, yes." I frown and shrug. "Maura and I used IVF. Well, we before that we decided that Maura would be the one who carries the baby but we used my eggs."

"So you're the mother."

I set my jaw. "She has the same rights."

"By adoption."

"Yes," I grumble.

"Hey, I am totally for that," Stephanie says and I frown. "Either you're a good parent or your not. It doesn't matter what your sexual preferences are."

I let her words sink in and nod slowly. All too often I've met people who said that they think that it's great that there are homosexual couples and they aren't afraid to show themselves openly those days anymore but at the same time those people also said that they think that only same-sex couples have the right to have children or to adopt them. I really can't tell anymore how many times I was about to get sued for battery.

Stephanie clears her throat and frowns. "Do you want me to bring anything special to Enzo's party?"

"Only yourself," I answer and wiggle my brows as the younger woman laughs briefly. "Now all I have to do is convincing Verena that she's coming too."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll find a way," I reply and slowly get up to my feet. "I'm going to bed now. You'll find everything you need here. Night, Steph."

"Jane."

I stop and turn my head to her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking me in."

I smile wryly and nod once. "We like to take in strayers."

She scoffs and I turn to head to my bedroom to spend the rest of the night with my wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand at the counter of the Coffee Shop in the Legoland Discovery Center and am really grateful for a whole day together with my family and friends even if they're a little noisy right now. I prefer wild and noisy than the stress I had at work after my supervisors found out that I intend to have a little chat with Luke Crawford and that I do all that is humanly possible to get the spoiled brat back to the U.S.

The thing is that Luke's the son of William Crawford. A very influential judge who's stinking rich and very close to the mayor and the chief of police. William Crawford demanded that I'll get dismissed as the commander of the Homicide Unit and that I'm discharged from the police service.

The family is going to be very disappointed when they find out that their wishes haven't been fulfilled. However, this doesn't make the overall situation any easier.

I look around in the Coffee Shop of the Legoland Discovery Center and smile as I see Nina sitting with Verena and Josh, one of Enzo's friends, at a table. The young woman plays with the boy thumb war and drops her head on the table as he wins and Nina laughs heartily.

We, adults, know that Verena lets Josh win on purpose but that doesn't lessen Josh's joy.

I glance at Frankie who's standing with Tommy, Korsak, Kiki and our mother and is discussing something. He's probably asking for advice on how to be a good father.

I frown as I see Enzo squirming excitedly on Maura's arms and when I hear picking out a new drink every ten seconds, pressing this stuffed porg bird thingy that he got from Verena earlier the day firmly to his chest.

Apparently, Stephanie was right and her friend is a really big Star Wars fan.

I glance at the redhead while we patiently wait for the children to choose their drinks for the way home. I roll my eyes when the order list changes again and Stephanie smiles broadly.

She straightens up as an older man steps closer to her and smirks cockily.

He's about forty-four. He has a pale complexion, graying golden-blond hair cut short, and creepy blue eyes. He's tall, somewhat thin, and is wearing jeans and a purple sweater. "Hi," he says with an unusually high voice and the redhead smiles friendly without greeting him back.

I wonder if this guy really tries to flirt with the young woman even though one of these kids could be hers. And I wonder where his own family is.

"I'm David."

Stephanie clears her throat and tries to keep her distance, in vain. Whenever she takes a step to the left, David reduces the distance again. "Nice to meet you."

"And what's your name, pretty girl?"

Really? He can't be serious.

The redhead smiles tightly. "Stephanie."

This David guy's eyeing her almost lecherously. "I already noticed you in the exhibition hall.

I furl my brows and tug in my chin. He can't be serious.

Stephanie nods slowly. "I see."

He raises his brows and smirks. "I'd really like to ... get to know you better."

Okay, that's enough. This is beyond inappropriate. I mean, I know what he actually means by getting her to know better and I also know that this place is supposed to be suitable for children. I turn fully to them and open my mouth to tell this guy to drop dead, but it snaps shut again when someone wraps their arms around Stephanie's waist from behind.

The redhead stiffens for a fraction of a second before she places her hands on Verena's arms.

The taller woman nestles her nose in the crook of Stephanie's neck and asks, "You good to go?"

Stephanie turns her head a little and nods with a smile. "I am."

Verena straightens up a little and eyes the creep for a moment.

"Who are you?"

David looks disgusted at them and leaves without answering.

Verena makes a pouty face and I can't hide my smirk. "How rude." She looks seriously at her friend and furls her brows. "You okay?"

Stephanie shivers and furls her brows in disgust. "I need a shower after that."

Verena smiles a little before she finally steps back again.

I watch the whole scenario silently and raise a brow without the two of them noticing it.

I have the feeling that they haven't driven a creep away with something like that for the first time.

"What did I miss?" My wife whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes.

"Really?"

Maura smirk innocently and shrugs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kiss Enzo's head as I walk to the coffee machine. "Did you have a good time yesterday, Smallie?"

He chews on his cereal and nods with a broad grin.

I furrow my brows when I see the porg bird sitting on the empty chair next to him and know that Enzo has a new favorite stuffed animal for now.

I turn my head a little when I feel a hand on the small of my back. "You, Maura?"

My wife gets a mug from the cupboard and opens her mouth without answering.

I smirk because I know that yesterday has been quite exhausting. At least for those who's reached adulthood.

Maura pours herself a coffee and raises her brows. "I think we should invite Verena over tonight and give her and Stephanie a little ... assistance."

I sip my coffee and frown a little. "I don't think that they need any assistance."

She glances briefly at our son to make sure he doesn't understand what we're talking about. "What do you mean, Jane?"

I open the newspaper and give her a meaningful look. "Her car's still standing in front of our house."

My wife seems to understand and she raises her brows. "Oh!"

When I was about to get the newspaper from the outside, I noticed a car being parked on the curb and firstly I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. But after I took a closer look I realized that the Ford Escape belongs to Verena.

Of course, it was immediately clear to me that she probably didn't spend the night after the creep put the moves on Stephanie.

I just hope it doesn't affect the agent's close cooperation."

Maura kisses my cheek. "Worry about it when you have to," she says softly and it seems like she has read my mind.

I smile at her and nod in agreement.

"Mommy," Enzo pipes in and we look at him.

Maura smiles softly. "Yes, sweetie?"

He swallows his food and frowns a little. "Can we stay at home today?"

Oh, thank God! Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with my family in a park, but after such exhausting days, I prefer a quiet day at home.

"Of course we can spend the day at home."

I furl my eyebrows as Enzo looks at his new stuffed animal and take a step forward as he's about to push a spoon full of cereals into what appears to be the nib. "No," I say louder and my soon glances at me with big eyes.

"But Fuzzy is hungry, too."

"That is food for human, Smallie," I reply and he pouts.

I roll my eyes but remain steadfast.

Maura and I look at the back door as it opens and I quirk an eyebrow when Stephanie comes in. "Good morning."

The young woman slows her steps when she hears my house. "Morning."

"How was your night," my wife asks and I choke on my coffee.

Stephanie furls her brows and strokes Enzo's cheek to tell him good morning before she walks to the coffee maker. "Good. Yours?"

I turn the corners of my wife downward and nod slowly. "Restful." I look at the clock on the wall and nudge Maura. "Would you hand me my phone, please?"

Maura gets my phone from the counter and hands it to me. "Who are you calling?"

"Verena. I'll ask her if she'd like to join us for dinner tonight. You know, she doesn't know that many people in Boston."

Maura smiles knowingly and the redhead almost spills coffee as she's about to fill a mug with the hot beverage.

I dial Verena's phone number and hold the device to my ear. "You okay?"

Stephanie forces a smile and nods. "Yes."

I'm grinning broadly and wait for Verena to pick up. Somehow I get the feeling that the women actually think I'm faking the call. I raise my brows when the young detective finally picks up. "Hey."

"Please don't tell me we have a new body," grumbles the woman on the other end of the line sleepily.

I smile wryly and run a hand through my hair. "No. No, I was just wondering if you got home in one piece. It was pretty late when you left."

She's silent for a moment and I can her hear thinking. "Yeah, I did."

I glance at my wife and smirk. "Really? Did you call a cab?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because your car is still standing in front of my house," I reply without hesitation and my eyes find Stephanie's who's trying to avoid mine.

Verena takes a deep breath. "I ... walked."

"You walked from Beacon Hill to Jamaica Plain at eleven at night?"

"Yep."

I roll my eyes and Maura chuckles. "Get over here, Nicacio."

I tug in my chin when the connection ends without a warning and glance at the redhead who's trying to bury her face in her hands.

Maura's pressing her lips together to hide her amusement.

"Why are you angry, Mama," Enzo asks all of a sudden and Stephanie swallows hard.

I keep a straight face and take a deep breath. "I'm not angry, baby."

"Really?"

I nod with a small smile and reach over the counter to squeeze his hand. "I promise."

"Okay," he breathes and Maura smiles broadly.

It doesn't take five minutes until the backdoor opens once again and Verena comes in with a dark face.

Maura clears her throat to break the heavy silence. "Good morning, Verena."

Verena's eyes find my wife's and her face softens. "Morning, Maura." She looks at my son and grins broadly when she sees the stuffed animal and ruffles his hair. "Do you like the porg bird?"

Enzo's smile is priceless and Maura lifts him off the chair because he starts to get jittery.

I take this opportunity to have a word with the two younger women.

I can exactly see that they feel caught and somehow I feel like I'm about to give two teenagers a proper lecture. "I don't care what you two do in your spare time as long as it doesn't affect work. As soon as I notice that there is tension in BPD because you have another affair I will immediately end the cooperation with the FBI and I will make sure that Stepahnie's ordered back to Savannah."

"I'm a grown woman. I can sleep with whomever I want," Verena scoffs and lowers her brows when the redhead glares at her.

"You're right." I agree and cross my arms over my chest. "You're absolutely right, Verena. But at BPD I am your lieutenant and nor your friend and my job is to make sure that my department works smoothly. And if I have to, I'll press every button to make sure of that. I got you into my department because you have an extraordinary solve rating, not because I'm bored at work and want to watch a telenovela. Have I made myself clear?"

Stephanie nods slowly with a frown.

"Yes, ma'am," Verena agrees and sets her jaw. "Stephanie and I are gonna keep private and business separate."

I take a deep breath and drop my arms again. "Good. Now let's have a proper breakfast. The little monster is already fed."

The two women glance at my son and laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about the delay, but this December packed a punch. Right at the start of the month, my wife broke her leg and needed surgery on Monday. That's what I call a nice pre-Christmas season. That's why I couldn't update anymore, I'm just pretty busy right now.**

 **I hope you people have a nice Christmas and a happy New Year.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and of course, you are welcome to share your thoughts with me.**

 **Have fun,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's surprising how you can get used to a person within a few weeks. For me, it's almost inconceivable that Stephanie Bradshaw won't come into my kitchen every morning and just be there, but that's how it will be the day after tomorrow.

After we got in some troubles just because all of us really wanted to have a chat with Luke Crawford, the Adelita Boranza and the Damien Humphrey cases come to a halt and we didn't catch similar cases like someone pressed a pause button after the investigating authorities took notice of a really big thing.

I kept stalling Stephanie's supervisors by telling them on the phone that we were still linking our two murder cases with those of the FBI and that we'd still need time, but of course, I course I couldn't put this agency off forever.

To be honest, I really thought that here would take a real drama place after Stephanie and Verena got involved once more and at the beginning, it seemed like that when the young detective withdrew herself from the redhead after they spent the night together. Verena interrupted the agent harshly every once in a while and loud discussions took place in the break room. At least the two stayed true to their word and went into a separated room when the situation threatened to escalate instead of making a scene in front of the whole Homicide unit.

I can only assume that Verena was once again in conflict and had to tell herself that she isn't cheating on her dead wife and that it's okay to continue living at some point. After that week she got her shit together and indeed spent almost every evening with the redhead.

Somehow I think that she realized that she already was feeling more for Stephanie when they got involved for the first time.

I still can see very clearly before my eyes how I had to tell them on Tuesday evening that the cooperation with the FBI had officially ended and that the redhead is expected to be back in her office in Savannah on Monday.

Verena looked at me as if I had punched her in the pit of the stomach with full force without a warning and Stephanie had an expression as if I told her that moment that she'd no longer be welcomed in my house and in my city because she finally got happy after a really long time.

Of course, the young detective estimated a conspiracy and went up against me and accused me of things but I didn't even try to defend myself verbally because I really understood her reaction.

In one moment you're happy and in the other someone pulls the rug from under you.

Verena was beyond mad and told me loudly that I'd be a hypocrite whom she never should have trusted. She really talked herself into a rage before she suddenly had the crazy idea that she could get transferred back to Savannah.

I think that this moment was the only time I raised my voice that evening, telling her that this would be beyond dispute.

Then she suddenly told me that she'd resign if I wouldn't transfer her back and that I could do nothing about it. She's right, I couldn't do anything if she'd decide to quit so she can be with her ... I just call the redhead her girlfriend.

Thank God Stephanie intervened this moment and stood between Verena and me to get the detective's full attention and to tell her that a resignation would not be a solution, that Savannah isn't on the other side of the world and that we're living in a time in which we have cell phones and internet and that the two would find a way.

Verena panted but it seemed as if she'd calm down slowly as soon as she heard Stephanie's voice and looked into her eyes.

I looked down into my lap when they kissed in front of someone else for the first time and since then I have a really bad conscience.

I better don't mention yesterday's drama that took place at my house when I told Enzo that his new friend would leave tomorrow.

I blink a few times when someone knocks on my closed office door and tears me out of my train of thought.

The redhead her head in and smiles weakly. "Can I come in?"

I nod and point at a chair. "Sure thing."

She enters my office and holds a file in her hands. "This is ... a copy of my final report. I want you to have it."

I frown deeply as I take it. "Thank you."

She licks her lips and sighs.

"I hope you know that I tried everything to keep you here, Stephanie, but at some point, my hands were tied."

She finally sits down and nods slowly. "Yes, I know, Jane. It was only a matter of time before I had to go back. Under other circumstance -"

"Leaving would be easier," I state as she trails off.

"I guess that's called bad timing," she sighs heavily.

I scrutinize her for a moment. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," she replies and I shrug. Somehow I can't get rid of the feeling that I should've done more. "Verena said some things on Tuesday that she didn't mean that way."

I hold a hand up and furrow my brows. "Don't worry, I sometimes also say things in the heat of the moment I wish I could take back later."

"She just needs ... a little time to cope with the new situation."

I nod slowly and know what the redhead is talking about.

Stephanie stands up groaning and frowns. "I should go. I still have a few things to pack. Here and ... in the guest house."

I nod in agreement and lean back in my chair.

What a fucking mess. We're getting nowhere with our cases, and now I'm also losing a good investigator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of parting has come sooner than we all like.

Enzo wanted to go with Stephanie and Verena to Logan to say goodbye to the redhead.

Now the little man is sore because my wife and I have told him that we won't go with Verena and Stephanie to the airport so they'd have a little time for themselves to say goodbye.

Somehow, I can understand that he wants to go to the airport, he really likes the agent and I think that the feeling is mutual. Stephanie seems to be really fond of him, too.

They spend almost every free minute together unless Verena kidnaps Stephanie so they can spend a day or a night alone with each other.

It almost seems as if Enzo is a kind of test run for Stephanie, that's the only way I can explain their friendship. I don't know her long enough to say that I can imagine her as a mother, but I can say that this time Stephanie and Verena want something more than just a short affair while they're in the same town that's gonna end badly again.

I can also say that this time Verena's not only projecting her deceased wife into Stephanie but that she really sees who the redhead really is and that she ... indeed loves Stephanie for that.

I take a deep breath and look in the direction of the living room where Stephanie is trying to explain to Enzo why she won't be around tomorrow anymore and that she won't be able to make for him her famous pancakes.

I should mention that it seems like he likes her pancakes even more than mine, Maura's or even my mother's.

I set my jaw because it's obvious that my son is anything but happy right now. He avoids any eye contact and purses his lips, but doesn't cry. Even as a baby he cried very seldom, unlikely other children who blubbered just because they didn't get their way.

At that time I really was worried and thought that there was something wrong with him. Okay, I panicked but learned that Enzo is a little different from other children in some ways. I keep saying that he's not a cry-baby, but today it appears to be a little different.

I furrow my brows as I see him crying and the redhead's holding him tight and whispers to him while she strokes his back. Her lips curve up and she smiles a little and I know that it is as hard for her to say goodbye as it is for my son.

Maura goes to them and places a hand on our son's shoulder and looks at him because his bottom lip is trembling as he glances briefly at me and then he turns to his new stuffed animal. Yes, I know. Right now I am the bogeyman for everyone, I hate myself for not being able to do more for Stephanie, for not being able to keep the redhead with us and for having her going back to Savannah today. Enzo gives me a dark look before he turns his back to me, ignoring me. I know I can't make it to him right now.

It's the first time Enzo is losing a friend in his young life. Well, not in the truest sense of the word but a friend that he can't have around every day. I know that it sounds strange and somehow heartless, but this is his first hard lesson in real life.

Maura and I are trying to give him the best life, but I also know that this can never be enough, there is no child who has one hundred percent a perfect childhood, and someone who says so is a liar.

Maura whispers something into Stephanie's ear and looks at the young woman with a sad smile before she turns to our son who doesn't look at her as well.

I take a deep breath and get up from my chair, I'm not a big fan of farewells and I think it's clear to everybody in this room. Well, Maura knows, and my son knows it too, I hate to say goodbye to a friend.

I'll look long at the redhead before pulling her into a tight hug. It almost seems that Stephanie is taken by surprise because she stiffens briefly before returning the hug.

"Take good care of yourself," I whisper into her ear and she nods a little."I'll keep an eye on Verena and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

„Thank you," she whispers back before she steps back.

I smile but sigh once more. We hear someone clearing their throat and we look at Verena who's waiting for the agent at the door with her last traveling bag. She's as white as a sheet and her eyes seem to be dead. „Steph, we should go now."

The redhead swallows hard and takes a deep breath before nodding again and approaching Verena. She turns to us one last time and glances at Enzo, Maura and me. „Thanks for everything," she states before Verena lifts the bag off the floor and then the two leave the house.

It's deadly quiet after they left. I turn my attention to my wife and my son and furrow my brows because Enzo nestles up to Maura.

I run my hand over my face and suppress a frustrated groan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months have passed since we bit out goodbyes to Stephanie and that's the time we have seen Verena smiling the last time.

We both clarified our positions the same day, and she apologized to me for her behavior and I told her Maura's and my story in full length.

Nevertheless, we never settled our quarrel and had some controversies.

That there Nina's pregnancy turned out to be complicated and that she and Frankie spend more time t their home doesn't help either because that means that Verena and I have to work together to our team is weakened again.

There's a young officer walking past me and I grab him by the arm. "Have you seen Nicacio?"

He stares at me like I've lost my mind. "She's in the gym with Tirmizi."

I let go of him and thank him. Musa Tirmizi is one of the rookies. I like him even though I think that he's a little too good-hearted.

I make my way to the gym and realize that it has been ages since the last time I've been here. Not because I don't care about my fitness anymore but because I rather push weights at home instead of here. At home, I know that I'm gonna have an hour or two for myself. My people here give a fuck about privacy.

I go and change my clothes and head a family sound of fists penetrating angrily a sandbag. I round the corner and spot Tirmizi barely holding the equipment in place while the young woman purposefully rough it up. "Tirmizi," I brake and the young man straightens up as soon as my detective stops. "Take a break. I'll take over."

He lets go of the sandbag and shakes his hands, grumbling, "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

I take his place and glare at the other woman. "Go," I dare her and gasp on her first punch. When Stephanie implied that you don't wanna get in a one on one with Verena, she wasn't kidding.

I gasp once again, clench my jaw and steady myself.

"I am not angry," she growls with her next punch and I stumble a little backward.

No, she's not angry at all. "I know."

"Not at all," she growls as she throws a combination. "I knew that you did everything you could to keep Steph in Boston."

I clench my teeth and nod. "I did."

She bares her teeth as she throws her next punches. "I was so stupid."

I frown. "What?"

"I got involved with her again."

"You fell in love!" I groan when she hits the bag hard and I stumble a little back. "There's nothing wrong with falling in love.

She continues her punches. "In my case, it's bad because either the woman I love either dies or she gets transferred to another state. I should know better and live as a hermit and die as such."

I glance at her for a moment and furl my brows. "When was the last time you've spoken to Stephanie?"

She stops and looks darkly at me.

"She's alive, Nicacio," I state and she takes off her gloves. "And you can't hide forever."

"Try me," she growls low.

I open my mouth to reply something when Tirmizi rejoins us. "Lieutenant, Luke Crawford is here. I shall tell you that he's only talking to you and Agent Bradshaw."

Verena growls low and throws her gloves in a corner.

I stare at the young man. "You sure?"

He nods and tugs his chin in. "Yes, ma'am."

Crawford's kidding me, right? Months later he wants to talk to us? Probably because he thinks that he's safe now. I still have an ace up my sleeve. I glance at the pissed detective and frown. Perhaps two aces. I was always one who holds their cards close to the chest. "Tell him to wait for me in my office."

"But -" He trails off when he sees my dark look. "Yes, ma'am."

God, I still have to teach the boy not to call me ma'am. If someone calls me that I always think that my mother is standing behind me.

I glance at Verena and can tell that she's beyond pissed, with good reason though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to pull a lot of strings and was met with a lot of resistance and at some point, I even had to ask myself if this was really just because of the job or if this was an attempt to make some things right.

After I got the go-ahead from my supervisors, I told Maura that I'd have to go on a business trip for a few days she believed me without a spark of doubt.

Don't get me wrong, I hate it when I have to lie to my wife, but I didn't sow hope that moment and then come back to Boston empty-handed.

I enter the Dirty Robber and see that Maura is sitting at our table, a glass of white wine right in front of her.

She's almost about jump to her feet squeal but stops when I scowl at her.

As always, Verena's sitting at the counter, her nose is once again in one of her books.

It almost seems as if she doesn't want to punish only me but also Maura, for whatever reason.

I inhale deeply and sit down next to my wife.

She leans to me with a frown and whispers, "What did you do?"

I order a beer and look at her with a sigh. "Hello to you, too."

Maura stares at me and raises her brows. "Jane."

I furrow my brows and shrug. "You're not the only one who has contacts."

She rolls her eyes but then she finally kisses me hello before she asks, "That's the reason for your business trip?"

I wiggle my brows and she smiles a little. We turn in our chairs and watch how Stephanie throws herself from behind against the back of the unwitting Verena.

Okay, that's something I wouldn't have done if I were her.

Of course, Verena stiffens instantly and turns in her chair with a dark face, but then it softens and she stares at Stephanie as if she would only imagine the redhead standing in front of her right now.

She lifts her hand and traces Stephanie's face like she wants to make sure that the other woman is really here, in the pub, in Boston.

I thank the waiter and frown deeply, praying silently that the young detective won't say the wrong name.

It would suck for real if I went through all the trouble just to hear Verena saying the name of her dead wife instead of the agent's.

Verena frowns deeply and swallows hard. "Stephanie."

I release my breath and see how the redhead gives my detective a radiant smile.

I glance at my wife as soon as I feel her hand on mine and nod slowly because I know now that this was the right decision.

"How did you manage that?"

"I called in some favors and made Stephanie's superiors clear that we're happily working hand in hand with the FBI, under my conditions."

"You're unbelievable."

"I hope in a good way."

Maura seems to consider her answer and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "Either way."

I open my mouth and shut it again as her words sink in, lowering my brows. "Really?"

She chuckles and takes a swig of her wine.

I turn my head when someone suddenly stands next to me and glance at Verena who looks questioningly at me. "Verena, have you already met our new go-between?"

The young detective blinks several times and frowns deeply. "go-between?"

I furrow my brows and sip my beer. "That's what I just said." I glance at the redhead next to Verena. "I had chat with the directorship of both authorities and told them that we work most effectively together. Well, BPD and FBI. And I insisted that we'd need a go-between in our precinct.

Verena takes the information in and turns the corners of her mouth downwards. "And then the FEDs just made Stephanie available?"

I take a deep breath and lean back in my chair, clearing my throat and looking into two questioning faces, I've already wised Stephanie up in Savannah. "Of course not. First, they wanted to palm a rookie off on me." I pause and shrug. "I've made it very clear this would only work on my terms and that Agent Stephanie Bradshaw is going to be our go-between, not a greenhorn."

"And how long is this ... agreement going to last?"

"Until either BPD or FBI call it off."

"On Monday I start working in the Boranza and Humphrey cases again."

Verena looks down in her lap and she seems to finally understand what I just said and she says, "You know that Crawford contacted us but he only wants to talk to you."

The redhead looks confused at me and shakes her head. "No, I don't know that."

I make a face. "I forgot to mention that. Sorry."

Maura rolls her eyes and swats my shoulder.

I furl my brows and glance confused at her.

"It doesn't matter now," Stephanie states and glances at each of us. "Let's bother our heads about it on Monday." She looks deep into Verena's eyes. "Jane moved heaven and hell so I can come back to Boston, Verena."

The eyes of the young detective soften and she takes the redhead's hand into her own.

I have to admit it, I didn't make this decision altruistically. I've always had in mind that we have to seize the opportunity that Luke Crawford wants to talk to us. Well, actually he wants to talk to the agent. But my primary concern indeed was the misery in which Verena was trapped again and because I am not a monster ...

"Thank you," Verena says all of a sudden, and I nod with a slight smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I enter the empty bullpen and furl my brows when Verena suddenly turns to her desk and Stephanie approaches the coffee maker with her head down. Somehow I have the feeling that they didn't discuss the strategy when we're talking to Luke Crawford in an hour.

I know it when you think you're alone in the office and you take the opportunity to steal kisses, I also know what it's like when you almost get caught by a colleague. I mean, I'm not new to the world.

I clear my throat and glance at the agent. "Why does Luke Crawford want to talk only to you?"

The redhead pours herself a cup of coffee before she turns to me. "Our families used to be friends."

I blink several times. "Excuse me?"

Verena leans against her desk and says nothing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Stephanie takes a sip and presses briefly her lips together. "Luke and I grew up together."

I think I just misheard! I glare at Verena. "Did you know about this?"

The young woman shakes her head without hesitation. "No, not until ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell us about your relationship with Luke Crawford weeks ago?"

Stephanie scoffs and walks towards the table with her briefcase on it. "Because there's no relationship. The Crawford's moved to Boston more ten years ago. I didn't mention it because I thought you might think that I was seeking revenge."

I glance at her questioningly and cross my arms over my chest. "And why would we think that?"

The young agent hesitates for a moment before answering, "Luke's older brother once was engaged to my sister."

This time Verena can't hide her surprise and straightens up. "Zoe was engaged to Luke Crawford's older brother?"

The agent shakes her head. "Not Zoe. Hannah."

Verena groans loudly and runs a hand over her face. "Please tell me Sarah's not a Crawford."

"She's Andy's daughter."

"Even biologically?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I'm meddling. "I'm glad that we got this straight. But I'm still wondering why we should think that this is about revenge."

The agent sits down at the table and takes a deep breath. "Because Justin Crawford cheated on my sister back in Savannah."

"That's why your families called their friendship off?"

She nods slowly and raises her brows briefly. "That and the fact that Luke's father kept making sure that priors were erased from his record. Things like driving under the influence of drugs."

"So Luke's a bad boy."

"Both sons."

I furl my brows. "And why is Luke a person of interest?"

Stephanie sips her coffee. "If the Crawford's have anything to do with the murders, Luke is the weakest link in the chain."

I nod slowly and take a deep breath. "Okay," I state and turn to leave. "You can continue making out."

Stephanie chokes on her drink and Verena almost slips off her desk, and I smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I enter a conference room with Stephanie and Luke Crawford turns his head to see who just came in.

He's thirty-two. He has a pale complexion, wavy auburn hair cut short and dark brown eyes. He's tall, quite thin, and is dressed in gray slacks and a black dress shirt. He's grinning broadly when he spots the agent and gets up to his feet. "Steph, it's been ages since we saw each other," he says delighted and tries to pull her into a hug.

She raises a hand and steps back a little what makes him frown. "Sit down, Luke."

"So bossy," he laughs and sits down again. "I never thought you'd become a cop."

The redhead squirms a little in her chair and licks her lips. "I am no cop."

"Then what are you doing here?"

She looks seriously at him. "I'm a federal agent."

He leans back in his chair and still smirks. "Like father, like daughter."

The agent keeps a straight face. "Obviously."

He scrutinizes her closely and scratches the back of her head. "I just cut short my vacation for you, and you're so dismissive towards me. Shouldn't we remember the old days?"

"I'm not here to wallow in memories with you."

He smirks and leans forward. "We had a hell of a time, hadn't we?"

Okay, slowly I get the feeling that the two were more than just childhood friends and that the agent let this little detail out again. I'll deal with that later. I'll open my file and get the autopsy photo of Damien Humphrey out. "That's how we found your friend Damien. He was beaten to death."

Luke purses his lips and stares at the photo. Someone who isn't used to such sight would puke all over the table right now. "I read about his death in the newspaper."

Now it's Stephanie who leans forward. "You admit that you were friends with him?"

The young man shrugs. "We were speaking acquaintance."

"Why would a sixteen-year-old-boy be friends with a man your age," I ask and furrow my brows.

He glances at me with his dead eyes, conceited. "Have you never had friends older than you?"

"Sure," I reply with a slight frown. "but I didn't get my head bashed in because of that."

„We had a little chat with some of Damien's friends," Stephanie adds now and places Adelita's autopsy photo next to Damien's. "They told us that he was arguing with an older man who happens to look just like you. And that the old dude got his ass kicked and cried like a little girl when Damien was about to break his arm."

He touches his right arm and his face darkens. "Is this an interrogation?"

I turn the corners of my mouth down and shake my head. "No, just a little chat."

" Good, otherwise I'd like to call my lawyer."

"You don't need your lawyer."

Stephanie's fixing her gaze on him. "What was the fight about, Luke?"

IHe licks his lips before he's setting his jaw. "I saw the chick standing in front of Damien's school, waiting for someone. I went to her and flirted a little, wanted to know her name and where she was from. It was nothing."

"Nothing," I ask with a high-pitched voice and he swallows hard. "Flirting with a fourteen-year-old girl is nothing to you?"

"I didn't know that she was fourteen."

"That's why Damien kicked your ass, right," Stephanie asks and he closes his eyes.

He's running his hand over his three-day beard and takes a deep breath. "I swear, I didn't know how old she is. She seemed to be older and Justin said that the chick was hot, so I made my move before he could hook up with her."

I blink a few times. "Your brother Justin was with you that day?"

Luke nods slowly and frowns. "Yeah."

Stephanie takes notes and then she furls confused her brows. "What did you do at the school?"

He's glancing at her for some time. "We had some business to take care of before we paid Damien a visit."

She frowns deeply and stops writing. "Business?"

He takes a deep breath and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yes."

She raises her brows high and it seems she knows what kind of business they were doing but doesn't say it out loud to make sure she doesn't provide Crawford family with a target. "How can we get in touch with Justin?"

"By his lawyer," Luke replies and gets up to his feet, taking his expensive jacket from the empty chair. "This is still a chat, isn't it, Lieutenant."

Stephanie closes her notepad and I can tell that she's beyond pissed.

I look long at him and nod. "It is."

"So I can go?"

I clench my teeth. "You're free to go, Mr. Crawford.

Stephanie gets up as well, walks to the closed door and opens it. "For now."

He grins wryly and almost bumps into Verena. He looks at her and then at the redhead and his smirk grows bigger as he leans towards my detective. "Steph's something in ed, isn't she?"

Verena glares at him. She's a head smaller than him but that doesn't keep her from going after him.

"Whoa," he laughs and holds his hands up

"No," Stephanie says with big eyes as she steps in between them. "No, he's not worth it." She runs her hands over Verena's chest as she tries once more to go after him. "He's not worth it, Verena. Look at me."

Verena's facial muscles are twitching and she breathes hard.

I point angrily at the detective as Crawford laughs and tells her to give her a reason to sue the BPD as he walks down the hallway, pushing the elevator button. "Back off, Detective Nicacio!"

Verena glares at me angrily and clenches her jaw.

I turn my eyes to the redhead. "Agent Bradshaw, get in my office. Now!"

I walk in the direction of my office and hold the door open until the agent enters my room. I slam the door shut and give a fuck if Verena's following us. "What else did you not tell us," I bark angrily at the redhead.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Think hard!"

"I held nothing back," she replies with brows raised high. "Yes, Luke and I were ... more than just friends but that's ten years ago, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't matter," I growl and step closer to her. "I risked my fucking skin to get you back to Boston and that's how you thank me?"

She holds my gaze and frowns slightly. "My relationship with Luke Crawford has absolutely nothing to do with this investigation!"

I believe her but that doesn't mean that this makes any of it better. "This really looks like you're using your resources to take revenge."

Stephanie steps up to me with big eyes. "Every time the Crawford brothers spend some time in a city in the U.S, a body turns up afterward, Jane. I'm not taking revenge on someone who never meant anything to me in the past. All I want to do is to lock those bastards up and throw the key away!"

I look long at her. "Do you have any proof?"

She licks her lips. "No, that's why I asked you for help."

I sit down in my chair. "If you let me walk into a trap once more, or one of my detectives, I'll send you back to Savannah. And then I don't give a fuck about you or Verena."

"It was never my intention to let you step into a trap."

"Have I make myself clear?" I bark.

Stephanie tugs in her chin. "Yes ma'am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lie in my bed and stare at the flickering screen of the TV. I have my right arm wrapped around my sleeping wife while I draw with my left hand circles on the back of my son who's also fast asleep.

You would think that there is nothing better in the world than spending some time in bed with your family. That may is even true when you're son is not drooling all over you.

Well, it could be worse, if Maura would snore. I'll be honest, even that couldn't make me run away. She could snore, drool and be spread over the whole bed, I'd still be here.

I hear her sighing in her sleep and I turn my head because I know it's a sign that my wife's about to wake up.

Maura opens her eyes and glances at me questioningly as she realizes that she's using my arm as a pillow and I smile a little. Yeah, my arm has gone dead but that doesn't bother me.

Maura raises her head and blinks a few times as she sees our sleeping son lying on top of me.

I smile again and shake my head. "It's all right," I whisper and furrow my brows.

"He should be sleeping in his bed," she whispers back and braces herself on her elbow.

That would be really great right now because I urgently need to go to the bathroom but I know that it'll be difficult to put Enzo back to sleep if I'd wake him now.

Maura cautiously gets out of bed and lifts Enzo off me. She makes a face as he whimpers in protest but doesn't even think about to wake up. A bomb could explode next to him, it wouldn't wake him either.

After the two left the room I jump out of bed and hurry into the bathroom to relieve myself after a Minion movie and far too much water. This combination is not healthy for a woman my age. I realized that after Maura and Enzo had fallen asleep and couldn't move to turn the TV off.

I don't know what happened to them while I was at work but after I came home I immediately knew that we would have a movie night in our bedroom. Neither Enzo nor Maura told me what had happened and I know better not to ask when they're in such a strange mood.

I wash my hands and went back into the bedroom and frown because Maura is already back in bed.

I slip underneath the cover and turn to my wife to search her eyes. "What happened?"

She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "It's been a long day, Jane."

Something tells me that it's not completely true, but I shut up and kiss her gently. Somehow we haven't been able to kiss all night.

Maura smiles broadly and kisses me again to undo our lapse. I blink a few times as she glances at me and frown because I can see that she has something else in mind.

Before I know what's happening she straddles my lap and I raise my brows high when she kisses me hard. Somehow my hands automatically start to unbutton the top of her pajamas.

Okay, I know this is a diversion, but right now I don't really care.

She hums as I slip her top down and I have to lick my lips at the sight in front of me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„It's one coincidence too many," Stephanie mumbles and I agree with her silently, that is one coincidence too much.

Maura, Verena, Stephanie and I stare at the charred corpse that once has been Jace Rivera. His body is burned beyond recognition and that what is left of the young social worker ... Well, it's more like a burned log in a fireplace than a human being.

The fire department was called to his apartment building by a neighbor last night because Jace's place was on fire and the caller wasn't sure if Jace was home or not.

Unfortunately, Jace was at home but we can't rule out that he was already dead when the fire started until Maura tells us other.

I agree with Stephanie in another thing, it can't be a coincidence that Jace died in a fire right after we had a talk with Luke Crawford. Apparently we got on the wrong side of someone with Jace's cooperation, unfortunately, Jace became collateral damage.

I can hardly imagine that the young man hadn't noticed a cable fire.

Yeah, that's right, cable fire. This was the first result of the fire investigation.

„During the autopsy, I couldn't find any soot particles in his throat, nostrils, trachea or lungs," Maura states clinically as she puts off her gloves. „I can rule out that Jace was alive during the fire."

„Can you determine the time of death," Verena wants to know with a petrified face.

„Obviously he died before the fire started," my wife replies sarcastically and the young detective frowns deeply.

„Maura," I say warningly and Maura glances at me. My wife drops her shoulders and shoves her hands into the pockets of her white coat.

„I can't determine an exact time of death and I also can't determine the cause of death because I couldn't locate any fatal fractures on the skull or throat and I couldn't find any shooting and stabbing wounds. Right now I am waiting for the tox screen."

„I meet the leading fire investigator for a beer tonight," Verena states and all of us look surprised at her. „I'm sure that I can educe information from him."

I take a deep breath and nod slowly. „As long as you're able to work tomorrow."

Verena blinks a few times and cracks a smile when she understands what I'm alluding to. I know that the young woman is quite able to hold her drink, but then it's better not to talk to her the next day until noon.

„Don't worry," Verena replies and I smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the hell didn't you tell us he called you in the middle of the night with a suppressed number?" Verena barks and paces nervously up an down in the bullpen. "Did you ever think that it could be important? already months ago. "I am lieutenant in Homicide, I get weird calls all the time."

"While you're in the middle of an investigation of two cases that involves an influential family?"

I get up from a chair and look dark at her. "This isn't my first rodeo, Detective. And I've survived worse."

"Back then you were alone," Verena replies angrily and steps closer to me.

The redhead's pressing her lips together and Maura is weirdly silent.

I glance long at the young detective and set my jaw. "Just because Jace Rivera tried to contact me a couple of times, it doesn't mean that I have a target on my back now."

" There is someone out there who committed more ten murders, Jane," Verena replies and I can see in her eyes that she's seriously worried. "And that someone started to clean up after himself."

"I agree with Verena," Stephanie suddenly says and crosses her arms over her chest.

My shoulders slump and I lower my brows. "Really?"

"You may have survived a couple of things, but you don't forget that you have a little more responsibility than back then," the young agent says and looks at me with a slight frown.

I clench my teeth and take a deep breath as I look at my worried wife. I know Stephanie's right and I have more responsibility than four years ago. I lick my lips and frown. "I can't dig myself in for the rest of this investigation."

"No one said that you have to," Verena states and shoves her hands in the pockets of her pants. "We just make a couple of ... arrangements."

"Arrangements," I repeat skeptically and Verena nods with a mischievously smile.

I glance at the agent who's pressing her lips together to hide a grin.

Maura raises her brows and shrugs. Obviously, she's as clueless as I am.

I think I don't like where this is going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get a coke from the fridge and furl my brows as I see Maura and Stephanie looking at a book with Enzo. I noticed very early that the young agent is remarkably intelligent too because I sometimes caught her talking to Maura about all kind of art and how science and medicine are progressing. Then I take a look at Verena who is about to wire a new security system.

She has an expression as if she'd rather be somewhere else on her free weekend than here, and if she doesn't want to make our house more burglar-proof. I wonder how she learned wiring a security system and go to her. „You don't have to do that. I'm sure that a technician can come here on Monday."

She's glancing at me and frowns. „What?"

I hand her the can. „I know that you'd rather spend the weekend alone with Steph, I can see it in your eyes. It can wait until Monday."

The young woman shakes her head and her frown deepens. „No, you misunderstood the look in my eyes. I was ... I was just thinking about a few things. I really like going this for you and Maura."

I nod slowly and follow her gaze. „Where'd you learn to wire security systems?"

She sips her coke and takes a deep breath. „My uncle had his own security company, e and my cousin helped him wiring the houses of our family and friends. I also could hot-wire your car."

This time it's me who's frowning deeply. „That's really not necessary. I don't even want to know how you learned that."

She scowls at me before she smirks. „I can stop and move in with Stephanie in your guest house if that makes you feel any better -"

„I trust your expertise," I cut her short and her smirk grows bigger.

Yes, this possibility was suggested by Maura after we clocked out and Stephanie, Verena and I were speechless for a few moments until we unanimously decided that this would be not such a good idea.

Maura and I took the redhead back in right after I brought her back to Boston and Maura and I unanimously said that the agent can move back in.

Stephanie, Verena and I explained to my wife that it wouldn't matter whether three cops would live in the immediate vicinity if someone actually would be after e because every second count when they really get into the house. I also could see how Verena was seized by panic when m wife suggested it and nearly used the closest window as an exit route. On top of that, there really would have been a mess and a lot of paperwork in which Stephanie and I'd have to explain why one of my detectives jumped out of a window in the third floor.

I see Enzo grinning and how he buries his face in Maura's chest while Stephanie chuckles.

„Did Zoe and you actually think about having children," I ask and wonder where this is coming from.

Verena watches the same situation and smiles a little. „We've talked about it over and over again because I knew that she wanted to have a family one day."

„You don't," I ask and furrow my brows.

Verena scratches the back of her head and shrugs. „I'm not really good with children."

I scoff and nod at my son. „Shall we ask Enzo about that?"

She smiles weakly and shakes her head.

I know that she actually is good with children, I can see that every time she drops by and beams when she sees my son. Not to mention the children of a victim or a child of relatives when they come in to tell us about the victim. Verena is always the one who's offering to take care of the kids while we have a talk with the family members. But I also can see that something has changed since Stephanie's return, that something's bothering Verena. „What's the matter?"

She looks long at me before she's closing her toolbox. „Everything's fine."

„Verena."

„Since I've been with Stephanie, I mean really in a relationship, I've been wondering -"

„What are you wondering?"

„Whether I married the right woman back then," she answers and my brows shoot up. „Don't get me wrong, Jane, I really loved Zoe from the first moment I laid eyes on her. Yeah, she was an annoying journalist but something enchanted me from the first moment. That really never happened to me before. But when I got home, I complained about an incompetent colleague or a situation in the precinct and Zoe spurred me on to continue until we almost started a fight because sometimes she didn't understand why I was so angry when I got home." She swallows hard and shakes her head. „Sometimes Zoe fueled my rage. Steph is different, she knows what our job is like and she's able to talk me down. If it hadn't been for Stephanie yesterday, I'd smashed Crawford's face."

„I know what you're talking about," I say and she tilts her head a little. „Maura's my voice of reason. And Stephanie's your reason that keeps you from doing something really stupid. You know what I call that?" I wait for a second and she shakes her head. „I call it unconditional love." I raise a hand when the young woman is about to disagree. „Sometimes we get a second and a third chance, Verena. Sometimes we just have to jump at the opportunity."

I can see the dilemma in her eyes as she briefly looks at the redhead and suddenly I have a really bad feeling and add, „But sometimes it is also better to take one step at a time and you should first move in with Stephanie instead of skipping ten steps at once."

Verena glances at me with a confused expression and blinks a few times before we both laugh.

The young woman straightens up and frowns as the front door opens without knocking and my mother bursts in.

Ma stops abruptly as she sees Verena and quirks a brow. „What's going on here?"

I roll my eyes and sigh loudly. „Ma, you already know Stephanie and Verena."

My mother glares at me. „That's not what I meant, Jane. I dropped by after I paid Frankie and Nina a visit and after they told me that Verena was at their place this morning to install a new security system. And now I am here and she's doing the exact same thing here. So, what's going on?"

I glance at the young detective and raise my eyebrows in surprise because I didn't know about her morning visit at my brother's, but then I turn my attention to my mother. „It's not that bad, Ma." My shoulders are dropping as I see her waiting for an answer that will calm her down. „It's just a precaution, Ma. It's just ... one of our cases has turned out to be more complicated than we thought."

„So, it's your work again!"

„Ma," I sigh and close briefly m eyes as she makes her way to the kitchen.

Verena approaches me and frowns deeply. „I didn't know your mother would react that way."

„I know," I groan and turn to Ma. „Ma, what are you doing here?"

She places several brown paper bags on the kitchen counter and looks darkly at me. „I brought you lunch."

I'm tugging in my chin with a bad conscience. „Thanks, Ma."

My mother places her hands on her hips. „You're welcome. I brought you your favorite burger and fries, Jane." She looks at Verena and frowns. „I also brought you fries and a burger with extra cheese, extra onion and extra bacon, no gherkin."

Verena clears her throat. „Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli."

Ma stops dead and glares at her. „How many times have I told you not to call me Mrs. Rizzoli?"

Verena lowers her eyes and swallows heavily. „Yes, ma'am."

Ma glares once again at her and then she looks at Maura. „Maura, I brought you a classic cheeseburger." She raises her hand when my wife is about to protest. „I know you like to eat healthily, but sometimes you need something greasy stuff."

Maura rolls her eyes but smiles.

„Stephanie, I made you my own version of a Jucy Lucy."

Stephanie smiles broadly. „Thank you, Angela."

„Please tell me if you liked it."

„I will."

Enzo runs to his grandmother and looks excitedly at her. „What about me, Grandma?"

Ma squats down and beams at him. „For you, I made my famous Sloppy Joe, honey."

My son beams enthusiastically and I shake my head with a smile because I know that my wife won't be happy about it.

I frown as my mother immediately makes her way back to the front door. „You're not staying?"

„I have to go back to the Dirty Robber," she replies seriously. „Don't get yourself killed." She pauses and points at me, Stephanie and Verena. „I mean each of you."

„Yes, ma'am," we say in unison before Ma leaves the house again.

„Your mother is a little overprotective," Verena states while Maura gets plates out of the cupboard.

I quirk an eyebrow and thank Maura. „Says the one who installed new security systems in my brother's and my house."

Verena places her burger on her plate and scowls at me. „I won't apologize for that."

I smile at her and lift Enzo on a chair at the dining table. „Come here, very hungry caterpillar."

Enzo giggles and almost spills his fruit juice.

The lunch is quiet and peaceful. We talk about anything but the case we're currently working on because not everyone on the table is an adult an none of us wants to traumatize Enzo.

Instead, Verena and Stephanie tell us a little bit more about their lives before they came to Boston and my son keeps asking them questions and the two women try to answer them as truthful as possible even Maura and I know that some situations in life aren't that easy to explain.

I once was young too and in this time I also have beaten some guys up who were stronger and taller than me, but I never told Enzo the real story about it, I still have a few years until I will tell him the truth.

Of course, Stephanie and Verena wanted to get to know how Maura and I got to know each other and we told them the slimmed down version in which the gruesome and bloody details were left out.

Of course, the two young women were surprised to hear that Maura and I hunted down my worst nemesis together.

I also learned that Charles Hoyt is still educational material in Quantico, and even the detectives who brought down the monster but they remained unnamed to protect their privacy.

I don't know whether to be thrilled or horrified.

I mean, Hoyt wasn't just my worst nightmare after trying to kill Maura right in front of my eyes ... He was so much more, not in a good way, though.

I can't even describe what he was to me.

I sit down on the couch and flinch as someone places an cold beer in my neck and I glance surprised at Verena.

She's frowning a little. „Now you're the one who looks like to be somewhere else."

„It's just ... some things came up I haven't thought about for a long time," I reply without hesitation and take the beer from her hands. „I've almost forgotten some of them."

She sits down next to me and looks at Maura. „I hope you've forgotten the good things."

I follow her eyes and smile. „I could never forget the good stuff, even if they are paired with some bad memories."

The young woman takes a big sip of her beer and nods slowly. „You and Maura ... you had to get through a lot, too."

„Through things that last for more than a lifetime," I reply absentmindedly and turn my bottle between my hands. „Back then ... Maura got in danger because of my recklessness, and right after we got saved by Korsak and Frost, I couldn't sleep when I wasn't near her. Back then, I was sitting in my car which I'd parked right in front of Maura's house and made sure that she was safe and sound. I know that she knew about it but she kept her mouth shut. Sometimes I slept on the couch. I barely was in my apartment back then, only to take a shower and to change my clothes."

Verena takes another sip of her beer. „It seems like you took good care of her before you were together."

„I tried to," I furl my brows when she scoffs. „What?"

„I was just trying to imagine you proposing to Maura. The only thing that came into my mind was a bench in the park where you were eating sandwiches and you nervously tried to find a way to ask her marrying you."

I look at her in disbelieve. „Do I make such an unromantic impression?"

„Honestly? Yes!"

I blink a few times and scoff, too. „Well, I am not that unromantic. I've claimed over and over again that I'll propose in Fenway Park, with foam fingers, beer, and hot dogs and in a Red Sox jersey."

„That sounds so much better," Verena laughs and I join her. „Did you propose that way?"

„No," I chuckle and shake my head. „No, I got us a table for two at L'Espalier and put on my best suit and dress shirt." I tug in my chin when Verena looks skeptical at me. „What? Are you going to tell me that you have a whole closet full of dresses?"

Verena makes a thoughtful face and frowns. „The last time I wore a dress I was eight. My family was supposed to go to the christening of my cousin but I convinced my mom to let me play in the backyard. After I dirtied up my dress she gave up the try." She grins broadly and raises her brows. „How did Maura react the night you went to L'Espalier?"

„I was surprised when she stopped her car in front of the restaurant," my wife answers and the young woman looks at her. „I know that Jane isn't exactly a fan of French cuisine. Actually, that evening was the complete opposite of what Jane normally likes, including her proposal." She pauses and looks down at me with a smile before she sits down on the armrest of the couch. „I always thought that she'd be beyond nervous when she decides to propose, but Jane was extremely calm. I didn't even realize what she had planned, not even when we arrived at L'Espalier. It was a beautiful evening, though. A table for two, candlelight dinner and no conversations about work."

„I'm full of surprises," I state with a mischievous grin but flinch when Maura swats my shoulder.

But then she leans down and kisses me gently. „Very true," she agrees and smiles. „That's why I love you."

I can't hold back my grin. „I love you, too."

Maura takes a deep breath and glances at the young detective for a moment. „How did you propose to Zoe?"

Verena blinks a few times and scratches her chin. „Um ... Well ... We both were running when we stopped at a hot dog stall. We sat down on a bench in the park and I was beyond nervous before I blurred out my proposal."

I look surprised at her and chuckle. „And you're saying I am not romantic?"

Maura rolls her eyes and hits my shoulder again.

I glare at her. „Ow!"

„You deserved it!"

„Verena," Stephanie says as she places her wine glass in the sink and the young woman looks at her. „I'll go to the guest house now."

Verena clears her throat and puts the empty bottle on the coffee table. „That's my cue. Have a good night."

„You too," I reply with a neutral expression and clench my teeth to suppress a knowing grin.

Maura and I watch the two women leaving the main house and before I know it Maura's straddling my lap. She smiles broadly and shrugs. „Let's have a good night."

I place my hands on her thighs and smirk broadly. „Hell yeah."

She laughs before she bends her head down and kisses me hard.

I can't suppress a moan and respond immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I glance impatiently at my watch as Maura thoughtfully packs her attaché case while our nanny Sandra is already busy with Enzo.

I know that patient is a virtue, but I hate coming late to work, especially when there is a potential eyewitness waiting for us.

Maura looks at me a little annoyed and licks her lips. „We still have time, Jane."

I empty my coffee mug and roll my eyes. „I know."

„Give them five more minutes."

„I give them two," I growl and my wife scowls at me.

„Fine," she agrees and I quirk a brow.

I roll my eyes and walk around the kitchen counter, wrapping my arms around Maura from behind and kissing her neck.

She tilts her head to the side to give me a little more access and I have to hold back because right in the living room is our son and he doesn't need to see what I want to do to his mother right now.

Maura's pressing her back against me and I swallow hard. „Let them sleep a little longer."

I turn her around and look her in the eye. „Five more minutes," I agree before I press my lips against hers and Maura hums, wrapping her arms around my neck.

„Ew," we hear Enzo say and Sandra chuckle.

I pull away and scowl at my son but have to smile because I know that his exclamation is innocent.

Maura chuckles and runs her hands over my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I hope you had a good start into the new year and that you celebrated thoroughly.**

 **I hope that you like this update and of course you can also tell me what you think about it.**

 **Enjoy and have fun,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was right, I should have waited with my wife in our house for Stephanie and Verena instead of bursting into the guesthouse. The door was not locked and I had already thought that we were caught off guard in the middle of the night and the two would either lie seriously injured and helpless in the house or worse, dead. That's why I worked my way carefully through the guesthouse and searched the two floors up to the bedroom with my hand on my gun.

I want to mention, I knocked on the door before I put my head in the room. I wish I had knocked several times.

It's not the first time I catch two people having sex, but this time it was different. Not because this was Stephanie and Verena, but because I saw things that were definitely not intended for my eyes.

I am not talking about any twisted sex practices, but about ... Things that changed my view of Verena forever. I know she is a good person and has only the best intentions, but there are things you should never know about a human being, whether you are with the person in an intimate relationship, or if the person confides in you in that regard.

I have the utmost respect for these people because they have to fight their way through life in the truest sense of the word simply because they are physically different, because they face the ' hostile ' environments and often emerge victorious, sometimes even unscathed. By that I mean not only physically but also psychologically. I have the utmost respect for them because some people choose to take a much more drastic path and let their bodies adapt to how they feel in reality. I have the utmost respect for Verena because she is just as she is and obviously doesn't want to change the fact that she has the courage to face the contempt of some people when they find out that she is not like anyone else. That they have the courage to stand by themselves. I have always wondered since I know her why she really smiles or laughs heartiest, I have repeatedly attributed it to the fact that she has already had many strokes of fate in her young life, I was not clear with what. r a packet she has to go through life and yet she has not collapsed under the burden. I respect them for that the most. And yet I find myself unintentionally looking down at her and turn away so that Verena does not realize that my knowledge is unpleasant to me. "Did you get anything out of the fire investigator?"

There is quiet for a moment. "Not much, Mark told me that it was actually a cable fire but he doesn't think it was coincidence since the outlet was manipulated even though it was fully functional."

I recover and turn back to the detective and the agent. "So, and according to Maura's account, the fire was staged to conceal a murder."

Verena nods slowly. "Yep."

„Great. When are we going to get Mark's report?"

"Not at the moment."

"Excuse me?"

Verena sits down at her desk and raises her eyebrows. "He got the order not to forward his report to the BPD."

"We got on the wrong side of the Crawford family," Stephanie states while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

I clench my jaw and huff. „Yeah, looks like that. I want to talk to a person in charge of the fire department."

Verena takes receiver of her landline in her hand and nods once. "On it."

I glance at the redhead and furrow my brows. "What about the neighbor that called 911?"

Stephanie sighs and sits down at the table on which her documents lie. "We didn't get much out of him. We had to put him in the drunk tank first. "

"Even better," I groan. "I take care of my superiors and give us a little time," I state and turn on my heels. I hear someone following me and look over my shoulder, keeping the office door open as I spot the agent.

Stephanie enters my office, waits until the door closes again and frowns. "We should talk about this morning."

I keep a neutral expression as I sit down on my chair. „There's nothing to discuss or justify. You and Verena are two grown-up people and I know you don't live a life of chastity in a relationship." I pause and sigh. „Plus, I shouldn't have just snooped around."

Stephanie looks at me as if I've lost my mind. „It's your guesthouse, Jane."

"Nevertheless, that doesn't give me the right to burst in your privacy."

It almost seems like she expected a different reaction and that her brain needs a moment to grasp the situation. „It's not that we noticed you being in the house and continued anyway . Verena and I noticed that there had to be someone in the house because after -" She trails off and clears her throat the bedroom door was open a gap and it was clear to us that it probably was you because we were running late. "

I raise a hand and close my eyes briefly. „Stephanie, you really don't have to justify your actions."

„I'm just saying it because Verena realizes you're looking at her differently since you know she's ... different."

I frown deeply. „That ... wasn't conscious in the first place."

"I know," the redhead replies with a sad undertone. "When I learned about her condition, I wasn't aware that I looked at her differently afterwards, too, until she once accused me of only getting involved with her because-"

"I understand," I say as she falls silent. "I can assure you that I am not interested in her anatomy, only in her personality, loyalty and abilities as a detective."

„I can assure you that her loyalty is immeasurable when it comes to people who see her as her family. Just like my loyalty."

I need a moment and lick my lips. "You see us as a family?"

Stephanie laughs in relief. „Yes, of course."

I nod slowly and pierce her with my gaze. "I can assure you that nothing changes in our friendship just because Verena is above a woman and below ... not. I don't jump to conclusions just because someone else looks, speaks or talks different. The only thing I value is that the person treats their partner with respect and that they're not an asshole that beats up their partner when others are not present. "

„Verena would never raise a hand against me."

I take a deep breath and nod. „I know."

Stephanie nods slowly and smiles a little. "I just wanted to ... clarify that."

„I know."

Stephanie pauses and then points over her shoulder. „I'll go back to work."

I nod approvingly. „Okay."

Stephanie furls her brows because I keep staring at her. „What?"

I hesitate for a moment and clear my throat. „Maybe Verena said a thing or two about you that made me think."

She nervously shifts her weight from one foot to the other. „I hope it didn't have anything to do with our morning activity."

I blink a few times and gives away for a second. „We barely spoke to each other this morning," I counter and notice my fallacy and about what Stephanie talked about not even five minutes ago. „No, it has nothing to do with your morning activity."

„You're making me a little nervous right now."

I wave her statement off and sit back in my chair. „It's nothing world-shattering. I just think she loves you. I'm even pretty sure about that."

The redhead staggers a bit and props herself on an empty chair. „Nothing world-shattering?"

„She certainly told you that already."

Stephanie slowly shakes her head. „No, she didn't."

Okay, that's embarrassing and a little uncomfortable. I lick my lips and clear my throat. „Um ... ups." She sits down and I roll my eyes. „I know it's not optimal because once again I couldn't shut my trap, but just act surprised if she confesses her love to you once she's ready."

She nods slowly. „I'll try." She gets up once again and turns to leave but stops at the door. „Jane."

I take the receiver of my landline in my hand and frown. „Yes?"

She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles properly this time. „Thank you for everything."

I smile and nod before I start dialing a phone number. „You're welcome."

Stephanie nods and takes a deep breath before she's leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Intersex people are born with any of several variations in sex characteristics including chromosomes, gonads, sex hormones, or genitals that, according to the UN Office of the High Commissioner for Human Rights, 'do not fit the typical definitions for male or female bodies'. Such variations may involve genital ambiguity, and combinations of chromosomal genotype and sexual phenotype other than XY-male and XX-female. Intersex people were previously referred to as hermaphrodites, 'congenital eunuchs', or congenitally 'frigid'. Such terms have fallen out of favor; in particular, the term 'hermaphrodite' is considered to be misleading, stigmatizing, and scientifically specious. Medical description of intersex traits as disorders of sex development has been controversial since the label was introduced in 2006. They may face stigmatization and discrimination from birth or discovery of an intersex trait -"

„Maura," I groan and put my head in my neck. „I didn't want to make a scientific discussion out of it when I told you that Verena is both male and female."

My wife looks at me seriously and takes a sip of tea. „I told you that we should wait for them because I knew that you would have a difficult time to proceed such news."

I quirk an brows and lower my coffee cup. „Did you know that Verena is intersex?"

„I'm a doctor, Jane, of course I knew," my wife retorts and I glance at her skeptically. She rolls her eyes and corrects herself. "I'm a doctor, of course she confided in me."

„She's confided in you?"

„Yes."

„Why didn't she tell me anything about her condition?"

„Because it's nothing to peddle with around," Verena answers and I turn in my seat only to see that the young woman is standing in the door frame of Maura's office. „I just wanted to tell you that the head of the fire investigation is in Seattle for a month, a spontaneous invitation from a symposium."

I notice I'm staring at Verena. „That spontaneous?"

Verena's face is hard and she nods. "Yes, lieutenant."

I see that she is about to turn around. „Hey, shut the door and sit down."

Verena looks restrained to the couch as I point at it. „I don't want to interrupt your lunch break. You have a lot to talk about with Dr. Isles. "

„Shut up and sit," I reply in a commanding tone and Verena does as I said.

Verena clenches her teeth and does as she was told, sits down on the couch without protesting.

I look briefly at my wife and sigh. „Maybe you get the impression that I have a problem with your physical condition, but I don't. I'm friends with you because I like your personality and because you do your job well, Verena, not because you ... I noticed early that you are different, by which I don't mean physically ... but your way. I see myself in you over and over again. "

Verena doesn't look at me but at her folded hands.

Maura smiles at me a little and then turns to the young woman. „Jane doesn't mean it just because she wants to be polite, Verena. She says it because she means it that way, too. It's not easy to educe such words from her. "

Verena finally raises her gaze and runs her fingers tiredly over the brows. „I don't trust because of that I don't trust other people light-minded."

„Because that trust has been abused," I ask cautiously.

She sighs heavily and nods slowly. „Yes."

I look at her long. „You don't need to worry about us. We're not going to take advantage of it or talk bad about you because of your condition. I would also like to say that your little secret is safe with us." I pull in my chin as Maura admonishing me and Verena raises her eyebrows. „I ... I didn't mean that."

Maura groans because I obviously put myself into an even more awkward situation and I make a face.

Verena stares at me before she starts laughing heartily.

The three of us look to the door as it opens and Stephanie sticks her head in. „Do you want to mix it with Luke again?"

Verena raises her eyebrows and looks at me. „Officially?"

I start grinning and shrug. „Officially, the next hour you're on lunch break, that's all that I know about."

The young detective also grins and gets up dramatically slow. „I think I indeed need a break right now."

"Have fun," I state and furrow my brows. „But not too much fun, kids."

Stephanie's blushing before she and her girlfriend leave my office.

Maura turns back to me and scrutinizes me before she frowns a little.

I hold her gaze and tilt my head to the side a little bit. „What?"

Maura grins mischievously, raises one shoulder. „You're right. Verena also reminds me of a younger version of you."

I growl low and point at my wife. „Married to me. If you're no longer sure about that, we can get that right here and now on this desk."

My wife looks at me long before she starts laughing. „Aren't you already satisfied today, my very hungry caterpillar?"

I blink a few times and let the question sink in before slowly shaking my head. „I could never get enough of you."

She rolls her eyes and squints in her seat. „Sometimes should also work and take care of our son."

I let my shoulders sink and sighed dramatically. "A few years ago, everything was so much easier."

„Some years ago, we weren't parents or even married. Do you want that time back?" Maura replies and looks at me with raised brows.

I purse my lips a little and sighed again. „No." Okay, now it's time to get professional again. „Do you already have the tox report?"

Maura licks her lips and frowns deeply. „Jace's body was so badly burned that we couldn't get a result."

„So no clear cause of death either," I grumble and she nods in agreement. „So someone could actually get away with the murder."

„Jane, you don't know if it really was a murder."

I look at her in disbelief and wonder if she even sometimes hears what she says. „Are you kidding me?"

Maura looks back at me long and shrugs. „He might have had a fatal heart attack."

I snort and leaning forward a little bit. „The boy wasn't even thirty, Maura. How often does such a young person, who was firing on all cylinders, die of a fatal heart attack die?"

She pauses and I know fully well that she's in the process of calculating the opportunities. "If he had a heart condition-"

„For the love of God, Jace had no heart condition, Maura," I bark and she rolls her eyes. „He didn't die of natural death, Jace Rivera was killed and we can't prove it unless Stephanie and Verena give Luke Crawford a start."

„You don't have to bark at me because of it," my wife replies and I get up with a loud sigh.

I know I don't have to shout at Maura because of that, but that these guys are always one step ahead of us makes me furious. I run my hand through my hair and catch myself wondering for a split second if Stephanie is really on our side or if she's not our distraction and Crawford's source of information.

I really only have this thought for a split second because it's ridiculous. But the idea that there indeed is a mole isn't so far-fetched. Now we just have to find this mole and smoke them off. This is all like a damn big haystack in which we have to find a damn lot of needles.

„Jane," my wife says all of a sudden and I turn my attention to her. "You know I don't like to say something like that, but there are cases that are just too big for our authority."

She's right, Maura doesn't like to say that because she hates it just as much as me if we can't solve a case, but I also know that her analytical mind isn't necessarily wrong and that this case is just too big for us. I mean, Stephanie has been working on it for more than five years and keeps having a tough time with it. I nod slowly and close my eyes briefly. „I know, but you also know that it's not in my nature to just give up."

Maura slings her arms around me from behind after stepping up and nods against my back. „I know, and that's exactly what worries me."

I turn my head a little bit and furrow my eyebrows. „I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Enzo."

"That's not what worries me," she whispers, tightening her hold.

I clench my jaw and take a deep breath. I'm always keeping my word, I won't let anything happen to my wife or my son, and if it is the last thing I'll do!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„I have to confess," Stephanie states and wipes her mouth with a napkin. „Your mother makes pasta worth dying for."

Maura is smirks and takes a sip of her water.

I nod approvingly and look briefly to the counter where my mother stands and chats with an officer holding several containers in his hands.

Since Korsak took over the Dirty Robber, it's a favorite pub of cops where they find refuge, either at lunchtime or after work.

That's exactly why we're here to have lunch. I'm not thrilled that Maura, Stephanie, me and Verena are here at the same time, but as Maura came to us with this idea to exchange the latest information I was outvoted.

I nod with a smile. „Yeah, I know. Her pasta indeed is to die for." I look at my wife and pull my chin in as she scowls at me. „What?"

Maura rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Sometimes your choice of words is more than inappropriate."

Verena grins broadly and takes a sip from her iced tea.

I nod to her briefly. „Did Luke back down?"

Verena's still chewing her pasta before she replies, "I wouldn't call it backing down, but it turned out that he's quite anxious." She swallows heavily as I raise a brow. „I didn't lay a finger on him." She pauses and looks briefly at Stephanie. „Well, I barely laid finger on him, but it turned out that he has a tendency to stumble."

I clench my teeth to hide a grin. „What does that suppose to mean?"

Stephanie needs a moment to respond. „After he understood that we didn't pay him an official visit he called his minder.

I quirk a brow and Stephanie shakes her head with a worried frown.

The young detective smirks and shrugs. „The minder was only a little over 6"10."

Stephanie takes a deep breath. „And after the minder was knocked out Luke told us that he'd fill a criminal complaint."

„Perfect," I grumble and sit back, glaring at the younger brunette. „So we have nothing at all."

Verena presses her lips together and nods slowly."I'll head to youth farewell later, having a little chat with some social workers in private. My gut tells me that we haven't snooped around there enough yet. „

I look at her long and furl my brows. „You're targeting Jace's supervisor?"

The young woman frowns and nods slowly. „I don't know why but something tells me that there's something going on we don't know about yet."

„I'm not sure if I like your train of thought, Nicacio."

„Me neither," the agent agrees and glances at me briefly.

Maura needs a moment before leaning forward and whispering with big eyes. "Do you think that the youth welfare office is in cahoots with the murders?"

The redhead waits a moment and raises her eyebrows. "In every state where I have investigated in this matter, it was mostly about children who were in the care of the youth welfare."

„It cannot be true that people who are supposed to make sure that children in need are safe again ensure that those children get involved with illegal activities," Maura says indignantly and we look at her a little confused.

„Maura, you know that there are people who misuse children who are supposed to be safe because they are in the system," I whisper sharply.

My wife rolls her eyes and glares at me. „Of course I know that, Jane."

„During my investigation, I have exposed more fraudulent foster families than murderers," Stephanie objects and we look at her. „It's scary how many so-called foster families see the children in need as sources of income rather than beings who need a warm home, three meals a day and a good education."

„This sad phenomenon doesn't only exist in the US," Verena adds and takes a deep breath. „There are families like that in Germany, too, there are enough bastards who take a foster child in only for their own benefit and social assistance to maintain their standard of living while the foster children really live at the minimum of existence."

Stephanie opens her mouth to add something as her expression becomes unreadable.

I furl my eyebrows and turn in my seat to look in the same direction.

An older woman has entered the Dirty Robber. She has a fair complexion, straight red hair worn long, and blue eyes. She is a little tall, of average weight, and is dressed in a dark gray business skirt suit.

Somehow the woman looks familiar to me but I can't tell where I might have met her before. I look at the redhead and ask, "Do you know her?"

Stephanie nods slowly but says nothing.

„And who's that?"

It seems like she wakes up from her trance and looks at me a little overwhelmed. „My sister."

Maura's eyebrows shoot up and my mouth stands open with surprise.

Verena turns so fast in her seat that she nearly knocks her chair over and her face hardens as soon as she spots the older redhead.

Stephanie's sister smiles broadly when she sees Stephanie, but that smile instantly dies as she lays eyes on the young detective and when she sees that her sister's hand is on Verena's thigh.

Yes, Maura and I didn't miss it either, but none of us brought it up because it's not meant as a suggestive touch. Jeez, I can't count anymore how many times Maura has put her hand on my thigh without ulterior motives.

Stephanie gets up hesitantly and walks towards the older woman. „Hello, Hannah."

She takes a deep breath and her smile reappears. „Hi, Stephanie."

She hugs Stephanie intimately and I look briefly at Maura before turning my gaze to Verena. The young woman doesn't exactly look thrilled, quite the opposite, it almost seems as if she is looking for a way out to escape a delicate situation.

Stephanie scrutinizes her sister thoroughly."What are you doing here?"

„Can't I visit my sister and her new friends in Boston?"

The young agent narrows her eyes for a brief moment but then she smiles broadly. „Of course you can." She looks at me and Maura and places a hand on her sister's arm, which we don't know by name yet. „Hannah, that's Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles. We are working together at the moment. Jane, Maura, that's Hannah Frye, my older sister."

Maura and I shake Hannah's hand with a smile.

„I've heard a lot from both of you," Hannah Frye states with a very soft voice.

„I wish I could say the same thing," I reply and raise my shoulders as Maura looks at me darkly. It's true, though. Stephanie has talked a lot about her sister Zoe but rather rarely about her father, mother, and Hannah. I automatically assumed that there had been a falling-out and did not ask for more details.

Hannah smiles broadly. Now I can say who she reminds me of, she has the same kind blue eyes as Stephanie, At least as long as she doesn't look at Verena. It seems that something has happened between the two that it cannot be figured out with a single talk. She's straightening up and takes the young brunette in with cold eyes. „Verena."

Verena clenches her jaw and takes a deep breath. "Hannah."

I clear my throat and frown a little without saying a word.

Hannah turns back to her sister. „I didn't know you are here because of her."

Stephanie also seems a little more distant all of a sudden, furling her eyebrows. „I am in Boston because of a case."

She nods slowly and pulls another chair up to our table so she can sit between Verena and Stephanie.

Verena rolls her eyes and tries to get to even more distance.

„That's why I'm here, too," Hannah says, turning her back to the young detective. „I ask you, Stephanie, to stop working with the BPD."

Verena laughs humorlessly but Hannah doesn't look at her. „You probably rather wanna subliminally order your sister to stop working with the BPD because of me."

„It's not all about you, Verena," Hannah replies but still doesn't look at Verena.

„Wait a minute," I now interfere even though my wife hisses my name. „You don't make this decision, the FBI and make it."

Hannah blinks a few time and frowns. „I hold my sister's well-being near and dear, Lieutenant. The last time Stephanie worked with Verena, our family and I had to pick up the pieces that were left behind."

Verena looks down at her hands and briefly closes her eyes as if she doesn't want to imagine it.

I nod slowly and fold my hands on the table to make it clear that at this moment I am no longer just Jane Rizzoli but a lieutenant of the BPD and that the friendly conversation is over now. „Ma'am, I understand your concern, but I can assure you that Stephanie's and Verena's relationship exists on a purely professional basis."

"No, it isn't," Verena objects and Hannah looks at her icily. It almost seems like the detective doesn't want to and even can't avoid the confrontation this time. „Steph and I aren't just colleagues or friends. We're more, much more."

Maura licks her lips and I raise my eyebrows because I know that it won't necessarily turn out well if it's true that Stephanie's family had to pick up the pieces after the last time they got involved.

„I know-" Verena falls silent and closes briefly her eyes. „I know I made huge mistakes in the past, Hannah. And I'm not proud that I went to Boston instead of putting things right, but at that time I just wasn't able to get involved with Stephanie because-" She takes a deep breath and looks at the younger redhead. „She reminded me too much of Zoe." Verena licks her lips and frowns as the agent looks down on the table. „Stephanie still reminds me of Zoe, though, but today I know she's not your dead sister and I'm not trying to fill that hole in my heart with Stephanie anymore, I'm not trying to replace my wife anymore because I know that Steph is an individual." She's reaching out past Hannah, ignoring her dark look as she takes Stephanie's hand into hers.

She gets up, walks to Stephanie and crouches down in front of her.

Oh no, haven't we just talked about taking it one step at a time instead of skipping ten?

Verena takes a deep breath and frowns deeply. „I know that I have made mistakes in the past, many unforgivable mistakes that I can't undo them today. I compared you to Zoe and tried to turn you into your sister, although I knew she was dead. I took advantage of you and I hurt you, and then I dropped you and disappeared."

Stephanie closes her eyes and a tear slips down her cheek. „You've ruined me. After you, I couldn't really be with anyone else anymore."

Maura's eyebrows shoot up and I clear my throat once again

It almost seems as if Verena needs a moment to realize what has been said and she deeply frowns. „That wasn't my intention and I didn't want to hurt you either, but at the time I wasn't able to love anyone anymore. I learned a lot about myself here in Boston, Stephanie. I've learned that I'm still able to fall in love." She pauses and dries the tear on the agent's cheek with her thumb. „And I've fallen in love again even though I didn't want to. I've fallen in love with you, Steph. I fell hopelessly in love with you and hope that one day you can forgive me for what I've done to you and that you'll give me a second chance when you are ready for it. I'll wait, Steph. I'll give you all the time you need. But I would also understand it if you could never trust me again. "

Stephanie keeps her gaze and inhales deeply without giving an answer.

Okay. Verena, now you can pop the question. And that could happen without you devouring a fucking sandwich. Nothing during a run! What are you waiting for? We are waiting! We're still waiting? Did it take Maura so long to accept my marriage proposal? I just know that I hadn't breathed until she said yes and that my heart started beating again after that. It felt to me like an eternity, though.

I know that this is probably not going to be a marriage proposal here, but only the expressed hope that the two can one day bury the past and start over. BUT, if that's just a 'do you wanna be my girlfriend ' speech then I will have tickets reserved for the front row at the marriage proposal.

I smile as I feel my wife's hand on my thigh and look at Maura from the corner of my eye. She smiles, too, but not because I glance at her but because Verena is pouring her heart. I can live with that quite well at this moment.

Stephanie deeply frowns as she processes Verena's words. „You love me?"

A smile tugs at the corners of Verena's mouth and she nods determinedly. „Yes, I love you, Stephanie, from the bottom of my heart."

The redhead laughs briefly and she cups Verena's face with her hands. „I've waited so long to hear those words falling from your lips."

I know that Maura is hoping as much as I that the agent will continue to talk, but somehow I have a funny feeling after several seconds passed.

I can see that Verena feels no different because the frown on her forehead deepens once again and the hopeful flickering in her eyes dies a little with every passing second. She swallows heavily and places her hands on Stephanie's thighs.

What surprises me is the young brunette runs her hands up and down Stephanie's thighs, but doesn't press the redhead for any reaction.

I don't know why I'm so nervous myself right now! Well, I want both of them to be happy, I want that for all my friends. Whether with someone they've had a crush for a long time or with someone they just met a few weeks ago. If my friends are happy, so am I.

Stephanie shakes her head but laughs again before finally kissing the young detective gently long and Maura yelps delighted as Verena straightens up a little and the rest of the guests applaud. Presumably thinking that a marriage proposal has just been accepted.

Stephanie has to laugh and looks at Verena. "I love you too."

I look at Ma sternly when she's approaching us with a big smile. „This wasn't a marriage proposal, Ma!"

Verena starts breathing again and closes her eyes as a hand the agent is placed over her heart.

"I hope you realize that your marriage proposal has to top this," I interrupt the moment and shrug together as Maura tweaks me in the side. "And I have the privilege of being a patent of your firstborn!"

Verena makes her head sink to her chest with a broad grin. "I think I'll get there when it's done, Jane."

"No sandwiches!"

„That's what I'm going to make sure of, Janie! What kind of wedding would it be if guests were served with sandwiches?" My mother happily pipes up and Maura laughs.

I look at Ma sternly. „This wasn't a proposal, Ma!"

She huffs and throws her hands up.

Verena smirks and looks at the young agent as she forces Hannah to the free chair so she can sit next to Stephanie. "I think we have a problem."

The redhead smiles like a Cheshire cat as the detective links their hands. „One step at a time."

I now look at Hannah seriously. „I think your request is rejected, Mrs. Frye. Neither the BPD nor the FBI will end the cooperation."

„And I won't go back to Savannah only to please your ... client," the agent adds with a straight face.

Hannah takes a deep breath and nods slowly. „That won't make Alan happy.

Stephanie raises her eyebrows in surprise. „You're working for Alan Crawford?"

"Yes, of course," Hannah almost arrogantly answers and stands up. "For almost a year now. You should come home more often than chasing dreams." She whispers something to Verena as she passes that incenses the young brunette.

Verena jumps up and wants to go after Hannah.

„HEY!" I yell and get up halfway. „Stop, Nicacio!"

Stephanie grabs the detective by the arm and drags her back to the chair while she seeks eye contact. „She's still my sister!"

Verena breathes heavily but seems to calm down while staring into Stephanie's eyes. „She is my sister!"

Verena clenches her jaw and pulls the redhead into her arms. It almost seems as if she wants to crush the petite woman while whispering a something into Stephanie's ear over and over again.

I have the bad feeling that Verena whispers Zoe's name because Stephanie looks at me and frowns a little. Of course, that would be a painful setback.

Verena buries her face in Stephanie's neck while drawing circles on her back. „I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Steph." I hear Verena says low and which is a red flag to me. „I won't lose you, and if it's the last thing I do! I'm not going to lose you, too! I should've done so much differently so could finally be together, I mean already in the past!"

It almost seems as if a great burden has fallen off Verena's shoulders after finally allowing to love someone else but her dead wife.

Maura looks at me perplex and I clench my jaw as I get up. I grab my coat and follow Hannah out the Dirty Robber. "Hey," I call as the other woman is just about to open the door of a taxi. I walk towards her with big steps and shut the door again. "What the hell did you say to Verena?"

Hannah tries to open the door again, but I hold it shut. „That's a family affair, Lieutenant. It's none of your business."

I don't give in and knock on the roof of the taxi so the cabbie knows that he can depart without the redhead while I set my jaw and growling deeply, „Verena is family so it is my business, Counselor! And Stephanie is family, too."

The taxi drives off and Hannah smiles icily. „You wanna know what I told Verena?"

„Yes."

„I told her that my family was better off without her. That even Zoe realized it before she died. I told her that Stephanie won't safe as long as Verena is around her."

„You've threatened your own sister?"

„I just told Verena the facts," Hannah replies and raises her hand again. „Everyone who's loved by Verena Nicacio dies in the end, Lieutenant. You should check her background more thoroughly."

I can hardly believe what I hear. „You're ice cold!"

"I'm just savagely honest with you," Hannah replies before she gets in the next cab and drives off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Verena paces up and down in her living room and clenches her. „Hannah's right."

„She is not," I reply and open two bottles of beer while a worried Stephanie hands Maura a glass of wine.

The young detective snorts. „Everyone I love ends up six feet under."

„Everyone ends up there sooner or later."

Verena stops and frowns deeply. "When they're only a little older than thirty?"

I glance at Stephanie who looks back at me but sighs. „Death doesn't know numbers, Verena. You should know that best. It doesn't care how old you are or how healthy you are. When your is up, it's up!"

The young woman scowls at me. „Please write this on my headstone: Your time was up, we couldn't do anything!"

Stephanie loudly places the wine bottle on the kitchen counter. „Verena! It's enough!"

Verena glances at her and frowns before she runs a hand through her short hair. „I'm sorry. It's just ... I couldn't protect Zoe, I have to protect you."

„I'm not Zoe," the redhead replies sharply and I run my fingers over my eyebrows. „Besides, she was mortally ill and not killed. I can take care of myself, and I'm perfectly healthy!"

Verena approaches her and cups Stephanie's face with a determined glance. „I can't lose you, too. I wouldn't survive that."

„You won't," whispers the redhead low.

Verena lowers her head but looks to the side as a door opens.

„I've asked my sister if Enzo can stay with her for the rest of the week," Maura states because all of us are staring at her

To be honest, neither of us noticed her leaving the room for making a call. I blink a few times while Maura frowns. „When ... did you leave the kitchen?"

Maura opens her mouth but smiles when Stephanie starts chuckling, but then the agent turns serious again.

„My sister won't do anything to me, guys."

"But the swine she's working for," the young brunette growls.

I clear my throat to change the topic. „I've always wondered if you have a nickname."

Stephanie stops dead and looks at me confused with a frown because I changed the topic and points to herself. „Me?"

I shake my head. „No, I mean Ms. 'I'm a seething volcano!'"

Stephanie laughs heartily.

Maura eyes me with raised brows because she knows exactly what I am doing right now and I think she's beyond grateful for it.

Verena looks at me darkly."My friends call me Verena!"

I frown. „Yes, but what does your family call you?"

„Verena," Verena huffs.

I hardly can suppress an amused giggle and my wife laughs.

"Resi," laughs Stephanie as well and takes Verena's hand in her own. "I think it was your favorite song as a kid."

„When I was three," the young woman grumbles and blushes.

AHA, she hasn't sprung from an assembly line after all.

I look long at Verena and furrow. "I think I've never heard a song that included a Resi."

The young detective rolls her eyes out and crosses her arms over her chest. „Probably because it was a German song."

Stephanie also rolls her eyes and takes Verena's hand again to shift her weight from one foot to the other. „A German pop song."

„Oh," I say and my brows shoot up because Verena stares darkly at me. „Oh, no. No, that's not how I meant it, I'm not a fan of that kind of pop songs generally."

Verena opens her mouth to counter something as the headlights of a car shine through the window while the vehicle drives down the road.

Verena stiffens and goes to a window and pulls discreetly the curtain aside to see who is still driving down the road at this time.

Stephanie groans and buries her face in her hands as if the young detective were some kind of young dog who still needs to be taught a little in behavior. A young watchdog ready to attack when necessary. „Stop!"

Verena scowls and growls lowly.

I tilt my head to the side and wonder if my comparison wasn't so wrong at all.

Maura steps up to the detective and hands Verena a whiskey glass with an amber liquid in it.

Verena looks at the glass and frowns. „What's that?"

„Something to calm your nerves," my wife replies.

„I drink that stuff every quarter of a year, max."

My wife raises Verena's hand."Drink, it's a doctor's order."

The young woman looks at Maura long before emptying the glass and making a face.

I point to the couch and sat down on an armchair. „What exactly did Hannah say to you?"

Verena sits down next to her girlfriend with a dramatic sigh and rubs her eyes wearily. „Actually nothing in particular, just that I can't protect everyone I love and that it would be better for some people to stay out of someone else's business before they get burned, that it'd be better for me."

„Is it common for your sister to threaten someone subliminally," I want to know from the agent.

Stephanie sighs loudly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. „ I've got to say that Hannah and I haven't been close anymore since her relationship with Justin. I never really liked the guy and also made no secret out of it, especially after he cheated on her. But I know that she isn't the type woman who blatantly threatens others."

Maura's pressing her lips together and looks briefly at me. „Is it possible that ... your sister is under the influence of Justin Crawford?"

I see that the brunette and the redhead are looking at each other and I know that I will most likely not like the answer.

„The last time she behaved like that-" says Stephanie, pausing for a moment. „The last time Hannah had behaved like that was when she was with Justin, that's why we kind of fell out with each other. I only see Hannah for Christmas and when my niece has a birthday."

„So it's possible that Hannah is having an affair with Justin Crawford," I wanna know now.

„When Hannah's working for the Crawford family again? Yes, that's very likely," the agent replies, frowning. „And if that's the case, we have a big problem."

„And why is that?"

"Hannah Frye is damn good at her job and is going to do everything in her power to obstruct our investigation," Verena replies, running her hand over her forehead. „And then we won't find anything to prove that the family is involved in the ongoing killing spree."

I close my eyes and inhale deeply because I am beginning to believe that we won't have much chance of solving this case completely if there are even more people who are working against us. „Great. I'm starting to dislike your family."

Stephanie smiles a little and takes a sip of her wine.

Verena frowns and looks at the redhead. „You're gonna stay with me for a while so I can keep an eye on you."

It's not a request but order and I don't think that the idea is too bad at all. Not because I want the agent to move out of our guest house, but because I think the two young women would get the opportunity to think about -

„No," Stephanie resolutely replies and I look at her in surprise.

„No," Verena asks as surprised as I feel right at this moment.

Stephanie places the glass on Verena's coffee table and turns in her seat so she can look at the detective directly. „I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, Verena."

„I couldn't protect Zoe -"

„Zoe wasn't hurt or got killed," Stephanie cuts the brunette off and takes her hand. „Zoe died of cancer and you couldn't do anything about it. I know you think you'd have noticed the changes to Zoe if you had been home more often, but that's not true. Neither our family and your friends noticed the changes until Zoe started to withdraw back into herself and to talk nonsense."

Verena briefly closes her eyes and then whispers. „You're not Zoe, you're not sick."

„You won't get rid of me that easily."

I clear my throat and get up from the armchair to give the two a moment for themselves, and give my wife a decent hint to follow me into the open kitchen.

Maura stands close to me and whispers, „Verena is still severely traumatized."

„I think it has nothing to do with trauma, Maura," I reply in a hushed voice and sip my beer. „Well, not that kind of trauma that you're thinking of. I'm not sure if I could go on if something -" I trail off and look down at the bottle. I even can't make me think about what I was going to say. I know that I wouldn't survive if I'd lose Maura.

Maura seems to sense what I am thinking about and wraps her arm around my waist, knowing that there is something that I'm not telling. „Jane, what are you're holding back?"

I kiss the side of her head and take a deep breath. „When Verena installed our new alarm system, she said that she was no longer sure if she had even married the real sister back then. She may have told me she really loved Zoe, but-"

„She loves Stephanie a little more," complements my wife and I look at her nodding.

„Yeah, I think that's what she wanted to tell me." I sigh and glance at Maura. „And that's what worries me."

„Because it makes Verena even more unpredictable?"

Damn, Maura knows me way too good. I nod once more and pull her closer. „You were right, Maura, Verena is a kind of younger version of me and I know how I'd react if someone threatened or hurt you. We both know how far I'll go to protect you or Enzo, but neither of us knows how far Verena is willing to go. I don't feel the need to arrest one of my detectives because she did something stupid in an inconsiderately moment. "

Maura smiles and looks up at me, nodding at Stephanie. „I don't think you don't have to worry about that, Jane."

I look to the two young women and take a deep breath because it looks like Stephanie is about to knock sense into Verena while not letting go of her hand. „I hope you're right, Maura."

„Is there a time I am not right?"

My eyebrows shoot up and I mirror her grin. „Good point," I state and my wife chuckles.

It's already late and I'm a little bored because Verena actually talks to Maura about art. Apparently, a few things got stuck that Zoe had taught her. At the same time, I wonder where Stephanie has gone and to look for her only to find her standing in the hallway, standing in front of the wall, which I was looking at when I brought the drunken Verena home. „You okay?"

Stephanie lifts her wine glass and looks at me smiling instead of drinking her wine. „Yes, I am fine."

I look long at her and frown a little. „It doesn't look like that, though."

The redhead points to a picture that shows Zoe and the detective during a skiing holiday and smiles faintly. It shows the two women in a ski outfit while they grin broadly „I just took a trip down the memory lane. I didn't know Verena still has that picture." She laughs a little and scratches the back of her head as she again points at the picture. „Sorry, you've got to be confused. This isn't Zoe and Verena, this Verena and me. The two actually wanted to visit Verena's cousin in Colorado together when Zoe had to go to England for a few weeks on short notice. So Verena asked me if I wanted to accompany her for a few days and I needed a little break from my investigation so I agreed even though I knew I was just a rebound girl."

„Did Verena ask you to pretend you were your sister?"

„God, no," the agent laughs and I start to breathe again. „She never asked me for such a favor."

I have a good reason to ask this question. I have already seen this picture on my first involuntary visit and thought that Zoe and Verena look in this picture as if it had been taken during their honeymoon, while at the thought I also thought that there are certainly many countries that are warmer and which you could fancy more like a honeymoon than a ski resort, but at that time I also thought that not everyone likes the same things. I would like to mention that I didn't know at the time that an identical twin sister existed! „I have to confess that I thought this was your sister in her honeymoon." I nod slowly as Stephanie surprised at me. „At that time, I didn't know there were two of you."

Stephanie scoffs and looks at the picture again. „You're not the only one there. After my affair Verena failed, we distanced ourselves from each other."

I nodded slowly. „Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Somehow, after Zoe's death, I became her shadow and was happy when I didn't have to stay in Savannah anymore." She pauses and just stares at the wall. "It has its pros and cons when you have an identical twin."

„It must have been hard for you when we had to send you back."

„I learned how to avoid old friends."

„I understand." I wait a moment as she smiles. „What about your family?"

"What about them?"

I sip my beer and furrow my brows. „You don't seem to have the best relationship with your family."

Stephanie empties her wine glass and heads into the kitchen to place it in the sink. „My relationship with my family actually is quite good, except for Hannah. I think Justin's cheating and Zoe's death was too much for her. Hannah and I ... We never had the best relationship, she liked Zoe more than like me and it was also Zoe who made her realize that Justin is a punk. Our relationship never changed because I was focusing on my career at the FBI." She pauses and sighs. „Zoe's always been the better one of us. We have always got along well but even I haven't noticed the creeping signs of her illness. Verena is punishing herself for it, but she wasn't the only one she didn't notice it."

I realize that it's time to change the subject. „I have to confess, your acting in the Dirty Robber was impressive."

Stephanie smiles a little and shrugs. "I know you told me to pretend to be surprised, but I didn't think Verena would confess her love in front of the guests of her favorite pub, so my surprise was only a little feigned."

I laugh briefly. „I think that you waited long enough for her to confess her love."

The agent shrugs with her brows raised. "I never thought I would really hear those words out of her mouth after scaring her away by telling her that I love her in the past."

„Some people just take a little longer," I counter and lift my shoulders. „ But hey, I'm really happy for you." I stop and frown. „Can I ask you something personal?"

„I don't think you know any questions that aren't personal."

I grin and furrow my brows. „A question that is a little more personal."

„Sure."

„I noticed that you never stay overnight in Verena's. Why is that?"

The redhead starts chewing on the inside of her cheek while she looks in the direction of the living room. „Zoe and Verena have chosen the furnishing together after they got married, the bedroom included. It feels wrong to spend the night in the bed of my dead sister, it would feel even more wrong if I'd have sex with Verena in that bed."

I raise my eyebrows and wave my hand. "This isn't a problem that you made yourself?"

Stephanie smiles broadly as someone wraps their arms around her from behind and that smile grows bigger as Verena buries her nose into her neck. „No."

Verena looks dazed at her. „No?"

Stephanie rolls her eyes and pulls her closer when the detective wants to drop her arms. „I didn't talk to you."

„Oh," Verena sighs and relaxes again. „You smell so good."

Stephanie looks at me and then her friend with her eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

„You smell so good," repeats Verena and I suspect she's starting something she hardly can stop because Stephanie inhales sharply.

„Okay," I say louder and Maura turns in surprise to me, her phone pressed to her ear and a whiskey glass in her hand that she's bringing to the young detective. „Let's get some clothes and other stuff and take them to our guesthouse. We can take care of the other things another time."

Verena looks up in surprise and frowns. „What do you mean?"

I look at her seriously. „You're going to stay in the guesthouse until everything calmed down!"

Verena's finally straightening up. „I've got my own apartment, I don't need to stay in your guesthouse!"

I roll my eyes. "You barely can stay away five minutes from Stephanie, and you spend most of your free time at our place anyway. So stop talking nonsense!"

Stephanie glances at the young brunette and nods with a heavy sigh. „Jane has a good point."

Verena frowns deeply and rubs her neck. „All right," she reluctantly gives in. „I'll be staying at your guesthouse for a few nights, but next week I'll be back in my apartment again."

Maura ends the call, looks at me from the side and I nod slowly and approvingly. „That sounds like a deal to me."

Verena grits her teeth and snorts briefly. „I just get some stuff."

Stephanie takes a deep breath and shakes her head as she crosses her arms over her chest.

„I just hope we don't have to buy a new couch soon," I mutter to my wife and look scowl as she slaps my arm. „What?"

„You might be a little tactful," Maura hisses at me.

I roll my eyes but don't prove her right because I know that we both immediately buy a new couch as soon as we catch Stephanie and Verena doing something other than just sitting on it.

Maura shakes her head but smiles a little while we wait for the ornery Verena.


	9. Note

**Hey, it's** **just a short** **n** **ote. I'll** **change** **the** **title** **and cover** **of the story, but** **the p** **lot** **stays** **the** **same. Not** **that** **you guys** **wonder** **if** **you see** **an** **update of** **a** **story** **you've** **never** **heard** **of** **before.**  
 **The** **next** **chapter** **will** **be** **uploaded** **soon.**  
 **Stay** **tuned.**

 **See** **ya,**

 **73.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, here is the new chapter of the renamed story. janeandmaura05, I can understand your objection, I can't stand it too when authors suddenly change the title of their story and I only do it when I think the previous title doesn't fit the story anymore. I hope you will forgive me and that I still can count you to one of my readers.**

 **Guys, thanks for your reviews and for following the story. You are awesome.**

 **I hope that you will also enjoy this chapter and am happy when we share our thoughts again.**

 **See ya,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We haven't been able to make any progress in several months, which not only frustrated me and Maura but also Verena and Stephanie.

For this reason, she and the redhead were always working other cases, Verena murder cases that still concerns our jurisdiction and Stephanie occasionally took care of FBI business that are concerning the area of Massachusetts.

You always have to find a way to get along well with another authority and it's not that the agent is assigned to only us since she 'joined' the BPD.

Dividing and ruling is our current motto.

During our ongoing investigation, Maura and I have finally become aunts. I've always thought that Enzo is a little heart breaker, but the first time I saw my niece Laura, I knew that this baby girl would be a serious competitor for him.

I've never seen my little brother so proud in his entire life like he was when his daughter was born. Laura is really sweet, a bundle of joy.

Don't get me wrong, I thought the same thing when I held Enzo for the very first time in my arms, and I still think so.

Newborn children are like a blank piece of paper, they don't care about who you are until someone writes the first letters on it. Everything is new and exciting, and it makes them smile or even cry. Everything that is going to be written on those pages is the call of the writer.

I cringe a little as someone pushes past me and furrow my eyebrows as TJ hunts Enzo through the unoccupied house. „Careful!" My wife admonishes the two boys as she carries a smaller box into the kitchen and places it on the counter and the two boys slow down their pace for less than a second and Maura rolls her eyes.

I keep an eye on Enzo and TJ while I carry another heavy box in the living room and wonder if it's filled with bricks.

I stop dead when my son bounces off a pair of legs and he looks up with big eyes.

Verena stands in front of him with a stoic face and crosses her arms over her chest.

TJ is standing right at the stairs, ready to hurry up and hide in an empty room.

„What did your mother just say," Verena asks in a deep voice and Enzo tugs in his chin. He swallows hard and blushes a little. „To be careful," he mumbles and glances briefly at his cousin.

She nods slowly and kneels down in front of him while whispering something before he rushes in the direction the back door that's leading to a small yard.

No, Maura and I didn't move into a new house.

Right now we are helping Stephanie and Verena to move into their own home that is in Oak Hill Park.

Yes, that isn't right around the corner of Beacon Hill, but I think that the two women really need a place where they finally can be for themselves more than just an hour or two. And only ten miles are no trip to another continent. And as I already told, Verena and Stephanie really needed a place for themselves. Not because they were doing appropriate things in our houses but because they are long enough in Boston to live on their own.

I have to admit, I was surprised when the two young women told us that they've found a nice house in Oak Hill Park. Not because of the fact that they'd move out but because of the neighborhood. Don't get me wrong, I am really happy for them, especially because Verena told only a few weeks after she moved in our guesthouse she told me that there would be no way for her to live on her own anymore.

What's surprising me more is that the young detective and the redhead can afford a house in such a nice neighborhood, but I learned fast not to wonder about such things and not to ask about it.

I have to say, this is a nice little detached house which is a good base for a young couple to start a family, but I surely won't approach that subject just yet because I know that the couple isn't ready for that right now.

I frown as I see Verena straightening up and pointing at someone without glancing at them and a girl who is maybe five years old stops dead. She has dark brown hair that reminds me of the detective's but amber eyes. If I wouldn't know better, I'd assume that the girl is Verena's daughter.

„What have I told you about sneaking up from behind, young lady," the young brunette asks seriously and looks over her shoulder with a quirked brow.

My oh my, it almost seems as if she even has eyes on the back of her head. I remember Maura mentioning something about peripheral vision once.

I wonder what else Verena Nicacio has in store.

The young girl also tugs in her chin and eyes the detective shyly. „Not to sneak up so your opponent has the chance to defend themselves."

„You always have to make sure that the chances are equal, Bobbi."

„But what if they are taller than me?"

Verena takes dramatically a deep breath and squats down once more. „Then you have to make sure that they are at the eye level with you."

„Don't teach my daughter monkey business," a young woman suddenly says warningly. She has a pale complexion, curly brown hair in a mid-length braid, and green eyes. She's in the age of Verena, though.

Verena gets up and ruffles Bobbi's hair as she also whispers something to the little girl before she takes off. „You know that this is the only thing I can teach her, Emma," she states with a smirk and wraps an arm around the smaller woman and I quirk an eyebrow. Okay, now it's getting a little awkward. Is this a love triangle?

The woman named Emma rolls her eyes and pushes the detective away.

I glance at my box and wonder where to put it.

„Just in front of the bookshelf," Stephanie instructs me as she opens the box that Maura carried into the kitchen, grinning.

I look up at the wall in front of me that literally is a single bookshelf. „Here?"

Maura brings me a bottle of water, rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek. „That's what people call a bookshelf."

„That's what I call a waste of space," I reply and sip my water.

My wife huffs and swats my chest before she turns to leave again. I grab her at her wrist and pull her against me. „If you don't stop this, I'm gonna report you to the police because of assault," I growl playfully.

Maura raises her brows with a smirk. „I know a Lieutenant in the BPD."

My facial muscles are twitching as I suppress a smile. „Is that so?"

She nods slowly and her eyes drop to my lips. „Yes, I'm having an affair with this lieutenant."

„I think that I need to have a heart-to-heart talk with this person," I reply and lower my head as my wife chuckles.

„Mama," I hear my son say and I lean my forehead with a frustrated sigh against Maura's. I turn my head in the direction of Enzo and frown. „What is it, rug rat?"

Enzo squeals and runs off in the direction of the yard again.

Stephanie and Maura start to laugh.

Verena smirks at me. „I got this."

„I'm be right behind you," I state as she follows the boy and I don't miss how Emma's looking after her. I know that this kind of glance and I know exactly that this look means trouble.

I give Maura a peck and take a deep breath. „I'll be back in a minute."

Maura nods with a broad smile kisses me once more.

I take another deep breath, grab my coat and head out of the back door.

For March it's unusually cold and I wrap my coat tighter around me while I watch Verena laying on the ground and explaining to the three children how to make a snow angel even she knows that this isn't necessary.

When she spots me she stands up again and scares the kids away with a playful roar before she steps up to me.

I watch the three kids playing in the snow and smile. „It seems like you and Bobbi are ... pretty close."

Verena rubs her bare hands and inhales the cold air deeply. „Her mother and I have been friends for a while now."

I raise my eyebrows and look slowly at her, „Friends?"

The young woman hesitates for a moment. „Emma was my first," She sees my questioning gaze and frowns. „My first case as a cop," she adds, and I nod slowly. „Actually, her sister was my first real case when I was still on patrol. Her older sister Jill was a victim of domestic violence back then, she was with a bastard who was beating the living daylights out of her at every opportunity because he thought she was cheating on him. The irony was that he was screwing anything with a heartbeat. Whenever I and my former partner showed up at their house, Jill came up with a lame excuse why she had a split lip or a black eye." She pauses and inhales deeply. „One night, Emma was able to convince Jill to leave Raymond, that was his name, once and for all and helped her packing some things when the son of a bitch came home earlier and went off. Jill tried to tell him that it all was just a misunderstanding but Emma stood her ground and told her sister to get her things so they could leave. From that moment on, things got out of hand. He started beating Emma and blaming her because Jill didn't act the way he wanted her to, so Jill got his .45 out of his nightstand and emptied the clip." She pauses and swallows hard. „Raymond didn't survive, and Homicide showed up, arresting poor Jill. Emma didn't understand why her sister got locked away because Jill tried to protect herself and her sister so I tried her to help."

„And then one thing led to the other," I state with a small frown.

Verena glances seriously at me and clenches her jaw. „It was a moment of weakness and I am not proud of it."

I nod slowly because I understand. It's not like that Verena is the only person to whom something like this happens, and she won't be the last person either. „Does Bobbi know?" I don't need to be a genius to know that the little girl doesn't know who her other parent is. And I don't need to be a genius to know that even Stephanie doesn't know about the little girl or the whole story how Verena got to know Emma or what their relationship really is. I take a deep breath and blink a few times when Bobbi throws herself against the young detective.

Verena smiles broadly and lifts the girl up, but then she frowns deeply. „Your hands are freezing. Where are your gloves?"

Bobbi smiles shyly at her before she lifts her little shoulders.

The young detective rolls her eyes and jams the girl under her arm and Bobbi starts giggling.

I have to smile, too and glance at the two boys. „You guys are okay?"

TJ and Enzo stop and my nephew looks hopefully at me. „Can we stay outside and play a little more?"

„Please, Mama," my son begs and my shoulders slump.

I sigh heavily and nod slowly. „But you're not having a snowball fight."

Enzo beams at me and I groan, knowing that I also could've talked to a wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit down next to my wife on our couch with a heavy sigh and look long at Maura as she runs her hand over my back.

It's always a kind of art to put Enzo to bed when he's beyond chipper, like tonight.

Maura places her head on m shoulder and slips her hand underneath my far too wide tee. „Stephanie and Verena have found a really nice house."

I nod slowly but in agreement, sipping my beer. „Yes, they did."

Maura lifts her head again and frowns a little. „Jane, what's the matter?"

I blink a few times and look confused at her. „Hmm?"

„You seem a little absent-minded since we left Verena and Stephanie."

Damn it! I shake my head because I know that Verena confided in me when she told me the story about Emma and Bobbi, and I also know that it's not up to me to tell my wife that the young woman already has a daughter without Stephanie's knowing. „I ... It's nothing. I'm just a little exhausted and happy that I can enjoy some quiet hours with my beautiful wife."

She scrutinizes me thoroughly. „Nice try, Jane. Is it because it's more than obvious that Verena is not only Bobbi's 'Auntie'"

„How do you -"

„Jane, I am still a physician and I'm not blind," she cuts me off and I run my fingers over my brows.

If my wife noticed the unmistakable resemblance of Verena and Bobbi, then the redhead didn't miss it either. I'm not even sure why Emma was there to help moving, if you can call that helping.

Most of the time the young paid more attention to Verena and Bobbi and talked a lot about the past. Especially about the past before the detective met the Bradshaw sisters.

I think that all of us noticed that Verena started to get annoyed because of that. Especially when she started to interrupt Emma harshly.

I had the impression that she did it because it seemed like Emma was about to reveal Verena's biggest secret just to come down on Stephanie like a ton of bricks.

I look at Maura with furrowed brows. „Verena confided in me, Maura."

Maura nods slowly and licks her lips. „So, Bobbi is her daughter."

„She made a mistake."

„We all make mistakes," Maura replies and takes a deep breath. „Or several, but a child is nothing to conceal from your new partner."

I clench my jaw and my wife places her head back on my shoulder. „That's none of our business, Maura."

„I'm just telling you what I think."

„I know, Maura," I reply and kiss her forehead. „I know, but that's one thing Verena has to go through on her own and to decide if, when and how she tells Stephanie that she already has a five-year-old child."

„You wouldn't have kept it from me, would you?"

„What?"

„If you'd had a child with another woman."

„I think you'd be the first person who would know about that because I couldn't keep that for myself."

Maura sits up and kisses me gently. „I'm glad to hear that."

I smile and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. „You know that there is nothing in this world I could keep from you, Maura."

„I know," she whispers against my lips before she's kissing me gently.

I quirk a brow as we break the kiss. „Now it's your turn to tell me that you're nothing hiding from me either."

She considers my words but then she shakes her head. „I can't say that."

My heart drops and I blink a couple of times, without breathing. „What does that suppose to mean?"

„That I have my own little secrets."

„Since when."

My wife keeps a straight but then a chuckle erupts from her chest.

I lower my brows and huff. „You almost got me." Okay, that's a lie. She caught me red-handed but I'm not gonna give Maura that satisfaction.

She smiles mischievously at me before kissing my lips. „I got you."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. „You're worse than your son."

Maura raises her brows with a broad grin. „Oh, my son?"

I keep a straight face and nod.

Maura chuckles and kisses me once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's in the middle of the night and the darkness is torn by the blue lights of the police cars.

I was actually hoping that we would get a little breather, which was the case, we again tread water for several weeks. I think that this investigation is one of the longest in my entire career, but I also think that I won't like this turn of events at all. On the contrary, this turn brings back memories, bad memories.

I see Stephanie talking to Musa Tirmizi, gesticulating wildly.

Tirmizi is the rookie who was the unlucky fellow who became Verena's sparring partner. The rookie who got to feel her wrath after the redhead was sent back to Savannah.

I know that he and Stephanie get along pretty well and that they have a drink or two every now and then.

I would have thought that Verena is a jealous person, but she doesn't mind that Tirmizi and her girlfriend are friends.

I set my jaw and inhale deeply as I look at Maura who's standing close to a fancy BMW Z5 and she briefly glances back at me.

Her face is beyond serious and I already know what I'll find in this car.

I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach when Verena called me forty-five ago and had a strange sound in her voice.

I assumed that she had had some drinks with other colleagues and got carried away, so I cut her off and told her to call a cab if she needs a ride home. I mean it was 2.30 in the night.

What alerted me, in the end, was the fact that dispatch called me less than fifteen minutes later and the dispatcher told me that I'd been called to a crime scene.

Maura's expression tells me that my gut feeling isn't so wrong right now.

I keep a neutral face and bend down a little to take a closer look at the mess.

I sigh heavily when I see Luke Crawford sitting in the driver's seat. His head is a little tilted to the right side and he obviously has a gunshot wound in his left temple. I can clearly see the burnt in powder residues as I lift my flashlight. The window is lowered as if Like met someone he knew and was surprised by the deadly shot.

Well, you don't expect to get shot when you meet with a friend.

What makes me wonder, though, is Verena's presence. I can say that she's currently not on duty, that tells me her jeans and jacket she usually only wears in her spare time.

I straighten up again without saying a word and look at a young crime scene tech as she approaches me with an evidence bag. I immediately recognize the outlines of a gun in it and furrow my brows.

„Lieutenant, we found this in the bushes," the petite woman says in a firm voice.

I look at the seized handgun and know instantly that this is a caliber .22, but that still doesn't explain why Verena is at the crime scene, therefore I hand the evidence back to the tech and walk in the direction of the young detective, who's standing isolated with another officer and apparently makes her statement.

I'm starting to have a really bad feeling about this.

„Officer Crane, I'll take it from here."

The middle-aged man glances at me and closes his notepad with a nod. „Good luck, Lieutenant."

I smile tightly and study Verena thoroughly. „Can you tell me what's going on and what the hell you're doing at my crime scene on your day off?"

Verena frowns deeply and raises her shoulders. „Luke called and told me to meet him here."

I'm slowly closing my eyes. I was really hoping she wouldn't say something like that. I grit my teeth before I slowly open my eyes again. „What did Luke want to talk about?"

The young woman shrugs again. „I don't know. By the time I got here, he was already dead."

I lick my lips and look over my shoulder at the BMW. „When did you get here?"

„I don't know. Maybe an hour ago. When I found Luke in that condition, I called you right away."

So that was the real reason for her nightly call, and I put the phone down on her without saying bye. I'd like to mention once more that it was in the middle of the night and that I was already dead asleep. I can't imagine anyone who'd have been thrilled about such disruption. „You called 911?"

„Of course," Verena replies a little stroppy. „I'm no idiot. I called 911 right after I called you."

I nod slowly and glance at the agent. „Was Stephanie with you?"

The young brunette hesitates for a moment before shaking her head. „No, I was ... It's actually my day off so I met with some friends for a drink when Luke called me. I gave her a call right after you cut me short."

Great, make me feel bad, kid! I had no idea we'd stumble into something like this.

I inhale deeply and frown. „Did you touch anything?"

The young woman takes a moment. „Of course did I touch anything. I checked if he still had a pulse. It could have been that -"

I nod slowly as she trails off. I know exactly what she means, Luke Crawford wouldn't be the first gunshot wound who survived such a severe injury. „I want you to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow at nine in the morning I want you to be at the precinct to make a full statement."

Verena blinks several times. „But -"

I raise my hand to stop her and she shuts her mouth instantly. I know that she had more than just three beers, I can smell it. What I don't need right now is a drunk cop who thinks she has to play Columbo under these circumstances. „This is not a discussion, nor a request, it is an order. Have I made myself clear, Detective Nicacio?"

Verena grits her teeth and sighs as if she wants to contradict me any moment. „Yes, Ma'am."

I turn to the redhead, saying in a commanding tone, „Agent Bradshaw!

Stephanie straightens up and turns to me with big eyes.

„Bring the eyewitness home, I want to get her statement tomorrow at nine in the morning sharp."

The agent looks at me uncertainly. „Yes, Ma'am."

I wait until the two women are out of sight and out of earshot, barking loudly, „I want every inch of this crime scene surveyed. Photographed and categorized. I don't want us missing anything and that everything is ironclad."

The officers and technicians look at me seriously before they confirm my orders and get to work like busy bees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit in my office chair and glance at her petrified. I know that it hardly happens that Maura makes mistakes. Sure, she makes some, she's just a human, but when it comes to her work, she's the most reliable person I know. I mean Kent is really good, but Maura is the best in her field. So errors are actually excluded. I still hesitate before I ask, „You absolutely sure about this?"

Maura has a confused expression but nods. „I am. Luke Crawford was killed with the gun we found at the crime scene. I compared the bullets myself."

I sigh loudly and close slowly her report. „Damn it!"

„Jane, what's going on?"

I hesitate a moment before I hand her a paper. Nina and Frankie are still on their parental leave and the only ones I could've asked to run the serial number of the gun in the system was Stephanie who could've been biased and Verena who is ... a potential witness, so I ran it myself.

Maura looks down at the document and then she looks at me with big eyes, turning white as a sheet. „Oh no!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've decided not to tell Stephanie about the newest turn yet. Not because I think she'd inform Verena about it so they could come up with a feasible story, but because even I don't know yet what to make out of this.

I've been in a similar situation and didn't stop until we could put the record straight. With we I mean Korsak, Frost, and Susie.

Unfortunately, two of them can no longer help us. And unfortunately, I can't gage how Stephanie will react when she gets to know about the hard evidence. What I actually know is that I should pull the redhead out of the case, but then I have an even bigger problem.

I open the heavy door of the interrogation room and am immediately met with Verena's peerie gaze.

„Is this supposed to be a bad joke," she growls low and licks her dry lips.

Now I am more than sure that she didn't just have three beers.

I keep a straight face and sit down on the opposite of her. I know all too well that the next few hours are going to be like a bout for all of us. Stephanie says nothing and sits down on the chair next to me.

God, I hate being in such a situation again. „No, this isn't a joke," I reply with a serious expression.

„Aren't witnesses supposed to be interviewed in a conference room?"

I take a moment before I open my portfolio. „Not if the witness turns out to be our prime suspect."

Stephanie gasps loudly and I feel her astonished view.

Verena looks surprised at me. „Why am I ... What? Why am I all of a sudden a suspect?" She glares at her girlfriend. „Did you know about this?"

I don't look at her and press my lips together.

„No," Stephanie replies emphatically.

I take a deep breath and furrow my brows, glancing at the young detective. „She didn't know about this. I didn't tell her what we found out."

„Oh," Verena states with an angry smile. „Is this the new way of investigation? To involve the suspect's girlfriend until you can nail them down on their crime?"

I get the photo of the seized gun from the portfolio and shove it to Verena. „That gun was used to kill Luke Crawford. We found it at the crime scene."

Verena's looking long at the photo and frowns deeply. „Shall I applaud to that?"

„It is your gun, Verena, I checked the serial number myself!"

Her arrogant smile drops and she furls her brows. „I ... I lost it during my move to Boston."

„And you didn't report it missing," Stephanie asks almost bewildered and the young brunette looks down at her hands without answering.

„Damn it, Verena," I growl deeply and she's meeting my eyes. „you're a fucking cop. You know that you have to report it when a weapon goes missing!"

Verena groans loudly, running her hands through her short hair. „I made a mistake, alright! I just ... forgot it!" She stops and laughs humorlessly. „Yeah, I know how that sounds like but it's the truth. At that time I hired a moving company and ... I don't know what I was thinking when I noticed that my .22 was gone. I can't tell you."

I press my lips tightly together and don't know what to think about that. Cops have to face every day the things what a stolen gun can cause!

„Why did you own a .22," Stephanie asks and I look at her with furrowed brows.

Verena releases her breath slowly and shakes her head.

I know the answer already. I've heard stories about cops who swallow their service gun, I've also heard stories about cops who acquired a second gun so they won't disparage the law enforcement by committing suicide, or worse, familicide.

Stephanie seems to understand too and furls her brows.

The detective swallows heavily and reaches out for the agent's hand. „I was done," she croaks.

The redhead pulls her hand back. „That's why you've chosen the easiest way, the way of a coward?"

Verena sets her jaw but doesn't look at us. „I won't say anything when the cameras are running."

„This ... conversation won't be recorded," I state and rub my tired eyes when two pairs of eyes meet mine. „I told Tirmizi to disable them, for now."

I've always known why I like this young man even though he's not Frost or Nina, but he reminds me a little of the two. He's a kind of combination of them.

I'm going to make sure that he'll join Homicide, of course only if he wants to and if I am still a lieutenant by then.

„I was done, Steph," Verena whispers emphatically. „I've been lost. And I didn't know that I was ... That I was still able to love. I got the gun shortly after Zoe died."

„So you decided to kill yourself," Stephanie asks ironically and turns the corners of her mouth down.

I clear my throat and they look at me. „Let's get back to Luke and his murder."

Verena takes a deep breath and raises her brows. „I really don't know what happened. I had some drinks with Carrillo, Ellison, Cabrera, and Cobb in the Bigger Jigger when Luke called me. I didn't look at the number and took the call. He told me that he had had enough of hiding and seek and that he wants to tell me what the hell is going on."

„Last night you told me that you don't know what Luke wanted to talk about and now you're changing your story?"

Verena is silent for a moment and purses her lips. „I know what I've said, Jane. But I am not stupid enough to tell you that in front of a bunch of cops with the knowledge that we have a mole. I was suicidal in the past, not today."

Crafty kid!

„I swear I didn't lay a finger on Luke Crawford."

I want to reply something when my phone starts buzzing. I take a deep breath and the brief updraft is already over again as I read the text. „You sure you haven't touched anything else than Crawford?"

„Yeah, I am," the young detective answers and tugs in her chin. „Why?"

I set my jaw and look on her. „Because his car is covered with your fingerprints."

Verena furls her brows and shakes her head in disbelief. „That's impossible. I didn't touch anything in his car except his body. I wasn't even in the near of the BMW until last night. How the hell are my fingerprints supposed to get in there then?"

I know that she's telling us the truth, but I also know that she has a very hot temper and that Luke maybe said something that was the last straw and she lost it. I hope that I am wrong. „I guess we have to figure that out," I reply with a heavy sigh.

Verena nods slowly and leans back in her chair. „And I guess that I won't go home today."

I'm not answering but shake my head.

The young woman inhales deeply and looks long at me. „I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

I wish I could tell her that she is wrong. „We'll clear your name in no time."

She scoffs and shakes her head with closed eyes.

After Verena has been taken to the registration I want to hide somewhere and wait there until the end of the day, and then I want to hide underneath my blanket at home, hoping that this is just a bad dream.

After I got a cup of coffee I'm going to deal with Cobb, Ellison, Carrillo, and Cabrera in more detail, but the newest problem is that the current number of investigators is just two -

„Jane?" I hear Stephanie's voice while I'm approaching the elevator and I turn to her. I can tell that the redhead is beyond upset. „You can't seriously put Verena in custody," she states emphatically and other officers are turning to us.

I exhale slowly and furrow my brows. „I have no other choice, Stephanie."

„She won't last two hours there!"

I wish I could tell her that Verena won't stay two hours in custody and I wish I could tell her that I can guarantee that nothing will happen to the detective but I know that it would be a lie.

I know that a prison isn't the safest place for a detective and I'll make sure that Verena is put in ad seg as soon as possible even though Verena won't like it, but I don't care about that right now. I don't want to be responsible that her girlfriend and her family has to plan Verena's funeral.

With Maura, we were already fighting a losing battle and in the time she was in custody for a short time she was injured.

However, Maura has had an advantage, she doesn't make any arrests and the perps or their relatives don't focus their sheer dislike on the ME or the forensic team in the background. Murders and rapists rarely see the scientists, at most when they take a swab sample or they make their testimony on the stand at court.

We cops aren't so lucky, we're the ones who get the full wrath of perps, their relatives and friends. We're the ones who keep turning around to make sure that we won't be shot or stabbed from behind. If one of us gets arrested and is put behind bars our chances of survival are increasingly small to non-existent.

I take a deep breath. „We work fast, we work clean. Verena won't be in custody for a week."

Jesus, I wish I could believe my own words. Who am I kidding? We can't even prove that the Crawford family is responsible for the previous murders. It's even harder to prove that they got a family member out of the way.

It's obvious that the redhead also doubts my words. She steps up at me and her look is meaningful. „If anything happens to Verena, you are responsible, Lieutenant, and I'll hold you accountable!"

With these words, she turns on her heels and stomps away.

I swallow hard and nod slowly. You can believe me, if anything should happen to Verena then I will rebuke myself for the rest of my life. For that, I won't need Stephanie then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lean back in my chair and run my fingers over my brows. „Thank you for taking the time to take a look at it."

He nods slowly and looks briefly over the rim of his glasses.

I have to say, Korsak got a little more white since his retirement and the wrinkles are a little deeper, but otherwise, he has hardly changed. „You know that I'm not supposed to see this," he mutters with a frown.

„Yeah," I sigh heavily and frown too. „Yeah, I know, but I really could use your help." I stop briefly and laugh humorlessly. „I mean, I'm running out of detectives, Korsak."

„I am no longer a detective, Jane."

„But I could hire you as a temporary consultant." It's more a question than a statement, and I smile embarrassedly. It's still not easy for me to ask for help, and it's not easy for me to admit that I am stuck.

Korsak takes a deep breath and runs his hand over his white goatee. „My fee won't be cheap."

I lower my brows and scowl at him. „It's Verena. She's our friend, she's family, Vince."

He furls his brows, nods and takes off his glasses. „I'll make a special price for a friend." I scoff and he grins a little. „Who else is available?"

„Of course Maura, Stephanie and perhaps Musa Tirmizi."

„We can work with that," he states and looks at me long. „Where should we start?"

I smirk broadly. I always knew I could count on him if I'd need his help. I also know that he likes the two young women very much even if he sometimes doesn't show it, it was no different with Frost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that Korsak and I got on Maura's and Kent's nerves because we really put the wildest theories about how Verena's fingerprints got into Luke's car up.

They always rejected our ideas by either telling us that such a plan would either be extremely time-consuming or not realizable at all.

Well, it's a pity that this isn't a TV show, then some of our ideas would be possible.

Korsak and I even went so far that Maura threatened to throw us out of forensics.

Okay, some of our theories were really outlandish, but right now I am clutching at every straw.

I groan loudly and rub frustrated my face with my hands. „Come on, Maura, give us something so we can clear Verena's name!"

„I can't, Jane," my wife hisses. „We also found Verena's skin particles and her hair in the car. That indicates that they weren't placed arbitrarily."

„We found most of the hair on the headrest of the passenger set," Kent adds clinically. „It suggests that Detective Nicacio had leaned her head back multiple times."

„Thank you," I growl through clenched teeth and he snaps his mouth shut.

Maura sighs loudly and I know that she's just as desperate for a logical explanation as Korsak and I are."Verena must have been in that car more than once."

I close my eyes and hold my breath for a second. God, I just hope that I'm not backing the wrong horse and try to take the heat off a murder.

With Maura, I knew instantly that she'd never been able to harm a person, even though she started to doubt it herself because she couldn't remember the course of events anymore. To be fair, she was drugged, Verena wasn't.

I know that Verena is a good person, but I still don't know her enough to say what she's capable of when someone dares to threaten those she loves the most. And by accident, I know that Stephanie and Luke once were more than just friends. What if ... No, I won't go there!

„So we have nothing that could help?"

„I'm afraid not," my wife replies in a soft voice.

„Damn it!" I growl frustrated and slam my clenched fist down on a small table so the Petri dishes jump a little. I raise my hands and hope there's nothing in these things that shouldn't be mixed. „Sorry."

Maura smiles sadly. „It's all right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lie down on the side of my bed with a loud sigh and stare at the ceiling. I don't know for how long I've been staring at Enzo after he fell asleep, thinking of the fact that Bobbi might grow up without her other mother because Verena maybe did something stupid in the heat of a moment.

Just catching me doubting Verena's innocence makes me angry, angry at myself.

There is a little voice in the back of my head that tells me that it's possible that the young woman lost her temper and shot Luke Crawford while another voice is yelling at me loudly that I'm not supposed to be such an idiot and that I know that this possibility is beyond all question.

I bury my face in my hands and groan loudly, „Oh God!"

Maura tugs at my hands after she lied down next to me and I drop them instantly without looking at her. „Jane, please look at me."

I scoff and shake my head no.

She takes a moment before she's straddling my lap so I have no other choice than to look at her. She's tracing my jaw with her fingers and frowns. „Jane, it's not your fault."

I hold her gaze and set my jaw. „I know."

„We will prove her innocence, with time."

I sigh once more and put my hands on her thighs. „I don't know what to think anymore, Maura," I confess and she takes a deep breath. „I mean, it all started with two teenagers being killed, and now we're tangled in a web of lies. We have two dead kids and two adults who wanted to help us and now they are dead, too. What if -" I raise my brows because I am cut off by a pair of soft lips. I know that Maura's aware of what I was about to say. That may be our killer is closer to us than we like. Yes, with that I mean Verena.

I kiss her back and my hands wander up her back.

I know what my wife's up to, she wants to distract me because I'm starting to doubt my own judgment.

Maura pulls away and looks me deep in the eye before she whispers, „You've always been the one with the better knowledge of human nature, Jane." She places her hand over my heart. „Sometimes you have to listen to your heart instead of your mind."

I take a moment and then I smile. „That's what I told you once."

„What's your heart telling you about Verena," my wife replies without responding to my words.

I blink a few times. „That she isn't a killer."

She smiles a little. „That's what mine tells me, too." She raises her brows and smiles mischievously. „You know what else it tells me?"

I swallow hard. „No."

„That I have to take care of my wife tonight."

I groan loudly when she starts going down on me and press my head into my pillow. Do I mind it? Not at all! I really could use a distraction. My eyes shot open at that thought and stop Maura, pulling her back up and whispering, „Wait!" She looks at me with a deep frown. „Wait!" I whisper and pull her head down while my free hand slips under her top, running up her bare spine.

I don't want tonight to be all about me, I don't want it to be a plain fuck.

Maura smiles at me when she starts to understand.

„I love you, Maura," I whisper before I kiss her tenderly and she's whimpering against my lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe that Tirmizi is really that good and discovered something obvious that a federal agent and a long-serving lieutenant missed.

That's why Korsak and I are now sitting in an interrogation room, staring at the woman at the same time.

„How can a single mother afford a BMW Z5," he asks in a neutral voice.

„Strictly speaking, I'm no single mother," Emma replies with a cocky smile.

My eyes shoot up from my portfolio. „So you have a new partner?"

She lifts a shoulder. „Sort of."

„Is that why Luke Crawford gave you his car right after you moved to Boston, too. Because he was your new - sugar daddy," I ask and Emma's smile drops.

I know that Maura is standing with Stephanie on the other side of the one-way mirror and that the redhead gets to know about things Verena should tell her in private.

„It's not a crime that a friend burrows you his car," Emma snaps now.

This time I am smirking and push a document to her, pointing at him. „Oh no, no, no. You didn't just borrow it, Emma. Luke gave the BMW to you. He signed the car over to you. You can read it right here." I furrow my brows as I look at her. „Did he know that you have a daughter with Verena Nicacio? Did he know that you reap the monthly alimony? Did he know that Verena Nicacio was fighting for custody?"

„I am Bobbi's mother," Emma suddenly spits and leans forward. „Verena is just an 'aunt' nothing more. I took care of my daughter all these years while Verena was mourning this stupid chick. After the bitch died she moved here without thinking about our daughter!"

I look surprised at Korsak, that was easier than we thought.

He clears his throat and looks into his notepad. „Is that why you wanted to get Verena Nicacio's own back on so? Because she moved to Boston without you and your daughter?"

Emma huffs and holds her hands up. „That's ... No, that's not the reason. I wanted Bobbi to grow up with her other mother, but Verena didn't care about our daughter anymore after this Zoe chick passed away. When Verena told me that she'd be moving to Boston I thought that she'd only need a change and that all could go back to normal." she's pausing and shakes her head. „I know that Verena and I will never be a couple, I don't even want that. I am only here for our daughter's sake. I know that it was just a one-night stand and that I got pregnant that night, but I didn't know that I could get knocked up by someone like her."

Korsak looks confused over the rim of his glasses. „What do you mean?"

„You know, getting knocked up by an intersex person."

Oh, fuck! No, he didn't know that. I mean that Verena' intersex.

Okay, today more secrets are revealed then I thought.

I close my eyes and rub the bridge of my nose. „How did you get to know Luke Crawford?"

„It was pure coincidence. I heard at a coffee shop that he was complaining about a Detective Nicacio who was harassing him because of his family. I happened to hear that a friend said that Nicacio is a pain in the ass and that they should get rid of her. I don't know many people with that surname and asked if that detective was from Savannah."

Korsak laughs briefly. „And he said yes."

„Did Luke tell you why Nicacio was bothering him and his family?"

„No."

„When did Luke gave you the car?"

Emma hesitates for a moment. „Actually, Luke didn't give me the car, his brother Justin did."

„Why?"

„He wanted to teach him a lesson."

„When did you get the BMW from Justin?"

„About three months ago," Emma answers and frowns. „Why are you asking all these things about Luke and Verena? They're all right, aren't they?"

This woman is kidding me! Doesn't she read the papers or watch the news?

I get up to my feet and glare at her. „Congratulations, you helped setting up the mother of your child with murder!"

„What will happen now," Emma asks and the panic is evident in her voice.

I look at Korsak and sit down again.

The old man takes off his glasses. „Now you're gonna tell us how Verena Nicacio's DNA and fingerprints got into your car," he replies matter-of-factly and takes a deep breath.

„After Bobbi and I also moved to Boston, Verena and I met on the QT so she could spend some time with her daughter every now and then. And after Justin got to know that I know Verena he told me that I have to make sure that I drive her around in the BMW before he gave it to me," she tells us without any resistance and frowns.

I blink a few times. „And you didn't think that this condition was strange." I swallow a groan when she simply shakes her head. Emma really isn't the brightest candle on the cake.

I inhale deeply and close my portfolio. „We're gonna talk to the DA."

„DA," she asks horrified. „What are you accusing me of?"

Korsak looks long at me and frowns deeply.

I take a moment and furrow my brows. „Conspiracy to murder."

Korsak chokes on his saliva and has to cough.

I know that this accusation is far-fetched because I'm more than sure that Justin Crawford would never someone like Emma in on his business, and I think that Emma needs a warning shot.

Her eyes almost pop out of her head. „Murder? I know nothing about murder! What's going to happen to my daughter?"

I gather my things again and get up again. „That's something you should've thought about before," I reply and leave the interrogation room once and for all.

Korsak follows me and grabs my arm. „Jane, do you really want to put a little girl into a rotten system?"

I look long at him and shake my head. „No, I don't, but I can't leave that girl with a woman who sees her own daughter as a benefit." I pat his shoulder with a frown. „I'll find a way to keep that girl out of the system."

„Did you know about it," Stephanie asks angrily as she approaches us from behind and I wince when the door of the observation room is slammed shut. „Did you know that Verena has a daughter with that woman?"

I slowly turn around and see my wife standing behind the agent, heaving a sigh. „Well, yeah. Kinda."

I can clearly see that the redhead is searching for words because her lips are moving but no words come out of her mouth.

I step closer to her. „Look -"

Stephanie raises a hand and gets some distance again. „No," she says emphatically before she turns away. „Don't!"

„Stephanie," I say and my shoulders slump because she's ignoring me. „Hey!" I want to follow her. „AGENT BRADSHAW!"

Maura suddenly stands in front of me and places a hand on my chest. „I get this, Jane."

I heave a sigh and nod. „Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm always amazed when it comes to my son!

No, I'm not just saying it, Enzo is really a phenomenon.

Right at this moment, he's watching Frankie closely to learn how to tease Laura without hurting her.

I really believe that he has the same peaceful mind like his mother.

„I've heard about Verena," Nina says and rips me out of my train of thought.

I glance surprised at her when she sits down next to me. „What have you heard?"

„That you arrested her, for starters," my sister-in-law replies and turns the corners of her mouth downward.

I take a deep breath and nod slowly. „Getting her to jail was the easy part, getting her out not so much."

Nina nods as well and frowns. „You were just doing your job, Jane."

„I know," I agree but saying it doesn't make me feel any better.

She shoves a cup of tea to me and I turn up my nose but accept it. „I also heard that Verena has a daughter."

I lift my mug but stop in the middle, looking at my wife who's sitting close to my brother. „Maura just can't keep her mouth shut."

Nina smiles broadly and shrugs. „Maura is worried about Verena and about you. She knows that you're punishing yourself because you know that Verena is a good person and that she would never kill anyone."

„Yeah, but the evidence says otherwise," I groan exhausted. „Getting her out of jail won't be so easy, Nina, because it seems like every judge in Boston is on the Crawford family's payslip."

„Maybe you should there then."

„With corrupt judges and politicians? Before they spill the beans, hell freezes over, Nina."

I straighten up as the front door suddenly opens and frown surprised when Stephanie enters our house. „Hey," I say with a little smile.

The young agent hesitates for a moment and she seems to be surprised that I don't leave the room because she's here. „Hey."

I can understand that the agent is mad at me, I was the one who arrested her girlfriend. And with that not enough, I asked her for a little more. I asked her to visit Verena so they could sort things out.

I know that she was in prison, I have my connections there. I just don't know how the visit ended.

I get up and go to her. „How are you?"

Stephanie looks long at me and I can see that she doesn't really want to answer me, that she doesn't want to be in the same room with me. She takes a deep breath before answering, „I'm angry and disappointed."

I press my lips together and shove my hands in the pockets of my jeans. „I can understand that."

„Can you?"

Okay, I deserved that. „And how is Verena?"

The redhead nods slowly. „She'll be all right."

„Have you -"

„No," she replies when I trail off. „we haven't broken up."

„Okay," I state and know that I almost sound relieved. „I'm glad for you."

„Thank you."

„I don't want to sound like I'm not happy to see you again but ... What brings you here?"

She looks at my wife and frowns a little. „I got a text from Maura. And I wanted to have a chat with her again."

I smile and point to the kitchen counter where Maura's standing. „She's all yours."

Stephanie's about to go into the kitchen but then she pauses and looks sad at me. „I know you're just doing your job and that Verena asked you not to say anything about Bobbi, but -"

„It was not my job to tell you that Verena has a child," I say as the young woman trails off and hope that she understands what I mean.

„I wanted to tell you about Bobbi, but I knew that this news would be like a punch in the pit of your stomach. I told Verena to tell you as soon as possible that she has a daughter, I couldn't have known that our investigation would have such a turn."

Stephanie looks at me almost helplessly. „Verena told me that she will apply for custody of Bobbi as soon as she is released from prison."

I now understand her helplessness and why Stephanie has withdrawn. I mean, news like that isn't necessarily easy assimilate. I sighed understanding and furrow my brows. „And you're not sure if you're ready for such a move."

I wait a moment and point to the couch as the redhead hesitantly nods. „Is that why you wanted to talk to Maura?"

Stephanie takes a deep breath and sits down. „Don't get me wrong, I wanted to start a family sometime, but not under these circumstances, I'm thrown in at the deep end, so to speak."

I nod slowly but approvingly. „You're always thrown in at the deep end, Steph, no matter under what circumstances you start a family, you can ask anyone here."

„But you guys had more than nine months to prepare for this change, Jane, but I only have a few weeks to prepare for it."

Okay, that's a really good point and I have to admit that I'm really impressed by Stephanie. Other people would have packed their belongings after such news and would have left once and for all. I can understand the young woman and in what conflict, she currently is in. I take a deep breath and frown. „Did you tell Verena that you feel overwhelmed with the situation?"

I don't think so because the agent closes her mouth without answering and avoids eye contact. „Your girlfriend can't know how you feel about the situation if you don't tell her."

Stephanie scoffs and looks back at me. „Visitor areas in a prison is not the perfect place to talk about family planning."

„Verena won't stay in custody forever."

„One and a half months ago, you told me that she won't even stay in custody for a week. I hope you understand that I don't give very much about what you say right now."

Okay, that's another very good point and I agree with her silently.

I nod slowly. "Yes, I can understand that I wouldn't believe me anymore either if I'd be in your shoes."

„Good," she whispers, pausing for a moment. „Do you know how ... Bobbi is doing?"

„She can't understand why she lives with strangers instead of her mother," Maura answers and we both look at her in surprise.

My wife hands seriously the agent a glass of water and sits down on an armchair. „The girl is five, she doesn't understand that her mom won't be home for a while."

I'm a little bit surprised that Maura knows how the little one is doing, unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to ask about Bobbi yet. „How do you know how Bobbi is doing?"

Maura raises her eyebrows and shrugs. „I know you're busy with clearing Verena's right now, I just wanted to make sure that the girl is fine."

I nod slowly and look at the redhead. I'm also surprised that her eyes are mirroring guilt as she tries to smile.

I know that Stephanie got along really well with Bobbi when she met the girl during her move. I start to think more and more that children are being magically attracted to the young woman, but Stephanie also seems to be more than enthusiastic about our little fellows, so I soon realized that Stephanie doesn't want to be just an FBI agent forever.

„What can I do," Stephanie suddenly whispers.

I raise my eyebrows in amazement and look at my wife, who is as surprised as I am.

„I have an idea," I say slowly and Stephanie frowns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand with my wife and Stephanie in the parking lot of the prison and look impatiently at my watch. I hate it when people are late.

I see how Maura rolls her eyes and growl deep.

My wife grins broadly and takes my hand in hers. This simple gesture calms me down again. I heave a sigh of relief when suddenly a person comes towards us and I realize that this person is Verena.

Maura is the first has Verena in a tight hug as soon as the detective is in range.

Verena chuckles and returns the hug.

I go to Verena and look at her with a frown and study her closely to see if she is still in one piece.

The young woman rolls her eyes and pulls me into a hug.

I smile broadly and sigh. „I'm glad you're okay."

„Thanks to the ad seg," she whispers. „I thank you for it."

„You're welcome," I whisper back, patting her back before letting her go.

Verena takes a deep breath as she stands in front of Stephanie and it almost seems like she doesn't know what to do now, so she just stands there.

I'm not quite sure what Stephanie and she talked about when the agent visited Verena and I don't really care about it, but I'm sure that we'll get to know about it at some point.

Stephanie doesn't budge an inch either while studying the young detective with tears in her eyes, but then she smiles and runs her fingers along Verena's jaw as if she wants to make sure that this is not just a dream.

Verena sighs in relief and steps closer to the redhead before she pulls Stephanie in a bone-crushing hug and then kisses the redhead long.

I quirk my brow and smirk. Yes, the two definitely remind me of Maura and me when we were younger and our relationship more complicated.

I clear my throat and thrust my chin at Stephanie's MINI Cooper Countryman.

Stephanie runs her hands over Verena's collarbone before she suddenly turns away and walks to the vehicle.

Verena is more than perplexed and furls her brows. „What's going on?"

„Just wait," my wife admonishes the detective and Verena raises her hands in surrender.

„Verena!" A little girl shouts the detective's eyes grow huge as she recognizes the voice. She looks at the MINI and smiles like a Cheshire cat when Bobbi throws herself into the woman's arms.

Verena lifts the girl with a dramatic groan off the ground and looks long at her. „What are you doing here, Sweets?"

Bobbi purses her tiny lips and frowns. „Steph said that I can live with you."

I grunt amused and look down at my shoes. So that's how you put a fact in a nutshell.

Verena needs a moment to understand and then looks at the grinning agent. „Did she tell you that?"

„She did," Stephanie replies as she approaches the detective again. She laughs as Verena pulls her against her and smiles broadly as the slightly taller woman leans her forehead against hers.

I breathe a sigh of relief and look at my wife, wrapping my arm around Maura's waist. „Come on, guys, my mother can't wait to feed Verena." I notice how strange the words sound and make a face. „Yes, I heard it too."

Verena laughs heartily. „How did you prove that I didn't shoot Luke?"

I look long at her. „That's a long story that can wait until tomorrow!"


	11. Chapter 10

Verena wipes her mouth with a napkin and looks at my mother with a broad grin. „Your meal was delicious as always, Angela."

Ma sits at the head of the dining table and raises her brows. „It's not that hard to beat the junk in prison."

Verena chokes on her coke and raises a hand.

„Aren't I right, Jane?"

I stop chewing and meet my wife's eyes. I don't know why but suddenly everyone is looking at me.

„Should I understand that," Verena asks confused.

I heave a sigh and lower my fork. „I went undercover to jail to save the life of a woman and her little sister."

„Did it work?"

„It did, otherwise my daughter wouldn't sit with us at this table," my mother answers and I glare at her.

„Ma," I growl warningly. My God, some things will never change. I get up and take my empty plate to the sink to tell my mother that this conversation is over.

I briefly close my eyes when someone is approaching me.

„I'd like to know how you pulled my butt out of the fire," Verena says emphatically.

I brace myself on the sink and scoff. „The bartender."

„Excuse me?

„The bartender who was on duty that night gave confirmed your alibi. We had to light a fire under him but it worked."

„The bartender," replies incredulously.

I look at her and set my jaw. „Yes."

She nods slowly. „Now what?"

I pat her arm and glance at the table where our families and friends are sitting. „Now we enjoy the rest of the evening and Bobbi stays the night here so you can ... take care of your wife."

She frowns deeply. „My wife?"

I grin and pat her arm once more. „It's all a matter of opinion, Nicacio. It's all a matter of opinion and a formality."

Verena smirks but rolls her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later I enter the break room and see Verena pouring herself a cup of coffee and pat her back. „What it's like to a little girl at home and to know that this is how your life will look like for the next few years?"

The young woman turns to me and I tug in my chin. She looks bleary-eyed and I'm afraid that she'll pass out any moment.

„Shoot me," she whispers. No, she's almost bagging. „Please!"

I take the pot from her hand before the mug spills over.

„I won't do you this favor, Sorry."

„You're such a friend," she growls, taking a sip from the stimulant.

„Is Bobbi such a tomboy?"

„That's an understatement because I couldn't have known that the little one is such a live wire."

„All kids are like that at this age," I reply with an amused grin.

"Thanks for the warning," Verena grumbles and takes a deep breath. „I didn't think that I still would be a part of this investigation."

I look at the young woman and furrow my brows. „From experience, I know that pissed detectives are highly efficient."

She looks at me seriously and I can see exactly that she isn't sure what to make of this statement. „Is that so?"

„Believe me," I reply, looking to the door as it opens.

A young man looks at us and frowns deeply. „Lieutenant, he's in interrogation room three."

I nod slowly and put on a serious expression. "We're coming." I look long at Verena. „Do you think you can handle this?"

She nods seriously and grits briefly her teeth. „I will try not to strangle him."

„Very good, let's do this," I say, making our way to interrogation room number three.

I enter the room and see immediately that the young man in police uniform feels more than uncomfortable.

He has a slender face, blond short hair, and dark blue eyes."Can you imagine why you are here," I ask, sitting down opposite him.

Rodney Cobb hesitates a moment before shaking his head.

Verena sits down next to me and puts her cup down on the table. „Think again, Cobb."

He looks at her as if he can't believe that the young woman is again part of the investigation. „I have no idea."

„Who murdered Luke Crawford," Verena asks without beating about the bush.

Cobb leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. „I actually thought you lost your temper."

„That's what you, Cabrera, Ellison, and Carrillo wanted the whole world to believe," growls Verena, leaning forward. „Why?"

Cobb blinks a few times and swallows hard. „I don't know what you're talking about."

„Nonsense," the young woman hisses and frowns. „You and your friends invited me for a drink so you could pin a murder on me! I want to know why and why Luke Crawford had to die!"

He only briefly holds Verena's gaze. Then he chews nervously on the inside of his cheek. „I didn't know that you were supposed to be framed for murder! You have to believe me. I just thought the guys wanted to get you sloshed and bust your balls."

Now I'm the one who asks, „Why did you think you'd bust Detective Nicacio's balls?"

„Because I gave Ellison a dressing-down in front of in front of the assembled company a few weeks ago when he handled a guy ... roughly who was arrested by him."

I look at the young woman incredulously. Honestly? And that's what you're telling me now? „But that doesn't explain why you should have a framed for murder."

„No, it does not," agrees Verena without taking her eyes off Cobb.

He hesitates for a moment and takes a deep breath. „All I know is that Ellison owes someone a favor and that your investigation rubs them the wrong way and that they talked to Ellison about obstructing this investigation."

I furl my eyebrows. „Is the name of the friend Justin Crawford?"

Cobb looks seriously at me and shakes his head. „No, Aurora O'Donnell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I enter the bullpen and grin as I see Stephanie sitting at Verena's desk and resting her head on her hand, eyes closed.

I can understand very well that she is more than exhausted when little Bobbi is really such a tomboy as Verena said. I hate to do this, but I clear my throat loudly.

Stephanie jumps, almost knocking over her coffee cup. „I'm up, I'm up!"

„Yes," I laugh and the redhead clears her throat, too. „I can see that." I'm getting serious again and look at the glass board. „What did you find out about Aurora O'Donnell?"

The agent wipes her mouth and tries to be a little more cheerful. „Pretty much and most of you won't like."

I cross my arms over my chest and turn to her. „Why?"

„Because Aurora O'Donnell is the daughter of a very influential Boston industrialist," Korsak says as he also enters the bullpen and I open and close my mouth like a fish. "His family made their fortune by tool manufacturing, The O'Donnell's are a long-established Boston family."

„What does a tool tycoon have to do with a family from?" I wonder aloud and furrow my brows.

Stephanie looks at me and raises her shoulders to show that she has no idea this time.

Jesus, in what did we get in? I know it sounds almost heartless but a simple murder among drug addicts is easier to solve than a plot that takes place in the Four Hundred. It seems that not only Justin Crawford is involved in this case but also Aurora O'Donnell.

Obviously, we've made pretty influential enemies and I have to decide if we should continue to investigate the case and put our careers on the line or helping them get away with murder.

I've never been someone who gives up so easily.

I belong to the unpleasant kind of cop who dares to arrest a rich prig even if they threaten to sue the city.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but I've never let a killer get away with murder.

I look for a little encouraging. „Where's Verena?"

Stephanie pauses for a moment. „She's having lunch, at home."

I understand and nod slowly. „Are you free?"

„Yes, why?"

„We both pay Aurora O'Donnell a visit."

„Jane, are you really sure about that," Korsak asks worriedly. I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes. „Why am I even asking?"

„No idea," I reply and Stephanie's grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie and I didn't talk very much on the way to the O'Donnell property.

I noticed that her eyes were closed again and that's why I gave her the twenty minutes rest.

I know this feeling of exhaustion very well, I felt the same way when Enzo was home for the very first time. At that time, after the first week, I was a bit ... grumpy too, but it's unusual to see Stephanie smiling so little and it's also a bit strange that she hardly says anything. It's even more unusual that she rolled her eyes at young man when we were led by him in a kind of lounge.

A young woman in her thirties comes to us with a big smile on her face and looks at us long. „You have to be the detectives from Boston."

I'll put my jacket aside show her my badge while the redhead is showing hers as well. "I'm Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli and this is Agent Stephanie Bradshaw, we'd like to ask you a few questions, Mrs. O'Donnell."

„Please, call me Aurora," replies the platinum blonde woman and takes a deep breath. „I like to help if I can."

Well, I doubt that. She'll rather try to trick us and perhaps also tries to put us on a wrong track.

„We are grateful for any cooperation." I take a picture of Verena from my portfolio and hold it up so Aurora clearly can see it. „Do you know this woman?"

O'Donnell swallows hard and pulls the corners of her mouth down. „Should I know her?"

I look briefly at Stephanie who is still unusually quiet and put the picture away again. „She was accused of murdering Luke Crawford."

„She was accused," asks Aurora surprised.

Stephanie nods slowly and now participates in the conversation. „We were able to clear Detective Verena Nicacio's name completely."

Aurora crosses her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrows. „What does that have to do with me?"

Stephanie starts wandering in the lounge and looks closely at the finely crafted stucco on the high ceiling. „During an interview, your name was mentioned multiple times, just like the name Justin Crawford."

„I don't know a Justin Crawford," Aurora laughs and takes a step forward as Stephanie approaches a door that seems to be meant for employees only. „But my dad and Alan Crawford are members of the same country club in Cape Cod."

Stephanie pauses and looks at me skeptically.

I pull my eyebrows together and shift my weight from one foot to the other. „Your father is friends with Alan Crawford but you have never met his sons?"

„Maybe I've met them once, I meet many people every day."

Stephanie looks at the door more closely and I watch Aurora getting more and more nervous. „Mrs. O'Donnell, what's behind that door?"

„It's the door to our wine cellar."

The redhead turns the doorknob and frowns deeply as the door doesn't open. „Do you always lock the door to your wine cellar?"

I look at the agent and furl my brows because Aurora suddenly pushes past Stephanie and tries to block the door."What does my damn wine cellar have to do with your questions?"

I was just wondering," the redhead answers with a shrug.

„We are curious by nature," I state and also step closer to the door.

Aurora takes a deep breath and looks at a hall clock. „I think it's time for you to go now. I have an important meeting."

I glance at Stephanie, who is as surprised as I am, raising her eyebrows a bit.

Then I smile and don't even try to hide that it's meant sarcastically. „Many thanks for your help, Mrs. O'Donnell."

Aurora O'Donnell smiling back and waves the orders the young man back. She hasn't missed that my words aren't meant honestly. „Simon will show you out."

I nod slowly and follow him with the redhead through the salon.

„She's hiding something," the agent says without beating about the bush as I unlock the car. „And I'm pretty sure it's related to the murders."

I open the driver's door but don't get in the unmarked car. „Aurora O'Donnell has become a threat to Justin Crawford, let's hope she doesn't become his next murder victim."

Stephanie hesitates and looks back at the property as if she's considering going back and telling Aurora that it's her favor when she works with us, but then her expression changes and she squints against the sun as she looks at me. „My gut tells me that nothing will happen to her."

I raise my eyebrows and then get in my car. I start the engine but don't drive yet, I look at the young woman again. „How's it going with Bobbi?"

She takes a deep breath and nods slowly. "We get along really well, she's a smart little girl."Really," I ask wiggles her brows. „It's almost impossible to think that her mother tried to get a cop in jail for a car."

The agent scoffs before getting serious again. „I have the feeling that Bobbi knows that Verena is also her mother."

„Did she tell you that?"

„No, but my gut feeling has never let me down, and then there's the fact that she always says that she wishes Verena would be her mother instead of Emma."

I furl my brows and turn a little in my seat. „How does Verena react about that?"

„She's never around when Bobbi says that out loud. I mean, I know that Verena eventually has to tell her that Bobbi is indeed her daughter and I'm not sure how the kid will react, but I don't think it's right for us to take Bobbi in with us without explaining the whole situation to her."

„Bobbi is not old enough to understand what the situation is, Stephanie," I reply, frowning. „You have to understand, Verena wasn't there for her as a mother for five years except for birthdays and other occasions, neither Verena nor Emma told the girl who Verena is for real and Bobbi surely wants to know why she grew up without her other mother. I'm sure that Verena will explain to Bobbi why she and Emma never told her that Verena is her mother, why they thought it would be better if Bobbi thinks Verena is just her mother's nice friend, but it's your wife's decision when she thinks that it's the right time for this step."

The redhead runs through her hair and closes her eyes with a sigh. „You're right, but I still don't think it's right."

I pause and quirk a brow. „I don't think we're still talking about the same thing."

She glancing at me and tilts her head to the side. „I don't understand."

I'm about to start the engine but then I turn back to the agent. „I know that you were literally taken by surprise by the fact that Verena has a child, the whole situation is somewhat less than perfect, I mean, you finally get together with the woman you love, then she gets arrested and then it comes out that the love In your life has a child with a woman you thought would only be a good friend. You said it yourself, you wanted to start a family yourself someday, but I don't think you thought of that kind of way."

Stephanie looks at me seriously and blinks several times. „I really like Bobbi, but you're right, I imagined different way when I started a family."

I nod slowly and finally start driving. „Do your parents know about Verena's ... condition and do they know that you're together with her now?"

Stephanie nods slowly and looks out of the windshield. „Yeah, my parents know that Verena is different, she and Zoe actually told us about it pretty quickly after the two got together, so my parents pushed them."

I furl my brows. „Pressured? In what way?"

„You know, grandchildren. They love being grandparents, so They'd pushed Zoe and Verena for another one. They'll be very disappointed when they get to know Verena has withheld Bobbi for five years."

I sighed loudly because I know that my mother would kill me if I had a child she doesn't know about. „And do you know that you and Verena are a couple?"

The agent stops for a moment and I look at her briefly. Please don't tell me that your parents don't know about it.

„Yes, they know that we are together."

„But they're not really happy about it?"

„On the contrary."

„What's the problem then?"

She raises her eyebrows and is about to answer as her cell phone begins buzzing. Stephanie fishes the device from the pocket of her jacket and scoffs. „Speaking of the devil." She accepts the call and smiles broadly. „Hi, Mom."

I grunt and shake my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We come back into the bullpen and I slow down my step as I see my son sitting on Frankie's chair and pretending that he is his uncle. Then I see that Verena is sitting at her desk and Bobbi on her lap while the detective whispering something in the girl's ear.

„What are you guys doing here?" I ask with a surprised look on my face.

Enzo jumps off the chair and runs towards me. „Ma!"

I lift him off the ground with a sigh and smile. „Hey, Smallie."

Bobbi looks at me with wide eyes and it doesn't seem she dares to say anything.

Verena rolls her eyes and shakes her head. „Enzo and Bobbi begged me to show them where we work."

I glare my son and tickle his stomach. „You little fool, you know exactly where your mother and I work."

He turns a little red and points to Bobbi. „But Bobbi did not know where her -"

„You should actually spend the day with your aunt and your uncle, just like your new friend," I cut him off because I'm pretty sure he wanted to say that Bobbi has never seen her mother's workplace.

I narrow my eyes when he doesn't answer me and know that he persuaded Frankie that they're allowed to go with Verena to the BPD.

„You are a little monkey."

„No!" Enzo whines and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

Verena looks down at her daughter and frowns deeply. „They begged me on their knees to take them with me, I hope it's okay."

„We find a way to keep them busy." I put Enzo down and nod slowly. I'm just glad that Verena made sure that the children could not see the cruel pictures on the board.

„Korsak said you visited Aurora O'Donnell."

Stephanie sits down at Frost's former desk after running her hand over Bobbi's back and raises her eyebrows. „The visit was very interesting."

Verena looks over her shoulder as Korsak comes in and puts the girl down too. "Go and tease Vince a little with Enzo."

Bobbi grins broadly and runs to my son.

Verena gets up and frowns. „Why did not you call me?"

I thrust my chin at our children. „You had other obligations."

Verena takes a deep breath and crosses her arms over her chest. „What did you find out?"

Wait a minute, is she suddenly my supervisor to whom I am reporting? Okay, I'll let her get away with that right now, I'd be pissed off if someone I've never met in my life wants to frame me with murder.

„Aurora O'Donnell is trying to hide something big." Stephanie takes off her jacket and looks at me. „I wonder why Aurora got so nervous when I wanted to know why she locked up the wine cellar."

Verena looks surprised at the agent. „Why do you lock the door to your wine cellar? That's a place where you want to go if you're hosting a party."

„I wondered about the same thing, my parents would go crazy when the wine cellar would be locked when they'd throw a party."

I furl my eyebrows and open my mouth, but say nothing. Did I understand the agent right? Her parents have a whole cellar full of wine? I know that only people who are loaded have this and that they have it brag about their wine collection in front of their friends.

Yes, I know, I am prejudiced when it comes to people who are wealthy, even though my own wife is rich. I don't know why but I still think that rich people like Aurora O'Donnell or Luke Crawford are people who think that they don't have to follow the same laws as you and I have to, that they think that they're above all things.

I know why Maura has decided to become an ME. Now I wonder why Stephanie decided to become a federal agent.

„Are Crawford and O'Donnell somehow connected," Verena asks.

I step forward and look at them seriously. „Their fathers are members of the same country club in Cape Cod."

Verena raises a brow and grins. „Maybe we should -"

„What a sweet family gathering," a female voice interrupts voice and we look to the entrance just to see Hannah Frye there.

The lawyer enters and looks at the children. „Is that your son?"

I growl low and want to stand between Hannah and the children as she takes a step towards the little ones, but then I feel a hand on my arm and look into blue eyes.

Yes, I can understand what Verena meant when she said that Stephanie has a calming effect on her. Maura has the same effect on me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not about to fall love with the young woman.

There are only two women in my life whom I love more than life itself. My mother and my wife Maura!

I just want to say that people like Stephanie and Maura radiate a sense of inner peace that keeps impulsive people like Verena and me from doing something really stupid.

My facial muscles twitch but I hold back.

Hannah watches me closely and grins almost wickedly. „I take that as a yes. And who is the young lady?"

"Don't you dare step any closer her," Verena growls, scowling.

Hannah looks first at Verena and then Bobbi, and then back at Verena. „Oh, now I see, the resemblance is bodacious!"

Verena grits her teeth but stays back.

„What do you want, Hannah," asks Stephanie in a calm voice.

Hannah still looks Verena but then she's glancing at her little sister. „I want you to leave my client alone."

I straighten up and furl my brows. „Your client? We didn't talk to Justin."

„I'm talking about Aurora O'Donnell."

Stephanie frowns deeply. „She's your client, too?"

„Just like the whole O'Donnell family, I give you an advice, stay away from them!" She looks back to Bobbi as she's about to leave and smirks. "My parents will be thrilled when they find out you have a daughter."

"Get out!" Stephanie hisses now, approaching her sister.

„Alright," laughs the older woman, turning to leave.

„That was a threat," Verena says louder when we hear the bell of the elevator. „That was an open threat against us and our children!"

Stephanie presses her lips together and sighs loudly.

Yes, I heard it too, but I know that we can't prove it for now. „Alright, guys. let's poke the bear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all need a breather from time to time, especially if someone threatens us quite openly in a police station.

I'm getting a beer from the fridge and have to admit that I really like Stephanie's parents. I don't know why, but her parents seem to work just as hard as you and me, not rest on their oars, but wanting to make a difference in this country.

No, we don't hold little this family reunion in Beacon Hill, we are at Verena's and Stephanie's home. „Bobbi's Verena's daughter, isn't she," asks an imposing white-haired man with a deep voice called Kenneth Bradshaw.

I lick my lips and look at Maggie Bradshaw who is busy with the girl extensively. „Sir, with all due respect, but it's not my job to tell you about the relationship of Verena and Bobbi is."

„It's obvious, they look alike." He looks at me and frowns. "My wife will spoil the girl."

I expected everything, but not with such a reaction. „Maggie sounds like my mother."

He watches Verena as she talks to Nina. "I didn't like Verena in the first place."

I'm about to lift the bottle to my lips but stop. Didn't Stephanie just say that her parents and the detective got along well with each other? „Sir?"

"I've always known that Verena was in love with Stephanie, as a parent you know things like that, Lieutenant. I even thought that it'd be only a matter of time that Verena would cheat on Zoe with Stephanie."

I take a deep breath and glance at Philip Bradshaw. „And did she cheat on Zoe with Stephanie?"

He shakes his head and studies his beer bottle. „No, never, but I have to admit that I dropped by at Verena's house unannounced a few times when Zoe was out of town and Stephanie started to spent all the more time at Verena's place."

„You hoped to catch your daughter-in-law in the act with our other daughter?"

Philip scoffs and frowns- „I must sound like a terrible person to you. What father hopes to catch the daughter-in-law in bed with the wife's sister?"

I don't answer that question because I don't know any. „What changed your mind about Verena?"

„The fact that she really made Zoe happy," he answers without hesitation and looks at me. „Verena really tried to be there for Zoe at any time, day and night, and that makes her taking distance from Stephanie, which was good for the marriage. At some point, I accepted the fact that Zoe found her true love in Verena. Besides, my wife kept telling me that I should stop thinking that Verena would cheat on Zoe." He pauses and raises his brows. „And then I was surprised when she came to us one evening and asked our permission to marry Zoe."

I have to smile a little. „Sounds pretty traditional."

„Yea, that's why I was surprised.

I nod and laugh in agreement. „She's rather unconventional."

„Exactly."

He sips his beer and furls his brows. „Most of all, I knew I was wrong about her when Zoe was -" Philip trails off and I know that his daughter's death still affects him. „When Zoe was diagnosed with cancer. Verena wanted to take a leave without hesitation after the diagnosis had been made so that she could've been at my daughter's side any free minute."

„Why wasn't she exempted from duty?"

„You know what it's like to be a cop who's about to make a big catch,"

I grunt and nod again. „All too well." I empty my bottle and frown. „You probably freaked out when Stephanie got involved with Verena."

His face darkens as I bring this up. „You mean when they got involved for the first time?"

„Mhm."

„I went ballistics."

„Hannah mentioned that Stephanie was a picture of misery after they broke up."

Philip looks seriously before he glances at his daughter. „That wasn't so much because of the break-up."

„Then what was is about."

„It was because of the miscarriage."

I choke on my beer. Did I just hear right? Did Philip just say that Stephanie had had a miscarriage? Why didn't the two women trust me with this too?

I blink a few times and furrow my brows. „Stephanie was pregnant? With Verena's child?"

Philip makes big eyes and blushes a little. „I thought you know."

I point at my astonished face. „Do I look like I knew?" I scowl at the young detective. „Is that another reason why Verena moved to Boston?"

He groans and runs his hand over his face. „She knows nothing about the pregnancy ... or the miscarriage. Stephanie was pregnant for only four weeks, well, she got to know about it when she was in the fourth week when Verena called their affair off. That night my daughter wanted to tell Verena that she was pregnant with her child but when Verena told her that she'd move to Boston they ended up having a bad fight. Maggie thinks that this was one reason why our daughter lost the child."

I let the latest news sink in and take a deep breath.

The longer I know the two women, the more secrets come out.

I wonder once again how much a young person can or must endure in life.

„Hey, you two," Maggie shouts all of a sudden and we turn our attention to her. „Are you putting down roots back there?"

Verena glances at us and raises amused her brows.

Maura's smiling and sips her wine.

Philip rolls his eyes and grabs his beer.

I furrow my brows and follow the man into the living room and sit down next to my wife before Enzo's climbing onto my lap and whispering something excitedly into my ear.

I listen attentively to what he has to say and my brows shoot up high before I glance back at the young detective. I know that sometimes kids tend to exaggerate. Yes, also my son exaggerates sometimes but mostly in his stories is a grain of truth. And this time I believe what he had said.

„What was so important you had to talk about in the kitchen," Maggie wants to know, and I swallow hard.

„We just exchanged some old stories about our jobs," her husband replies and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Maggie scrutinizes him for a moment and quirks a brow.

Stephanie's her mother's spitting image.

Maybe I think so because I have the feeling that also has a very similar personality.

The agent has excused herself so she could go up and change into more comfortable clothes and now she wants to walk past Verena into the kitchen. She shrieks surprised when the detective grabs her wrist and pulls her onto her lap without warning.

Maura looks at them surprised but smirks.

I take a look at Stephanie's parent and see Maggie grinning broadly while Philip rolls his eyes."

„What the -" the young redhead laughs and frowns in surprise as the detective kisses her all of a sudden.

I feel someone tugging at my hand and look down, frowning. „Hey, kiddo."

Bobbi looks at me with big eyes. „Is it true that Enzo had a birthday party at Legoland?"

I blink a few times and open my mouth to answer yes and to ask her where she and Emma celebrated the girl's birthday.

My heart stops when someone suddenly says, „Marry me."

My mouth snaps shut again and I look back at the detective and the agent.

It seems like I haven't just imagined these two small but meaningful words because the living room is suddenly dead silent and the redhead looks at Verena as if she's just lost her mind.

„Wh - what," stammers the redhead and can't hide her surprise.

Verena glances at us and swallows hard as she realizes that she didn't only think the words but also said them out loud.

She intertwines her fingers with Stephanie's and squeezes her hand. „I can't imagine life without you anymore, Stephanie, I don't even want to anymore." She pauses and frowns before laughing briefly. „I am not really good when it comes to proposals, I have a really bad timing."

Oh, yeah, I agree with that.

Maura's grinning broadly and takes my hand in hers.

Hey, at least they aren't sitting in a park!

I don't know why but somehow I saw this coming. I mean, Verena proposing to Stephanie.

Verena frowns deeply and shakes her head. „I love you, Steph. I can't even put in words how much I love you. You've given my life meaning again. So here I am, asking you in front of your parents and our closest friends in Boston to marry me."

Stephanie stares at the young detective with big eyes in disbelief and I hold my breath.

I can exactly imagine what's going on in Verena's head right now because the redhead gives her no answer.

At that time I also freaked out inwardly when Maura needed an eternity to say yes.

Verena swallows hard and opens her mouth to say something.

„Yes," Stephanie beats her with a big smile and I release my breath. „Yes, I want to marry you."

„Yes," asks Verena almost incredulously.

Stephanie nods vigorously. „Yes."

Verena exhales in relief and kisses the redhead again.

"Congratulations, you two lovebirds," I say as the two break apart again and Verena grins broadly.

„I am so happy for you," my wife says with a broad smile.

Maggie looks at Philip and I'm not sure she's excited about the development.

Philip breathes in loud and has an illegible expression. „We don't have to welcome you to our family."

Maggie hisses sharply and thrusts her elbow into his ribs. „Philip!"

He rubs the sore spot and frowns deeply. „It was just a joke."

„I know your jokes."

He rolls his eyes but grins.

Bobbi suddenly climbs on Verena's lap and cups her face with her small hands. She looks at the young woman with serious eyes and a deep frown. „But you said that we go together."

Verena also frowns and mumbles, „Where are we going?"

„Shopping."

Okay, the situation is really cute but also confusing. Why does the girl want to go shopping now?

Verena doesn't seem to understand, too, blinking a few times, but then her eyebrows shoot up. „I would never get the engagement ring for Stephanie without you."

Oh!

Bobbi doesn't seem to believe Verena. „Promise?"

„Scout's honor!"

The answer seems to satisfy the little one. She releases Verena's face and looks at Stephanie with some skepticism.

The agent grits her teeth before reaching out and stroking Bobbi's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I fold back the blanket and look to our bathroom. „Did you know about it?"

Maura comes out of it and looks at me with a shrug. „Did I know what?"

I let my shoulders sink and scowl at my wife. „You know what I'm talking about."

She puts some lotion on her hands and raises her brows. "Verena may once imply that she wanted to propose to Stephanie."

„And you didn't tell me about it," I ask in a high-pitched voice, quirking my brow.

Maura grins and shrugs. „I can keep secrets."

I scoff and straighten up. „Since when?"

She walks up to me and smirks even more. „Did you forget how long I kept my father's secret?"

Okay, that's a good point. She has kept the secret of her father almost all her life.

I look down at her and lick my lips when I see the short silky nightdress and matching dressing gown.

I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer. „I can keep secrets pretty well, too."

Maura still smirks and wraps her arms around my neck. „I know, honey."

I look long at her before lowering my head and kissing her gently.

Maura hums and smiles against my lips.


	12. Chapter 11

Maura, I and Enzo stayed a little longer after the unplanned engagement of Stephanie and Verena and talked extensively with Maggie and Philip.

It turned out that Maggie and Philip traveled to Boston because they are very worried about their eldest daughter because Hannah surprisingly decided to quit her promising career as a prosecutor and work for the Crawford family again. Well, that came up after a little more beer and wine.

Of course, neither Maura nor I then drove back to our place, instead, we called a cab.

That evening, my alarming bells were ringing in my head briefly as Philip wanted to know if we had solid evidence against his old friend Alan. At that moment, I really thought the old man would be in cahoots with the Crawford's, but it quickly became apparent that he and Alan Crawford were high school friends and Philip just doesn't want to believe his old friend being involved in such criminal schemes as we accuse him and his family.

In the same breath, Philip has also made it clear that Alan and Justin must be held accountable if they are really responsible for all these acts of violence without ifs and buts.

Today, I enter the lobby of the BPD and am about to go to the elevator when an officer calls my name.

I turn to the young man and see a younger girl standing next to him.

I furl my eyebrows and approach them."Lieutenant Rizzoli, the young lady just wants to talk to you and only you," he says, turning to leave.

I look surprised at him and I am sure that he'll tell his colleagues that I haven't even thanked him.

I look down at the young girl and take a deep breath. She isn't much older than Adelita. „How can I help you?"

She hesitates a moment before answering, „I knew Jace and Adelita, we were ... friends."

I nod slowly as I understand and point to the elevators. „Okay, let's go upstairs and have a talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch the girl named Elsie Wheeler exactly. She is just fourteen years old and a regular runaway. I guess that's why she knew Jace and Adelita.

Stephanie comes into the conference room with a brown paper bag and soda pop and places both items in front of Elsie. „I got you a ham and cheese sandwich and chips, I hope that's okay."

Elsie hesitates again before taking a big sip of the soda and then she almost greedily unwraps the sandwich and bites in it.

I still say nothing as the agent sits down next to me. „When was the last time you ate something," I ask, and Elsie slows her chewing, swallowing hard.

Stephanie sighs a little but doesn't say anything.

I asked her to interview the girl with me, even though Verena is also in the office.

I know that the detective is good with children, but at first, she can be intimidating.

With Stephanie, it's the opposite, children open to her up faster.

The redhead leans forward a bit and frowns. „It's okay, Elsie," she says softly. "When was the last time you ate something?"

The girl is swallowing hard again. „Three days ago," she mutters.

I scrutinize Elsie for a while and furrow my brows. „You said that Jace and Adelita were your friends, how did you meet them?"

Elsie pauses and tugs at the paper bag. „Jace picked me up on a cold night and got me a place to sleep for two days, and he told me he could find a long-term solution for me if I trusted him."

„And you did trust him," I state now, and the girl nods slowly. „That's how you became friends with Adelita, right? You met her at Jace's place."

Elsie nods again and looks at her hands.

Stephanie looks at me briefly and raises her eyebrows. „What made you come here, Elsie?"

The girl hesitates again before she glances at the agent. „Jace has forced the fact that he found us a place to stay down our throat, told us that the shelter is always open for us, without any obligations, and he told us to turn to Lieutenant Rizzoli if anything happens to him."

Okay, that tells us now that the young man has made precautions before his demise, but that doesn't explain why Elsie come to us and tells us about it now.

I'm pretty sure that something must have happened that the girl has intimidated and why she's now looking for help.

I glance long at her and hope she'll trust me, too. „Did anything happen that scared you?"

Elsie looks back at me and nods once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Verena has leaned back in her chair and looks at us with her eyebrows furrowed as if she can't believe what her fiancee and I just told her. „Are we talking about slavery," she asks almost incredulously.

Stephanie has crossed her arms over her chest and nods slowly. „Modern slavery, yes."

Yes, I also thought that I heard wrong when Elsie told us under what conditions she got access to the shelter.

When the young girl went back there a few weeks ago and asked for a place to sleep because a disgusting, well-know pimp wanted to recruit Elsie and became quite intrusive. That's why the girl turned to Jace's friend Ryan Hajdari.

Hajdari brought Elsie to the shelter, but this time it was different. The girl was not brought to one of the meager furnished rooms but into a dark and cold vaulted cellar in which are several cots what leads us to the suggestion that there are living more people in said vaulted cellar. The dark vaulted cellar could explain Adelita's deficiency signs.

What shocked Stephanie and me, even more, is that the owners of the 'shelter' demand from homeless kids to become household aids so they get some food and water. Not enough to get full but so much so that the kids don't starve to death and stay strong enough to do jobs that can only be done by adults.

This explains the calluses on Adelita's hands.

According to Elsie's statement, the owners of the 'shelter' go even further and get the kids who are looking for help in contact with some rich pricks who even want to save the minimum wage.

I could hardly believe my ears when Elsie told us about this, I can hardly believe that there is still slavery in this country and that it is also supported by people with a ton of money.

„And this kind of human trafficking is done all over the country?"

„Correct." I cross my arms over my chest and sigh.

„And who is the head of the traffickers?"

The agent raises an eyebrow and looks at me with a faint smile. „You'll like it."

„Very much," I add with a neutral expression, but internally I jump for joy because we finally have a real breakthrough and finally arrest the bastards who are behind all of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is amazing how well two authorities can work together to burst a trafficking ring that operates across the whole country and has led the judiciary a merry dance for several years.

If it had been only about me, we would have arrested the bastards the same day Elsie Wheeler turned up at BPD and told us what the kids had been through, but we agreed that we would work with the FBI. This means that many coordination had to be made so the arrests are executed simultaneously in all states so that the assholes can't warn each other and drop off the radar. This is truly a Herculean task. These guys aren't just wannabe gangsters who have figured out how to make a lot of money fast, it's also about politicians and boards of directors, the spectrum includes every walk of life, even middle-class families with small children who have gained a cheap household aid.

I have never experienced anything like this in my whole career. I've never investigated a case of such magnitude.

I look at the armored vehicles and put on my bulletproof vest. „I hope you're ready to shoot someone in the worst case."

Verena raises her head and furls her brows. "I haven't been killed in a shoot-out, have I?"

Stephanie frowns but smiles faintly. „I think Jane meant me."

Verena turns her head and frowns as she closes the Velcro straps of her own vest. On hers and mine is written in large letters POLICE, the letters on Stephanie's simply says FBI.

I stuff the earbud of my radio into my ear and take a deep breath. Yes, the agent is right. She's a genius when it comes to putting one and one together, but I have never seen her on the shooting range so I can't say how good the marksmanship of the redhead is which makes me a little nervous.

In a shoot-out, it doesn't help me much to have an agent who has never fired her gun as a backup.

Maura would be pretty upset if I was shot on this mission and Enzo would be quite angry with me too.

„I know how to pull a trigger," the redhead assures me.

Verena also stuffs the earbud in and narrows her eyes. „Wasn't it you who shot me in the ass?"

„You wish," the agent replies without hesitation and we laugh.

No, we aren't pretentious, we just try to overplay our nervousness before we can fully focus and finally do our job.

If a cop tells you he's not nervous about an arrest then he's lying or tired of life.

No matter how long you do the job, you always have in mind that having breakfast with your child may be the last time your son or daughter has seen you alive, that your partner's goodbye kiss may have been the last one before their life changes forever with your death. You always have in mind that this arrest might be the one that gets you killed.

I crack my neck and draw my gun. „Ready?"

„More than ready," Verena replies, doing the same, and the agent nods in agreement.

I nod slowly and the operation the go-ahead.

I now know why Aurora O'Donnell got so nervous when Stephanie took a closer look at the locked door to the wine cellar.

Wine cellar, my ass!

This is the door to a dungeon!

I know for a fact that Aurora won't be thrilled when we don't just knock on her front door during this visit but kick it in with a loud bang.

The property is large and unregenerate, so this is more like a large scale operation.

We take protection behind the armored vehicles as they roll over the high metal fences.

You never know with whom you're dealing with. We assume that we are dealing with a trafficker ring, but experience has shown that such people are mostly drug dealers, too, who are armed to the teeth.

From Elsie we know that there are regularly more than ten people in the main house, so we've brought appropriate backup.

My heart beats hard against my ribcage and my blood is rushing in my ears while adrenaline shoots through my veins and tunnel vision sets in.

No matter for how long you've been working in the field, some things just won't change.

I set my jaw and see in the corner of my eye that Verena joins another group of officers.

„Fuck!" I curse under my breath while listening to the crackling, informing the others of the current situation.

If we'll make it through this operation, I'll rip the detective a new one!

„Nicacio, what the hell are you doing," the redhead hisses into the mic of her radio. „Come back!"

There's a moment of silence before Verena hisses back, „Negative!"

Stephanie hesitates a moment before looking over her shoulder at me.

I grit my teeth and signal with my hand to keep moving.

We have to focus on the here and now and not a thousand little things. We'll sort this out later.

I know that Verena is more than capable of taking care of herself and her colleagues.

It surprises me a little that we meet no resistance in front of the house which suggests that the bastards are inside which is anything but ideal.

Okay, let's be honest, it would have been a bit suspicious if persons of contradictions had patrolled with guns the O'Donnell property.

Stephanie and I arrive at the front door with some backup and wait for it to be cracked.

No, nowadays the tried and true battering rams are no longer used. Today you put more emphasis on the shock effect which is why today quiet modern picklocks are used.

The guys of the rapid response team go ahead as the door swings open and we follow them hot on the heel.

There is a really disturbing silence in the house that makes me nervous.

I just don't hope our coordination took too long and Aurora and Justin dropped off the radar after they realized that Elsie had gone missing.

I hear that the others also got access to the building and that they'll search and secure the rooms bit by bit.

My eyes shoot up to the ceiling when I hear a rumble and I realize that the house is not as empty as I thought.

I take a deep breath and tap the front man's shoulder to signal him that our group will take care of the alleged wine cellar after securing the first floor.

He nods tacitly to make me understand that he got my orders and we make sure there is no nasty surprise waiting for us on this floor.

I give another man a nod so he finally opens the locked cellar door and we walk with deliberate steps slowly down the wooden stairs.

The silence in this room is earsplitting but every now and then wood under our feet protests squeaking.

I'm not sure what to expect, in the worst case a cleared basement.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a movement in the dark and point my gun and flashlight in that direction, just like my colleagues.

A young dark-haired man is about to lift his weapon as he is blinded by our lamps.

He blinks a few times and wants to raise his free hand to shield the light. He seems to consider if it makes sense to die in a hail of bullets or not.

„Don't," I growl dangerously low. „You may take one with you before you get shot, but that's not worth it, kid."

He swallows hard and lowers his weapon slowly.

A rustle comes from a dark corner and we turn our lights in that direction to see a frightened young woman emerge from behind a high wine rack and without hesitating puts her gun on the stone floor, raising her hands.

„Is anyone else down here?" I hiss sharply.

The man nods slowly. „Yes, the goods."

I'm furrowing my brows and nod at him. „Arrest him!"

I don't have to say that twice, two men arrest the guy and two arrest the woman.

I put my gun away and take a closer look at the cellar with my flashlight. There are several high wine racks down here which are more than empty.

I come to the conclusion that the boy meant with goods the street children and I would like to punch him in the face.

I reach a secluded corner and lift my flashlight. My heart stops instantly. „Hey, Stephanie, you should check that out!"

Stephanie holsters her gun as well as she comes to me and her eyebrows shoot up and her mouth falls open but no sound comes out.

Ten young children are crowded together in this corner, the youngest child may just be eleven, the oldest perhaps fifteen.

„Oh, my God," gasps the young agent while the kids are watching us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am more than happy that this mission did not demand deaths. Yes, sure, there are some gunshot wounds that are not fatal, broken bones and bruises, but nothing that you could not handle. I see how the kids are brought to the waiting ambulance so that they can be examined thoroughly. Aurora is handcuffed out of her house and I can tell by her face that she really thinks she can talk herself out of this. I go to the woman and the cop and raise my eyebrows to ask where this bitch has entrenched itself. He understands immediately and looks down on the young woman. "She locked herself in an office and wanted to destroy evidence."I watch Aurora for a long time and frown in disbelief."I want to talk to my lawyer," the young woman hisses."I'll do it to her," I reply as she's reluctantly led away.

I go to Stephanie and pat her on the back to make her understand that this operation was executed more than perfect.

I see Maura working with several paramedics and slowly approaching my wife to ask how the kids are and what the next steps in the treatment will be.

I dread the paperwork, the media interest and especially that I have to justify myself in front of my supervisors.

Maura tugs a strand of hair behind her ear and looks at me with a deep frown.

„How are the children?"

My wife takes a deep breath and licks her lips. The physical wounds are not as bad as the mental ones. The deficiency signs, scratches and bruises are quickly treated."

„But the mental wounds will take longer to heal," I say with a nod and a frown.

„If they'll ever heal completely," adds Maura, approaching me. „You did well, Jane, who knows if Elsie hasn't spilled the beans ... Maybe those kids would have been our next cases."

I nod again and blink against the sun. „Yeah, but that doesn't make it better that Adelita, Damien, and Jace were murdered by these monsters, not to mention the other kids in other states."

I hear my wife sigh loudly and look at her. I know exactly what she wants to say when I see her look. Yes, we can't save everyone, but that doesn't make it any better. It's a small triumph, no question, but it's just a drop in a bucket.

I don't want to imagine how many of these types of traffickers exist in the United States.

I take a deep breath and look at the guys of the RRT and my people. „All right, people, let's get all the evidence and then we can go home! That was -" I stop and look back at the O'Donnell House with horrified, big eyes when I hear a radio message.

„Jane," Maura asks worriedly and follows me as I take off in big steps. „Jane, what's going on?"

I reach the back of the house where some officers stand and stare upwards.

Maura looks in the same direction and gasps horrified.

I'm reluctantly looking up, too. I see that Justin Crawford is about to fall more than twenty yards into the depths and thus falling to his death.

He would fall if there wouldn't be a stubborn detective who keeps the man from falling.

Verena's holding onto the man with her right hand as if HER life would depend on it, I suspect that she is holding onto something with her left hand to prevent Justin taking her with him.

It almost seems like Justin would rather die instead of going to jail and that he really doesn't give a fuck if and how many he'd take with him. Justin lets himself be dangled without making any effort to hold onto anything or anyone.

I see Verena slipping forward a bit and automatically take a step forward. „Let go of him," I growl in my mic.

I know she heard me because Verena shakes her head vehemently while Justin glances down to the ground. "Damn it, Nicacio, let go of him!"

I can see that she's trying to pull Justin back on the roof deck and that she's in a lot of pain because she's baring her teeth. I've never seen her with such a red face.

„A woman with 143 lbs can't hold onto a 209 lbs man for long with just one hand," my wife suddenly says clinically and I glance with furrowed brows at her. „At some point, his weight will put Verena's shoulder out of joint and the tendons and muscles will rupture if she won't let go -" She trails off and looks worriedly at me. „Jane, Verena'll mangle her arm!"

Yes, I got that the moment you started talking, Maura but I also get Verena's motive. I don't want to let this son of a bitch get away so easily, but that doesn't mean that I want my people trying in vain to save someone who doesn't want to be saved.

I hear a painful and desperate scream and my eyes shoot back to the rooftop deck, growling into my mic, „Isn't there any officer nearby the fucking rooftop?" I listen to the crackling and grit my teeth. „Verena, I know that you want to bring this bastard to justice, we get it. But sometimes we can't have everything. I know that it's against your nature but you have to let go of Justin. NOW!"

I want to strangle my detective with my bare hands because she's shaking her head once again, saying something to the suicidal man.

Suddenly, someone grabs Justin at the collar and the arm Verena was holding onto and pulls him back over the rim before another pair of arms helps Verena up to her feet.

I release my breath when I hear Tirmizi's voice saying in my ear, „Got them! We're arresting Crawford right now. Nicacio needs medical treatment."

I close my eyes and run my hand over my forehead before turning around only to see that my people stopped Stephanie from getting closer to the action.

„I kill Verena myself," I growl low. „Right after she's feeling better!" I frown deeply when I feel a hand on my arm.

„I'll check on her before you shoot her," my wife says with a sympathetic look.

I inhale deeply when my heart starts beating again and nod. „Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm lying on a blanket in Boston Common and have my eyes closed while enjoying the warm sun on my skin and the laughter of the people.

It feels like an eternity I did that last time. I mean, just forget the cruel nature of people and pretend that the world is alright. That there is no evil that can change lives forever within a few seconds.

Yes, we managed to bust a really bad trafficking ring without any harm to anyone, at least in Boston. In other cities, the operation didn't go as smooth as here.

Why Justin Crawford and Aurora O'Donnell have trafficked? Out of greed. Greed for money and for power.

We now know why Adelita and Damien had to die. Adelita had befriended with Damien and eventually confided in him that she got into the hands of people who demanded that she do slave labor and in return, she got hot meals and a roof over her head.

Damien was a protector and 'kidnapped' the girl, so Luke was sent to his school when one of Aurora's henchmen discovered the girl there. Too bad that Luke was inferior to Damien. The boy knew the secret of the clan, so he had to die, just like the girl.

Jace started asking too many questions when he realized that more and more of his 'kids' disappeared without a trace, so his good buddy Ryan decided to get rid of him.

Luke wanted to tell us about what his family was doing. That's why his own brother Justin ambushed him and shot him without hesitation. Luke became a risk.

Unbelievable some people are capable to do just so that their criminal deeds don't get busted.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes as someone squeezes my hand.

I glance in loving, hazel eyes and smile broadly.

Yeah, it really feels like an eternity the last time I spent time with my family, hoping that my phone won't buzz in the next few seconds.

I intertwine my fingers with Maura's and lifted her hand gently to kiss the back of it.

Maura smiles broadly and I know that she just missed such days just like I did.

That's why we said that we'd back down when it comes to working after learning that we'd going to be parents.

I grin broadly as I watch Enzo and Bobbi run away from Laura with an excited scream.

My God, has really so much time passed that I haven't even noticed that my niece started walking?

Well, it is much more a waddle but that any of the children care about that.

Nina and Frankie sit with Stephanie and Verena on another blanket, a bit away from Maura and me, talking.

Stephanie laughs with Nina while my brother and Verena roll their eyes.

Verena's arm is still bandaged and in a sling, but otherwise, she's fine.

Maura was right, Verena had a dislocated shoulder and tendons and muscles tore at her rescue bid.

I look at Maura, frowning. „I missed that."

Maura smiles broadly and looks at the children who are play carefree with each other. „Yes, me too, Jane, I missed those moments very much."

I gasp as someone throws themselves at me from behind and look over my shoulder with a quirked brow, grinning. „Do you have a good time, Smallie?"

Enzo smiles like a Cheshire cat and nods enthusiastically. „Do you have to work again today?"

I can see in the corner of my eye his smile dying. I shake and reach back to stroke his hair. „No, your mom and I don't have to work today, you have to consider yourself happy with us now."

Enzo tightens his hug around my neck and I chuckle.

Yeah, that's what I thought. There are worse punishments.

Bobbi waves her arms wildly in the air. „Enzo!"

My son looks up before he takes off

.I close my eyes briefly and shake my head.

Maura grins and takes a deep breath. „Jane, what do you think about a long vacation?"

I blink a few times and frown before I look back at my son. „A long vacation sounds really good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **All right, we've almost reached the end of the story. Only one chapter left to go!**

 **I want to apologize if the last chapter caused confusion, I maybe revise it.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, though.**

 **I hope you guys like this update a little more.**

 **Of course, you're welcome to share your thoughts with me.**

 **Enjoy and see ya,**

 **T73.**


	13. Epilogue

I watch the sunset and take a deep breath of the fresh air. I have to confess, I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the idea of spending our well-deserved and long overdue holiday near Yosemite National Park. Enzo, on the other hand, was beyond thrilled as soon his mother showed him some photos of the place on her iPad, and since our arrival, he's been asking us over and over again when we finally see bears.

Of course, my wife knows someone who owns a cottage near the national park. No, it didn't shock me when Maura told me that she just have to give her friend a call and that the cottage would be ours for as long as we want. At that moment that the decision has been already made and that I didn't really have a say in it.

Okay, I have to say, I already spent holidays in a worse place.

Well, I'll be honest, I could live here half of the year. I think I've never breathed cleaner air in my entire life and never before have I come to such peace than here.

Oh, boy, getting my vacation approved was the bigger challenge.

My superiors agreed that I had more than earned to finally go on an extended family vacation, but under the condition that I'd find a capable substitute.

I still see Frankie's astonished face as I asked him at Stephanie's and Verena's wedding if I could interest him in taking the lieutenant's exam, of course, I asked him privately. I was sure that he could pass it with flying colors, just like his sergeant's exam. Turned out that I was right.

That's why I am here today with my wife and my son, in Yosemite National Park.

As soon as we're back in Boston and I resume my service as lieutenant, Frankie will be transferred to another precinct in Boston and get his own unit. So it's a win-win situation for everyone and I can tell myself that his promotion wasn't selfish.

Frankie's a hell of a cop, he learned from the best. By that, I mean Frost and Korsak.

Yep, in the last few months, some big changes had happened. The wedding of Verena and Stephanie, Frankie's promotion ... I even start thinking about retiring early every now and then. It's just a scenario that I like more on some days and less on others.

I frown deeply and blink a few times when suddenly someone sits down on my lap and wraps their arms around my neck. I smile as I look into my wife's face.

„Your son is finally dead to the world," she whispers before kissing me long.

Yep, that's exactly why I'm thinking about retirement. So I can spend more time with my family. I've already talked to Maura about it and immediately asked if I want her to retire, too. Of course, I immediately said no and that I can understand if she wants to be the Chief ME a little longer and that I really can understand that she wants to stay a little longer in the service of the city than I do.

I hum and pull my wife even closer as she slips a hand under my shirt.

I can still remember the first time we kissed like that and where it led us. We ended up in Maura's bedroom first and then in a really complicated relationship.

She breaks the kiss and quirks an eyebrow. It seems like she just read my mind. „We have to wait a little longer, Jane."

I huff but nod slowly. I furl my brows and glance at her phone that starts to buzz again. „Someone's been trying to call you for an hour and a half."

Maura furls her brows as well and the mood changes immediately. „And you didn't take the call?"

I'm frowning now. „When have I ever taken your calls without your permission?"

My wife rolls her eyes at me.

Yeah, that's right. I've never done that before, not as a friend and not as her wife.

She gets up from my lap and takes her phone from the little table. She's checking who's called her for so long and her brows shoot up.

I don't know it's surprise or worry.

I mean, just because we're not in Boston at the moment it doesn't mean that the crime there, too. Perhaps Kent finally managed to blow up the lab. You never know. I sit up straight. „What's the matter?"

Maura comes back to me and pushes me back so she can sit down on my lap again, showing me the display of the device.

I study the picture thoroughly and take a deep breath. „I still can't believe we didn't realize Stephanie was already pregnant at the wedding."

Maura rolls her eyes once more. „Stephanie only found two weeks before the wedding, Jane."

„Did she tell you that?"

„Yes."

„Did she tell me, too?"

„Yes."

I think for a second and a blink a few times. „When did she tell me about the pregnancy?"

My wife glances at me sternly. „On the day of the wedding, just before she and Verena asked you to become a godmother."

I swallow hard and nod slowly. „Right, right."

Okay, right now I'm lying. I don't really remember that. I still remember the ceremony and the wedding party and that there was a lot of alcohol involved, and the headache the next morning, but nothing more.

„You can't remember, can you," Maura asks and frowns when I smile at her bashfully.

I furrow my brows when I see Maura's dreamy eyes as she looks back on the screen. „What's going on in the head of yours?"

She sighs heavily and shrugs. „Have you ever thought of having another child?"

If I'd have a drink right now I'd have choked. I scrutinize Maura thoroughly and set my jaw for a second. „Where's this coming from?"

She licks her lips and it seems as if she's looking for a good answer. „It has nothing to do with the picture Verena's sent me, Jane."

„Okay."

„For some years now I have been thinking about having ... another child so Enzo ... So he won't be -" she trails off and shrugs. „So our son won't be alone. I know how it feels to grow up as an only child, Jane. As a child, I often wished that I'd have a brother or a sister so that I wouldn't feel so lonely when my parents couldn't or didn't want to be there for me. I don't want Enzo to feel the same way I did."

I almost look in disbelief at Maura. Yes, I know that she had a difficult childhood and that her parents neglected her as a child, but I don't think that we're doing the same thing with our son.

Yes, of course, I am well aware that Enzo got a little neglected by us, or rather by me, during our last long investigation, that why I am thinking about retiring early.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. „Enzo will never be alone, Maura. He's got Ma, Korsak, Tommy, Frankie, Laura, TJ and Nina. And he also got the new baby, Stephanie, Verena, and Bobbi." I pause and frown. „Not to mention his other friends. I know we haven't been able to be there for him lately, but that's why we're here now. To have a good time and to explain why he can't take home a bear cub. We've never before put work before him."

Maura looks long at me and smiles a little. „No, we haven't."

I nod slowly. „But if you want to have another ch -"

„No," she laughs now and I smirk. „Our son's enough, he can be a handful sometimes."

I grin broadly and am a little relieved. Don't get me wrong, we love our son, more than our own lives which we would trade without hesitation. But like she said, Enzo can be a handful, too. I think he got that from me.

I intertwine my her fingers with mine and take a moment. „But if for some other reason you wanna have another ch -" I get ruggedly interrupted by my wife's lips as she presses hers on mine and I have to chuckle.

„I'm glad I don't have to worry about getting knocked up with you," she says when she breaks the kiss.

„Me too," I growl and get up with her in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist. „Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **All right, folks, that's it, that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I already have a new story in my head but now I will take care of my older stories.**

 **You're welcome to tell me what you think.**

 **See you soon,**

 **T73.**


End file.
